Pecados a Medianoche
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Candy perdió a su hermana en los brutales asesinatos que sacudieron su ciudad hace muchos años. Algunos creen que Terry, junto con sus primos Stear y Albert, estaban involucrados. Pero ¿cómo podía Terry, que había estado presente en su corazón en sus sueños de la infancia y en sus fantasías de adulta, ser un asesino? Era la pregunta que la tenía en vela por las noches. Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

Hola!, Mis queridas amigas aquí les traigo la primera adaptación de una trilogía la primera parte es con nuestro queridísimo Terry espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al leerla y escribirla ¡Ojalá y les guste! Espero sus comentarios.

**Summary:** Candy perdió a su hermana en los brutales asesinatos que sacudieron su ciudad hace muchos años. Algunos creen que Terry, junto con sus primos Stear y Albert, estaban involucrados. Pero ¿cómo podía Terry, que había estado presente en su corazón en sus sueños de la infancia y luego en sus fantasías de adulta, ser un asesino? Esa era la pregunta que la tenía en vela por las noches. Adaptación.

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Lora Leigh**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Pecados a Medianoche**

**Argumento**

Tres hombres unidos por una tragedia que continúa aportando peligro y pasión a sus vidas y las mujeres a las que aman…

_Él siempre había deseado_

Se llamaba **Terrence Grandchester**. Era un chico que nació en el lado equivocado de la ciudad y que luchó por abrirse paso en la vida del único modo que sabía: con los puños. Pero Terrence jamás pretendió hacerle daño a **Candice Johnson**, la chica, la amante, cuya hermana había sido incapaz de salvar…

_Ella vivía temiéndole…_

Candy perdió a su hermana en los brutales asesinatos que sacudieron su ciudad hace muchos años. Algunos creen aún que Terry, junto con sus primos Stear y Albert, estaban involucrados. Pero ¿cómo podía Terry, que había estado presente en sus sueños de la infancia, y luego en sus fantasías de adulta, ser un asesino? Esa era una pregunta que la tenía en vela por las noches.

_Pronto sus corazones se unirán…_

Terry, ahora un próspero propietario de un rancho, estaba tratando de construirse una nueva vida por sí mismo. Por fin había llegado el momento de poner las cosas claras a Candy… y hacerla suya. Pero las viejas heridas se abren de nuevo con una serie de asesinatos… y cada una de las víctimas tenía relación con Terry, Stear y Albert. Dividida entre las sospechas, el miedo y la lealtad, Candy vuelve a estar en peligro de perder su corazón… o su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Lora Leigh**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Pecados a Medianoche**

**Capitulo 1**

_Cuando Candice tenía trece años…_

—Habría sido divertido si no resultara tan peligroso.

Susana Johnson White observó que su hermana menor, Candice, lanzaba otra tímida mirada de soslayo a Terry Grandchester, uno de los tres chicos malos del condado de Stafford; el tipo al que Charlie, su difunto marido, había querido como a un verdadero hermano.

Era además el hombre con el que ella se acostaba, pero lo más importante es que le consideraba también su mejor amigo. Terry sabía tan bien como ella que si se metía en su cama era para intentar olvidar que Charlie se había ido para siempre.

Apartó la mirada de Candy y Terry para observar a la multitud que les rodeaba.

A ella le encantaban aquellas reuniones que se repetían todos los sábados. El baile que celebraban después se había convertido por derecho propio en una tradición que nadie quería perderse. El alcalde y los concejales del pueblo organizaban una serie de eventos los fines de semana a los que asistía gente de todo el condado; en ellos se celebraban acontecimientos deportivos, juegos diversos y se debatían los más candentes temas de actualidad. Era una tradición que se mantenía contra viento y marea.

El condado de Stafford y su localidad más importante, Sweetrock, promovían con todos los medios a su alcance el programa contra las drogas de la organización «Los niños primero». Habían adoptado ese eslogan una generación antes y tenía una fama bien merecida.

El viernes, al acabar la escuela, se abría el centro cultural comunitario y eran bienvenidos todos los chicos que quisieran asistir. El objetivo era que cada uno consiguiera una bolsa de ayuda —CTBA, «Consigue tu bolsa de ayuda»—. Se donaban tantas que nadie se quedaba sin ella. Los empleados municipales y los profesores, incluso los sustitutos, debían dedicar un fin de semana al mes a aquel evento y a las actividades que en él se desarrollaban.

Las familias fundadoras del pueblo eran las encargadas de donar la comida y la bebida, y los padres que no acudían se veían obligados a firmar un documento legal en el que consentían que sus hijos quedaran al cuidado de los voluntarios del condado; de esa manera renunciaban a emprender cualquier acción legal en caso de accidente.

Además, a quien eligiera no participar podían ocurrirle toda clase de inconvenientes. Desde que se le retrasara inexplicablemente cualquier permiso municipal que solicitara hasta extraviársele el correo o incluso, toparse con una exasperante lentitud en la tramitación de una simple denuncia, por no decir que podía irse olvidando de que le retiraran cualquier multa por exceso de velocidad. Y eso no era nada comparado con la actitud que mostrarían los propietarios de los negocios locales.

Había sido el Ayuntamiento quien, hacía ya más de veinte años, había puesto en marcha aquella iniciativa; quien se comprometió a realizar algo entretenido y de provecho para la juventud. El evento se había hecho imprescindible para todos y si ahora se viera interrumpido, los periódicos y las emisoras de radio de los alrededores se harían eco de tan extraño fenómeno.

El condado de Stafford había dado con la clave para mantener alejada a la juventud de drogas y delincuencia: darles algo que hacer. Y funcionaba.

Susana recorrió con la mirada a los padres y adolescentes que se movían en la pista de baile. Los niños más pequeños ocupaban el área de juegos o se entretenían viendo películas de vídeo.

Todos aprovechaban esas horas para bailar, relacionarse y fortalecer esas amistades y lazos que son el verdadero motor de una comunidad.

Pero había corrientes ocultas. El tipo de corrientes ocultas que existen en cualquier pueblo. No todo era tan dulce e idílico como parecía. Y, en el condado de Stafford, aquellas corrientes parecían concentrarse alrededor de Terry Grandchester y sus primos, Stear y Albert. Los tres descendían de las familias fundadoras; de hecho, las más influyentes de la localidad.

Albert, Stear y Terry Grandchester eran hijos de las princesas herederas de esas familias y del correspondiente hermano Grandchester con el que cada una se había casado.

Muchos dijeron que las tres uniones surgieron de la prematura muerte de los padres de los Grandchester en un sospechoso accidente de montaña. Tan sólo unos días después de esas muertes, los patriarcas Cartwright, Stafford y Robson acudieron al juzgado con un contrato de venta que demostraba que habían adquirido las extensas tierras de los Grandchester. De modo que, cuando los tres hijos de los Grandchester, Richard, William y Nelson, regresaron del ejército y vieron que sus tierras ya no les pertenecían, centraron su atención en las hijas de los nuevos propietarios.

Al casarse con esas jóvenes, los tres hermanos recuperaron más de lo que habían perdido. Por lo menos al principio, hasta que unos años más tarde una ventisca inusualmente violenta azotó las montañas de Colorado y sorprendió a las tres parejas cuando regresaban de Denver. Las resbaladizas carreteras, los fuertes vientos y la nula visibilidad se aliaron para lanzar el SUV en el que viajaban por un despeñadero. Murieron al instante, junto con la hermana recién nacida de Albert.

Fue entonces cuando los tres huérfanos quedaron bajo la tutela del cuñado de Mario Robson, Arthur Kelly —tío abuelo de Terry—, mientras que sus influyentes abuelos confiscaban y trataban de robar a los niños las respectivas herencias que sus madres les habían dejado. Las propiedades, el dinero en efectivo, los fondos fiduciarios e incontables acciones y bonos sumaban una cifra exorbitante —según los últimos rumores, entre los tres primos reunían cerca de cuarenta millones de dólares—; sin embargo, y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde la muerte de sus padres, el dinero que les correspondía por herencia seguía congelado.

Es más, si no hubiera sido por Arthur, los niños no habrían tenido oportunidad de sobrevivir ni de luchar por lo que les pertenecía puesto que, tanto las autoridades locales como las filantrópicas familias del pueblo, invertían la misma cantidad de energía en intentar excluir a los primos Grandchester de la sociedad que en patrocinar las reuniones vecinales de fin de semana.

Algo completamente incomprensible.

¿Por qué se habían vuelto los Cartwright, los Robson y los Stafford contra los únicos descendientes que tuvieron sus hijas? ¿No hubiera tenido más sentido que acogieran a aquellos niños? ¿Qué les cuidaran, les amaran —o al menos fingieran hacerlo— y que no les robaran su herencia?

¿Por qué volverse contra ellos? ¿Por qué ir contra tres criaturas que no sabían cómo demonios saldrían adelante ni por qué su familia les daba la espalda?

Esa era una cuestión en la que Susana no había pensado hasta hacía poco tiempo. Era un hecho que simplemente aceptaba. Que había aceptado durante toda su vida, al igual que los demás habitantes de la localidad.

Como su amigo Tom Stevens le había dicho pocas noches antes, cuando ella le preguntó sobre el pasado, existían ciertas situaciones a las que se habían acostumbrado de niños y que, de adultos, aprendieron que era mejor no cuestionar.

Tom se había visto forzado a mantener su amistad con los Grandchester en secreto, presionado por los ruegos de su padre y la ciega obediencia que mostraban todos los habitantes del condado a los deseos de las tres familias fundadoras. Era eso o ser testigo de la destrucción del taller mecánico de sus padres.

Un claro ejemplo de cómo funcionaban las cosas en aquel lugar.

Stafford era uno de los últimos reductos de una sociedad arcaica, casi feudal. Pero les gustara o no a los patriarcas, el lugar crecía. Hasta allí llegaba sangre nueva. La tecnología que movía el mundo alcanzaba también aquel pequeño rincón de América y el condado se vería forzado a cambiar o morir. Daba igual que las familias fundadoras no quisieran.

Además, había cosas más importantes en el mundo que preocuparse por los tres Grandchester; hombres que habían tenido la desgracia de nacer propietarios de una herencia que sus familias no querían que tuvieran.

— ¿Has oído lo que le ocurrió a Caklin Thomas? —Susana escuchó la pregunta que planteó una de las voluntarias, alejada varias mesas de donde ella estaba.

Caklin, la hija del representante estatal de Colorado, había sido encontrada muerta; la habían violado y torturado. Parecía una víctima más de un asesino en serie.

—Pobre chica —se compadeció Sara Withman, la esposa del farmacéutico para el que Susana trabajaba—. Me han dicho que la encontraron dentro de su coche, en el camino que cruza la montaña Crowe. Estaba literalmente destrozada. Según fuentes policiales, sufrió mucho antes de morir.

Daba la casualidad de que aquella montaña era propiedad de Albert Grandchester y que formaba parte de la herencia que éste intentaba recuperar. Un lugar que pertenecía a la familia Stafford desde antes que el condado llevara su nombre.

Susana se estremeció ante las implicaciones que conllevaba el hecho de que la hija del representante estatal hubiera sido hallada muerta al pie de la montaña. No faltarían quienes se mostrarían ansiosos de culpar del crimen a los tres primos Grandchester.

Lanzó una mirada a Terry y observó que se reía por algo que había dicho Stear. Candy se había alejado de la mesa, tal y como solía hacer últimamente, dando la impresión de no poder soportar estar mucho tiempo cerca de Terry. Pero Susana había percibido que también él buscaba a su hermana con la vista.

Las hormonas de la adolescencia, pensó con tristeza, no estaban siendo amables con Candy y le auguraban un amargo futuro. La evidente fascinación que su hermana sentía por Terry haría que éste acabara rompiéndole el corazón, ya fuera por una razón u otra.

De todas maneras, Candy tenía a quién recurrir. La tenía a ella y, en ocasiones, cuando su padre no estaba cerca, tenía también a su madre. Por desgracia, su padre solía rondar alrededor de su madre demasiado a menudo. Para él, Candy no hacía nunca nada bien, igual que ella no hacía nada mal. Para conservar la paz en casa, Margaret Johnson trataba por todos los medios de apaciguar a su violento marido, lo que la obligaba a ignorar en demasiadas ocasiones a su hija menor.

Curiosamente, saber que su primogénita se acostaba con un Grandchester no era suficiente para que George Johnson la viera con malos ojos. Como él mismo le había dicho, estaba embargada por la pena que le produjo la pérdida de su marido y sólo trataba de buscar consuelo en los brazos de su mejor amigo. Y Terry Grandchester no era más que un cabrón que se aprovechaba de la situación. Después de todo ¿no era por eso por lo que eran conocidos los Grandchester?, había terminado diciendo su padre.

Pero George no era un buen padre para su hermana y eso hacía que Susana se sintiera culpable muy a menudo. No sabía a qué era debido, aunque tenía sus sospechas. Candy había sido concebida durante el año que sus padres estuvieron separados y siempre sospechó que había algo extraño en lo concerniente a su nacimiento.

— ¿Crees que estarán involucrados? —escuchó que inquiría Sara. No tuvo que preguntar, Susana sabía demasiado bien a quiénes se refería.

—El FBI esbozó un perfil psicológico del asesino —indicó otra mujer—. Aseguraron que el crimen era al menos trabajo de dos hombres, quizá tres —concluyó con aire de suficiencia.

En ese momento a Susana comenzó a vibrarle el móvil en el interior de la chaqueta, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Lanzó una mirada a Terry y vio que Stear y él le pedían a Candy que volviera a integrarse en el grupo.

Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y estudió la pantalla antes de alejarse un par de pasos; entonces oprimió el botón para aceptar la llamada. No conocía la identidad de la persona con la que iba a hablar, pero era un «desconocido» familiar para ella.

— ¡Vete al infierno! —siseó sin saludar.

—Mi vida ya es un infierno. Un tormento creado por hombres extremadamente crueles y egocéntricos. Un infierno alimentado por los Grandchester. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre, Susana?

Conocía esa voz.

Cada vez que él la llamaba por teléfono, Susana intentaba que hablara más tiempo para poder descubrir de quién se trataba. Porque conocía esa voz, la había oído antes y muy a menudo. Pero no era capaz de situarla ni de ponerle cara.

— ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con ellos? —preguntó, observando la multitud en un vano intento de descubrir a alguien hablando por teléfono. Cualquiera podría estar al otro lado de la línea.

No divisó a nadie sospechoso.

Vio a varios adolescentes mandando mensajes de texto. El corredor de fincas, Bob Bob, se reía con el móvil pegado a la oreja, pero tenía un tono agudo y nasal, no aquella voz triste y suave que rezumaba pesar.

— ¿Que por qué me obsesionan? —El desconocido suspiró—. Hay tantas razones. Me gustas, Susana. Eres diferente a... Bueno, supongo que a la mayoría de las mujeres que se acuestan con esos idiotas. —Hizo una pausa, como si hubiera dicho más de lo que quería—. No trates de sonsacarme. Recoge a tu hermana y aléjate de él, Susana. Corta toda relación con ese tipo antes de que me vea obligado a cortarla yo mismo.

Susana volvió a mirar a su amante. Sus primos y él bromeaban con Candy; su hermanita se reía tontamente mientras observaba a Terry con absoluta adoración.

—Necesito saberlo, ¿por qué te importan tanto?

Se produjo un largo silencio en la línea.

—Porque tienen que importarme —respondió al final en tono apesadumbrado—. Si no me preocupo yo, ¿quién lo haría? Si no lo hago yo ¿quién te advertirá sobre esa familia a la que no le importa destruir a su paso vidas y principios?

—Son simples hombres —susurró dolida, dándose cuenta en ese momento de todo a lo que los Grandchester habían tenido que enfrentarse a lo largo de su vida—. No son monstruos.

—Pero los atraen —repuso él con seriedad mortal, como si realmente creyera que los monstruos existían—. Es mi último aviso, Susana, no volveré a advertirte. Pon fin a esa relación ilícita o se lo pondré yo.

¿Cómo había dicho? «Pon fin a esa relación ilícita...»

¿A quién le había oído antes esa expresión? Aquellas palabras y el tono de voz le resultaban muy familiares.

¿Quién había catalogado de ilícita su relación con Terry hacía poco tiempo?

El dato rondaba en su cabeza, pero se le escapaba al intentar atraparlo.

Estaba a punto de descubrir quién la llamaba, lo presentía. Y cuando recordara de quién se trataba, se aseguraría de que todo el maldito condado también lo supiera. Se aproximó al grupo sintiendo una punzada de dolor al atisbar por un instante el sufrimiento de Terry y sus primos, siempre conscientes de que nadie les quería.

—Sussy ¿te ocurre algo? —Terry se colocó a su espalda y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos mientras ella observaba a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo.

Notó que Candy se daba la vuelta cuando Terry se acercó a ella y que mantenía la cabeza baja hasta que Stear captó de nuevo su atención. Percibió el guiño que hizo éste al darse cuenta de que le miraba, así como la compasión que había en sus ojos; él era consciente del encaprichamiento de su hermana.

También ella era consciente de la devoción de Candy, así como la sensibilidad de sus emociones y el conflicto que crecía en su interior. Sabía que su hermana la adoraba. Estaban todo lo unidas que podían estar dos hermanas pero, últimamente, el encandilamiento de Candy por su amante había hecho que su relación sufriera un cambio. Y ella ya había perdido al hombre que había amado por encima de todo; sencillamente, no podía perder también a Candy. Eso la destrozaría por completo.

—Estoy bien —respondió mientras él le besaba la mejilla—. ¿Sabes?, no deberías coquetear con mi hermana. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que cree estar enamorada de ti?

Terry sólo tenía veinte años. ¡Por Dios!, ella tenía veinticinco y debería estar acostándose con un hombre de su edad, no con el jovencito al que su marido consideraba un hermano de sangre. Pero Terry siempre había aparentado más años de los que realmente tenía, y mucha experiencia, aunque esto último era cierto. Resultaba fácil darse cuenta de por qué su marido le había tomado tanto afecto cuando le conoció.

Charlie, su difunto esposo, tenía sangre india por parte de su abuelo, que era navajo, y se había volcado con el burlón y sarcástico joven al que había conocido años atrás en el bosque, mientras cazaba. Susana siempre había pensado que Charlie había tomado al inexperto muchacho, diez años más joven que él, bajo su protección.

Habían forjado una amistad a la que ni siquiera la muerte había puesto fin.

Terry suspiró sobre su hombro.

—Tu hermana me confunde.

En ese momento, Susana supo que debía poner fin a su relación. Lo haría muy pronto. Probablemente esa misma noche. No soportaría hacer daño a Candy, y dados los sentimientos que la muchacha tenía por Terry, continuar su idilio podría romperle el corazón.

Recordaba claramente la primera vez que vio a su marido. Tenía quince años y él era un experimentado hombre de veinte. Durante algunas semanas, él se rió de ella limitándose a decirle una sola cosa: «me confundes». Susana le había respondido que eso era sólo porque él era un muchacho y ella la chica que le amaba.

— ¿Y por qué te confunde? —preguntó, aunque intuía la respuesta que le daría Terry.

—Lo cierto es que no lo sé —gruñó—. Tiene una mirada de lo más inquietante. A veces parece tener cien años y conocer todos los secretos del amor.

¡Guau! Había esperado que él notara algo, pero no que percibiera —aunque fuera inconscientemente— que Candy estaba convirtiéndose en mujer.

—Quizá sea así —repuso ella con suavidad—. Su vida no ha sido exactamente feliz. Y mucho me temo que está a punto de empeorar.

— ¿Tu padre todavía no le ha dicho nada? —le preguntó Terry. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que los planes de George Johnson destrozarían a Candy.

Susana volvió a mirar a su hermana; hablaba con Albert sobre los lobos que vagaban en la montaña en la que él vivía. El primo mayor de Terry sacó el móvil del bolsillo y le mostró las fotografías que había tomado cuando entró uno en su casa y se comió la comida del gato antes de tumbarse frente al fuego para dormir una siesta.

Susana también las había visto, pero todavía le costaba creerlo. Aquel lobo no había actuado como un animal salvaje, sino más bien como uno doméstico.

—No, todavía no le ha dicho nada —respondió al cabo de unos segundos—. Se niega a tratar el asunto con mi madre. Sabe que seguirá oponiéndose.

Susana opinaba que su madre no debería haber regresado a casa tras haber estado más de un año separada de su marido. Sabía que se avecinaba una enorme tormenta y que, cuando estallara, la más perjudicada sería Candy.

A George Johnson le habían ofrecido un ascenso en la empresa de comunicaciones en la que trabajaba, lo que significaba mudarse a Aspen. Él quería aceptar, pero no quería que Candy se trasladara con ellos. Había tratado de convencer a Susana para que les acompañara y hablado con su hermano, Ben, para que cuidara de Candy. Aquella traición hacia su hermana le había roto el corazón a Susana, pero la respuesta de su madre ante las discusiones —que no era otra que incrementar la dosis de ansiolíticos— la había enfurecido.

—Pobre niña —murmuró Terry—. Ese tipo de cosas duelen cuando te las hacen los extraños, pero cuando vienen de tus propios padres, es devastador.

Susana sabía que su madre intentaría evitar la situación y que George, por el contrario, seguiría adelante contra viento y marea. Susana y su madre habían logrado que Candy no se enterara todavía de sus planes, pero no podrían guardar silencio durante mucho más tiempo.

—No puedes protegerla siempre —dijo Terry con tristeza, haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos.

—Lo haré cada día de mi vida.

Vivía para Candy. Tenía la certeza de que, si ella se iba, Candy sufriría lo indecible a manos de su padre. Su hermana era lo único que le impedía unirse a Charlie; lo único que lograba que no intentara librarse de la agonía que le resultaba la vida ahora que él había desaparecido.

Había días, noches, que hubiera jurado que oía a Charlie susurrar su nombre. Incluso se daba la vuelta esperando verle, segura de que él había encontrado la manera de volver a su lado. Es más, si ésta existiera, Charlie acabaría dando con ella.

Y luego estaban los sueños.

_¿Qué precio estarías dispuesta a pagar para estar con él? _—susurraba una vocecita en su mente mientras observaba a Charlie haciendo una de las cosas que más le gustaba: jugar al fútbol americano con los niños. Riéndose, enseñándoles diversas estrategias.

—_Pagaría lo que fuera _—respondía siempre.

— _¿La abandonarías a ella?_

Entonces la escena cambiaba y veía a su hermana. La sensación de culpa le corroía las entrañas mientras observaba a Candy llorar agónicamente. Terry estaba detrás de la niña, mirándola a ella con una muda pregunta en los ojos.

—_Sí, la abandonaría_ —contestaba invariablemente.

— _¿Que dolor padecerías por volver a estar con él?_ —musitaba la vocecita.

—_Cualquiera._

Y por un momento, por un único instante, estaba con él otra vez. Charlie la miraba, primero con sorpresa y luego con pesar. La tocaba.

— _¿Que ha ocurrido?_ —preguntaba él.

Ella negaba con la cabeza. No sabía qué ocurría y no le importaba; lo único que quería, lo que necesitaba, era que la besara, que la acariciara. Y durante ese único momento volvía a ser suyo otra vez. Casi parecía real, sus labios en los de ella, sus manos acercándola, el susurro de su voz cuando le daba la bienvenida a sus brazos.

Le ansiaba con toda su alma. La vida ya no la atraía, el futuro no era excitante ni brillante.

Había perdido su futuro en un desierto del Tercer Mundo, cuando una bomba del enemigo hizo explotar el vehículo que él conducía.

Giró la cabeza y volvió a observar a Candy. Al instante, percibió el dolor en los ojos de su hermana al ver que Terry la envolvía entre sus brazos y quiso suspirar ante el intenso sentimiento que percibió en ella por aquel hombre.

Sí, sabía muy bien que su hermana sufría. Pero también sabía que, después de esa noche, ella dejaría de interponerse entre Candy y Terry, y el dolor disminuiría.

Cuando aparcó el todoterreno frente al bloque de apartamentos, Terry ya sabía que su relación con Susana había llegado a su fin. Lo podía sentir en el aire y, aunque lo lamentaba, no estaba enfadado.

Los dos conocían la razón por la que estaban juntos.

Susana echaba de menos a su marido, y lo más cerca que podía estar de él era a través del que consideraba su mejor amigo.

A él no le importaba. Terry no buscaba el amor, por ahora no tenía cabida en su vida. Además, desde que se dio cuenta de que la hermana de Susana estaba encaprichada de él, sabía que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano.

Tal y como le había dicho a Susana, Candy le confundía profundamente. Había logrado colarse bajo sus defensas. A pesar de que él había mantenido la guardia, había algo que lo impulsaba a protegerla, a cuidar de ella.

Cuando percibió su enamoramiento se sintió halagado. Se dedicó a bromear con ella, a dejar que coqueteara con él y bromeara con sus primos, con el firme propósito de no permitir jamás que sufriera por ello.

Escuchó que Susana le pedía a su hermana que subiera al apartamento y él pudo ver un destello de dolor en los suaves ojos verdes de la niña antes de que lo ocultara con rapidez.

—Buenas noches, Terry. —Candy abrió lentamente la puerta como si no quisiese dejarle a solas con su hermana.

—Buenas noches, gatita salvaje. —Le brindó una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo, arrancándole una risita antes de que se bajara del coche y cerrara la puerta.

La observaron cruzar el césped hacia el apartamento, abrir con rapidez y, una vez dentro, encender las luces.

A pesar de que lo esperaba, no la vio apartar la cortina para espiarles. Se limitó a cruzar la estancia que acababa de iluminar, sin acercarse a las ventanas.

—Hemos terminado, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Susana, apoyando el brazo en el volante con los ojos clavados en la ventana del apartamento a través del parabrisas.

Sintió la sorpresa de su amiga en la manera en que ladeó la cabeza.

Las rubias pestañas ocultaron sus brillantes ojos color azul un segundo antes de que los clavara en él.

—Creo que será lo mejor —convino con suavidad—. Candy me necesita, Terry. Todas esas tonterías de mi padre tratando de alejarla de la familia, por no hablar de lo que siente por ti, harán que lo pase muy mal.

Terry sonrió brevemente.

—Tiene suerte de contar contigo, Susana.

No estaba resentido con ella por romper. En absoluto.

—Desearía que tú también hubieras tenido a alguien que te protegiera —murmuró la joven mirándole con expresión de pesar—. Eres demasiado bueno para la familia que te ha tocado en suerte.

Él tuvo que reírse al oír sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que sí, son todos unos idiotas.

Lo decía como si fuera un chiste, pero Terry recordaba los días y las noches en las que se moría de miedo preguntándose qué habían hecho mal sus primos y él para ser rechazados por todo el mundo, excepto por el tío de su madre.

—Sí, unos auténticos idiotas —convino ella suavemente—. Lamento mucho el infierno que te han hecho pasar.

—Déjalo, Susana —masculló mientras sacudía la cabeza—. No eres tú quien debe disculparse por lo que han hecho otros. Eres una buena amiga y siempre he sabido por qué estabas conmigo. Jamás me has mentido.

—Tampoco te he dicho toda la verdad —susurró.

—Claro que sí —la contradijo—. Cada vez que apagábamos las luces y me llamabas Charlie, me lo estabas diciendo.

Ella separó los labios al tiempo que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. En ese instante, él supo que Susana no había sido consciente de haberle llamado por el nombre de su marido cada vez que estaban juntos.

—Terry... —La tristeza inundaba su voz.

—Susana, deja de torturarte —le pidió, suavizando el tono al ver que le resbalaba una lágrima por la mejilla—. ¿Sabías que Charlie vino a hablar conmigo antes de partir hacia su última misión?

—No. —Temblando, se apartó los mechones rubios de la cara para prestarle toda su atención—. ¿Qué quería?

—Asegurarse de que yo sabía lo que él esperaba de mí —le confesó con una amplia sonrisa, recordando la visita con el mismo afecto que sintió el día que el guerrero navajo apareció en el rancho de su tío.

— ¿Qué esperaba? —susurró ella, inconscientemente ansiosa de poseer un nuevo dato, un nuevo recuerdo de su marido al que aferrarse.

Terry alargó la mano para apartarle el mechón que le caía sobre la frente fijándose, no por primera vez, en que el pelo de Susana era tan lacio como el de sus padres. El cabello de Candy, sin embargo, era más rizado y abarcaba infinidad de tonalidades distintas, desde el color rubio claro al dorado oscuro, con algunos mechones cobrizos y castaños.

—Esperaba que ocupara su puesto —le dijo con suavidad—. Y luego añadió estas palabras exactas: «Si me ocurriera algo, Terry, tienes mi permiso para cuidar de _mi corazón_ de la manera que sea necesaria». —Desde el día que se casó con ella, Charlie la había llamado «mi corazón»—. Confieso que al principio no supe a qué se refería —admitió él, observando que a la joven se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas otra vez—. Me dijo que si no volvía a casa, esperaba que yo te protegiera, que me hiciera cargo de ti. Después me miró con aquellos ojos oscuros y añadió: «Terry, si ella lo necesita, apaga las luces y finge que eres yo. No permitas que _mi corazón_ sufra sola».

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Susana se llevó la mano a los temblorosos labios como si quisiera contener un desgarrador sollozo. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo—. ¡Oh, Dios, Terry! ¡No sabes cómo lo echo de menos! —La agonía inundaba su voz—. Lo añoro tanto que no sé si podré soportarlo.

Terry la meció contra su pecho en un intento de consolarla, preguntándose si debería haberse callado.

Charlie y él hablaron bastante aquella tarde. Su amigo le había dicho que llegaría un día en el que debería contarle a Susana la petición que le había hecho, pero quizás ambos estuviesen equivocados.

—No hubiera sobrevivido sin ti —musitó ella entre lágrimas contra su pecho mientras él le frotaba la espalda y le besaba el pelo—. No estaría entera para Candy. No podría haberla protegido durante este último año si no hubieras hecho lo que él te pidió, Terry.

Susana sollozó aún más, embargada por un dolor infinito que él percibió incluso en el aire que les rodeaba.

—Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Susana —prometió cuando ella alzó la cabeza—. Para las dos.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con los ojos húmedos, llenos de sufrimiento y nostalgia.

—Gracias, Terry. —Susana alargó la mano hacia su mejilla para acariciársela con suavidad—. Llegará un día en que alguien te amará de la misma manera en que yo amé а Charlie. Sé que será así.

—Yo espero que no, Susana —susurró él, consciente de cada palabra—. Amar de esa manera es demasiado doloroso.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. La sonrisa que le curvó los labios estaba, de repente, llena de vida, de recuerdos de su amor.

—No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo, Terry. Incluso aunque hubiera sabido que llegaría un día en que él no estaría, no quisiera habérmelo perdido.

Y Terry sabía que Charlie había sentido lo mismo.

Sus amigos habían sido las dos mitades de un todo y, tras la muerte de Charlie, Susana quiso morir con él.

Pero en ese momento, Terry vio reflejada en los ojos femeninos la otra parte. Aquélla que no contenía dolor. La que hacía que cuando se amaba tan profundamente, cualquier dolor valiera la pena.

Y se prometió a sí mismo que jamás amaría de esa manera. Nunca permitiría que otra persona dependiera de él con esa intensidad. No quería sentirse destrozado si llegara a perder ese amor después de sentirlo.

_Dos semanas después…_

La bronquitis empeoraba.

Susana se sentó en el borde de la cama de Candy y miró el termómetro con inquietud. La fiebre había subido sin parar y ahora llegaba a los treinta y nueve grados. La cara de su hermana estaba encendida y tenía los labios resecos. La alta temperatura de su cuerpo hacía que sus ojos verdes brillaran intensamente.

—No lo entiendo, ayer habías mejorado un poco —suspiró mientras Candy trataba de centrar en ella su mirada desenfocada.

—He perdido la medicina —admitió su hermana con dificultad. Tosió otra vez; un sonido áspero que había empeorado desde que llegó.

Su madre había mandado a Candy al apartamento de Susana, un paseo que, aunque solía durar veinte minutos, le había llevado más tiempo por culpa de la dificultosa respiración.

Susana miró la hora para asegurarse de que todavía no era demasiado tarde para pedirle al médico una nueva receta. Trabajaba en una farmacia, pero al señor Withman no le gustaba que tomara los medicamentos sin la justificación médica correspondiente.

Aunque en realidad, sabía que si su jefe estuviera en la ciudad, le habría facilitado él mismo la receta. Adoraba a Candy. Todo el mundo adoraba a Candy, excepto su padre.

— ¿Cómo es que has perdido la medicina? —Lo que había dicho Candy la había dejado perpleja. Su hermana no era una niña irresponsable; se había visto obligada a madurar con rapidez y no se podía permitir el lujo de olvidarse de las cosas más sencillas. George Johnson tenía poca paciencia con los olvidos y meteduras de pata de su hija menor.

Candy se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada, clavando los ojos en la pared junto a la cama.

— ¿Candy? —Susana la tomó de la barbilla para que la mirara—. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu medicina?

—No lo sé. —Comenzaron a temblarle los labios y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Papá entró en mi dormitorio y se enfadó mucho al ver que había dejado la ropa sucia en el suelo y la mesa llena de pañuelos de papel. Creo que cuando los tiró a la basura, tiró también la medicina sin querer.

Susana apretó los labios.

Imaginaba mejor que nadie lo que había pasado. George siempre conseguía que Candy se sintiera culpable de todo lo que ocurría, incluso aunque fuera inocente.

En cuanto a su madre... Ella se limitaba a mirar a su esposo con una muda acusación en los ojos antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al dormitorio diciendo que necesitaba sus pastillas.

Pero Susana no pensaba permitir que aquello continuara así. En cuanto Candy estuviera bien iría a casa de sus padres, recogería todas las posesiones de su hermana y se las llevaría a su apartamento. Estaban descuidando a Candy de una manera intolerable. Peor todavía, George había puesto su salud en peligro. Tendría que haber supuesto que fue él quien hizo desaparecer los medicamentos. Aquello no era un accidente; Candy no era desordenada y no era posible que hubiera dejado tantos pañuelos de papel sobre la mesa como para que George tirara las pastillas y el jarabe por accidente.

Esperaba que el médico estuviera dispuesto a enviarle la receta por fax para no tener que violar varias leyes federales cuando entrara en la farmacia y rellenara los impresos ella misma.

No pensaba permitir que su hermana sufriera esa noche y el hospital estaba a más de una hora de viaje. Además, después de haber estado a punto de despeñarse esa misma semana, no le apetecía conducir por aquellas carreteras de montaña. Le habían fallado los frenos de manera inexplicable, pero pudo controlar el coche para no caer por uno de los acantilados a la profunda cañada de afiladas rocas.

De hecho, estuvo a punto de morir. Por suerte, las piedras caídas sobre la carretera habían dejado limpia de escombros un área en el otro carril y logró dirigir el vehículo hacia ese lado. Samuel Stevens, el mecánico del pueblo, le aseguró que había salvado la vida gracias a que no iba demasiado rápido.

Pero Samuel había actuado de una manera muy rara cuando fue a recoger el coche a su taller una vez que estuvo reparado. Se negó a mirarla a los ojos, y era del tipo de hombre que siempre sostenía la mirada. Y cuando le insistió en que tuviera cuidado, se mostró más brusco de lo que debía.

«Susana, se prudente —le advirtió con severidad—. No corras ningún riesgo.»

Ella no creía que estuviera corriendo riesgo alguno por conducir el coche. Pero la noche que Terry y ella habían dejado de salir, recibió otra llamada del desconocido y, en esa ocasión, creyó adivinar de quién se trataba. Estaba casi segura. Albergaba aún ciertas dudas, por supuesto, y era necesario que lo viera de nuevo; tenía que mirarle a los ojos mientras hablaban para asegurarse de no estar equivocada.

Cada vez que le había llamado al móvil, saltaba el buzón de voz. La única vez que acudió a su trabajo, una administrativa le dijo que estaba ocupado. Pero él no podría evitarla siempre. Sweetrock era un pueblo pequeño y, tarde o temprano, se lo tropezaría en algún sitio.

El sonido del móvil la hizo dar un respingo antes de abalanzarse a cogerlo.

Finalmente, la receta había sido enviada por fax. La farmacia estaba cerrada, pero el médico le aseguró que la podría conseguir a la mañana siguiente.

Si el supiera... Susana tenía las llaves de la farmacia y permiso para despachar medicamentos y tramitar recetas. Se suponía que debía ser supervisada por el farmacéutico, pero se trataba de una emergencia. Se trataba de su hermana.

Candy comenzó a toser de nuevo, quedándose casi sin aliento al intentar despejar los pulmones.

—Voy a buscar tus medicinas —le informó, levantándose de la silla y cogiendo la chaqueta que había dejado sobre la cama—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Candy asintió con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando coger fuerzas antes de padecer otro ataque de tos.

—Duerme un poco, cariño. —Se inclinó y besó a su hermana en la frente.

Después abandonó el apartamento con el bolso y las llaves en la mano.

La calle estaba oscura. Las farolas apenas lograban traspasar la neblina nocturna y lanzaban siniestras sombras a las desiertas vías adyacentes.

Una de las razones por las que le gustaba su trabajo era que la farmacia quedaba a sólo unas manzanas de su apartamento. Podía ir y regresar caminando y, salvo que lloviera o nevara, resultaba un paseo agradable. Lamentablemente ahora llovía.

Por eso había pillado Candy la bronquitis. Unos días antes, su padre la había enviado a la farmacia —que quedaba a ocho manzanas de la casa familiar— a comprar las medicinas de su madre en vez de esperar a que ella se las llevara al salir del trabajo.

Seguro que George esperaba que Candy se pusiera enferma, pensó mientras se arrebujaba en la ligera chaqueta y apretaba el paso por la calle desierta.

Candy tenía tendencia a padecer serias bronquitis que acababan derivando en neumonías. Si las primeras no se trataban con rapidez y eficacia, podía llegar a ponerse muy enferma. La habían hospitalizado ya en dos ocasiones a lo largo de los últimos cuatro años; una vez por neumonía simple, y la otra con una afección mucho más complicada.

Se detuvo al llegar a la esquina a causa del escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Tomó nota mental de que debía hablar seriamente con su padre sobre el trato que daba a su hija pequeña.

Si es que realmente Candy era hija de George.

Susana había investigado un poco durante las últimas semanas. Se puso a ello desde que su padre le informó de que había pedido a sus tíos, Ben y María, que se quedaran con Candy cuando se trasladaran a Aspen.

Candy tenía trece años. Cumpliría catorce al cabo de tres meses. Haciendo los cálculos oportunos, daba la casualidad de que el momento de la concepción de Candy correspondía con la época en que su madre y ella habían vivido en Denver, cuando estuvieron alojadas en casa de tía Elroy durante casi un año.

Susana tenía entonces once años y todavía se acordaba de lo feliz que había sido su madre. La había visto reírse y mantener largas conversaciones por teléfono. Y, a veces, creyó haber oído la voz de un hombre en el dormitorio de su madre en mitad de la noche.

Recordaba que Margaret le había dicho que se trababa de un amigo de Elroy. El hombre vestía de uniforme; tenía el pelo rubio y los mismos ojos verdes de Candy.

Se apresuró por la acera segura de haber descubierto el quid de la cuestión.

¡Santo Dios!, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Tantos años siendo testigo de la atroz manera en que George Johnson trataba a Candy, sufriendo al pensar que su padre pudiera ser tan cruel... ¿Cómo no había recordado antes al misterioso y apuesto hombre de la tierna sonrisa y las manos grandes?

¿Por qué no se acordó antes del día que volvió del parque y se encontró a su madre sollozando como si quisiera morirse? Tía Elroy también gritaba y el tío Will parecía consternado.

Al llegar por fin a la farmacia, abrió la puerta, entró y cerró con llave.

Contuvo el aliento al oír un coche en la calle y rezó para que no se tratara ni del señor Withman ni de la policía. Odiaría tener que explicar por qué estaba allí. Aunque tenía llave del local, no estaba autorizada para permanecer en la farmacia cuando ésta estaba cerrada.

Se dirigió a la trastienda con rapidez y comenzó a preparar las recetas mientras los recuerdos brotaban en su mente, liberados de las telarañas que los habían mantenido escondidos.

No entendía cómo podía haber olvidado los hechos ocurridos aquel verano. Sabía que su padre apareció no mucho después y que el tío Will y él se pelearon por alguien que George llamó «cabrón» y «roba-esposas».

Aquello comenzaba a tener sentido. Cada vez estaba más claro.

Había ignorado aquellos recuerdos en un vano intento de no reconocer la verdad. No quiso hacerlo. Sin embargo, era algo que Candy debería saber aunque pudiera destrozarla; su hermana todavía conservaba la esperanza de que, algún día, George la tratara como al resto de la familia.

Pero jamás lo haría. Ahora lo sabía, ojalá hubiera recordado antes el pasado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había olvidado?

Aquella pregunta la atormentó mientras rellenaba el impreso de la medicina, lo sellaba e imprimía la etiqueta que pegó en un bote.

El antibiótico tardaría al menos veinticuatro horas en empezar a hacer efecto, pero el jarabe aliviaría la irritada garganta de su hermana y sus ataques de tos.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta se preguntó si Candy habría heredado de su padre biológico aquella tendencia a padecer bronquitis.

Si su madre amó tanto a aquel otro hombre, ¿por qué había regresado con George Johnson y permitido que tratara a su hija de una manera tan horrible?

A la mañana siguiente pensaba ir a la casa familiar y preguntárselo a su madre. Se escaparía media hora del trabajo sólo para dejar constancia de que ahora sabía la verdad y exigirles la custodia legal de su hermana.

Ya era suficiente. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que siguieran tratando a Candy como si no valiera nada, ni que se viera expuesta a contraer nuevas enfermedades.

Tecleó el código de la alarma y abrió la puerta trasera de la farmacia. Salió y cerró los tres cerrojos antes de volver a marcar el código para activar el sistema de seguridad.

No tuvo ninguna advertencia.

Nada que le alertara.

En un momento estaba hirviendo de justa indignación por el tratamiento que recibía su hermana desde que podía recordar y al siguiente, todo se volvió negro.

La oscura y solitaria figura tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara negra. Incluso alzó la mirada para que su imagen fuera captada por la cámara escondida encima de la puerta.

Sabía muy bien lo que verían cuando examinaran la película: unos ojos de un profundo azul zafiro gracias a las lentillas que se había puesto expresamente para confundir a las fuerzas del orden.

Tomó a Susana entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la camioneta de reparto que había robado previamente. La dejó con cuidado en el asiento trasero del vehículo y le ató las muñecas a la espalda. Luego aseguró los tobillos de la joven con otra larga cuerda y le pegó una cinta gris sobre los labios.

La miró durante un segundo antes de alargar la mano para apartarle el pelo de la cara.

Había intentado advertirle; de verdad que lo había hecho.

Pero ella le había presionado demasiado. Cuando empezó a llamarle al móvil, supo que había comenzado a sospechar. Debería haber imaginado que se daría cuenta enseguida; era una chica muy lista. Muy lista y que contaba con la evidente ventaja de conocerle de toda la vida.

Con una última punzada de dolor, cerró la puerta trasera de la furgoneta y se dirigió al asiento del conductor.

Se desplazó por las calles muy despacio, sin quitarse la máscara hasta que estuvo fuera del pueblo. El resto del camino se limitó a conducir sin traspasar el límite de velocidad.

No tardaría mucho en llegar. Había una estrecha carretera de grava que le llevaría directamente al lugar donde había ordenado a Jaskin que le esperara. Una vez allí se la entregaría sin remordimientos, consciente de que aquel asesino trataba a sus víctimas con excepcional crueldad y lujuria.

A Jaskin sólo se le daba bien una cosa: matar. Hacía muchos años que las drogas le habían destrozado el cerebro y vivía de manera errática entre un crimen y otro. Obedecía cualquier orden sin dudar y no recordaba nada al día siguiente.

Él no la violaría. No sería capaz de hacer eso con Susana.

No podría hacerle daño.

Y tampoco podría quedarse a observar cómo se lo hacían. Tenía que confiar en que las drogas hubieran hecho su trabajo con la misma eficacia que las otras veces.

Susana era el último clavo en el ataúd de los Grandchester. Una vez que su cuerpo fuera hallado junto a alguna pista significativa, los tres primos serían acusados del crimen.

No había salvación ni para ella ni para los Grandchester. Los acontecimientos que comenzaron tantos años antes por fin terminarían. La muerte de los abuelos lo había desencadenado todo, y los viejos se habían llevado aquella información a la tumba. Si ahora los secretos de los Grandchester quedaran al descubierto, todo el mundo se vería afectado.

Él incluido.

No podía consentirlo.

Podría haber terminado allí; debería haberlo hecho.

Y así hubiera sido si Susana no hubiera descubierto que él era el desconocido que la llamaba. Sólo hacía lo que era necesario, se repitió a sí mismo una vez más. Era la única manera de evitar males mayores.

Sabía que no podría engañar a Susana con mentiras. Sí, aquello era lo mejor para todos. Absolutamente para todos.

También para el hombre que dictaba las órdenes y se negaba mancharse las manos de sangre.

Y para la familia que le echaría a los lobos con tal de salvarse. Pero él no tenía intención de caer.

Y si finalmente lo hacía, no caería solo.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Lora Leigh**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Pecados a Medianoche**

**Capitulo 2**

Sentado en el catre de la celda, Terry permanecía en silencio con la mirada clavada en el muro de piedra. Estaba cubierto de sangre aunque ya habían pasado casi dos días desde la muerte de Susana. El sheriff se había negado a permitir que se cambiaran de ropa o se ducharan. Los técnicos del laboratorio necesitaban recoger muestras de ADN y les pidieron las prendas, pero a pesar de ello, el sheriff García rechazó la petición, alegando que los Grandchester necesitaban ver la sangre de Susana para recordar lo que habían hecho.

Incluso allí se podía escuchar a Bogart Whatson gritando al sheriff en su oficina. El agente de reclutamiento tenía una voz atronadora. Desde el momento en que entró en la cárcel había captado la atención de todo el mundo salvo la de Terry, Stear y Albert, que seguían demasiado aturdidos para fijarse en nada.

—Sé que le maté —volvió a repetir Albert—. Le clavé el cuchillo en el riñón. Es una herida mortal.

No era normal que Albert, de veintidós años, supiera cómo asestar una cuchillada letal. Pero no mentía.

Desafortunadamente, había clavado el cuchillo demasiado tarde.

Los tres habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Terry volvió a recordar lo ocurrido después de que los gritos de Susana resonaran en el bosque en mitad de la noche, despertándoles bruscamente. Había acampado con sus primos a orillas del lago y al oírla, comenzaron a correr entre los árboles en su busca.

Siguieron el resplandor de una hoguera hasta casi la cima de la montaña Albert. Durante su carrera, los gritos pasaron de enfurecidos a agonizantes y, justo cuando entraron en un claro, vieron que el asaltante de Susana le clavaba un cuchillo en el costado.

Albert no pudo salvarla.

La figura vestida de negro comenzó a correr tras apartarse de ella con los pantalones todavía por las rodillas y los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo. Albert se lanzó a por él y lo tiró al suelo mientras Terry se acercaba a Susana. Albert, entretanto, luchó contra el criminal. Su cuchillo brilló bajo la luz de la luna antes de que un agudo grito se escuchara en la noche. El violador había logrado coger una piedra y golpear a su primo en la cabeza antes de huir.

A pesar de que la sombra de la muerte ya había caído sobre los ojos azules de Susana, sus últimos pensamientos fueron para su hermana. Al parecer tenía bronquitis.

—Cuida de Candy —le suplicó a Terry, llorando. Él la abrazó y la sangre de su amiga le empapó la camiseta mientras su primo Stear llamaba al 911.

—Por favor, Terry, prométemelo. —Cuanto más se alteraba ella, más rápido fluía su sangre haciendo que la vida escapara de su cuerpo.

—Te lo prometo, Susana —dijo con voz ronca, consciente de lo que ella esperaba de él—. Te prometo que siempre cuidaré de Candy. No había salvación para Susana.

Terry le presionó la herida al tiempo que la abrazaba. Gritó pidiendo ayuda, pero sabía que aunque por un milagro llegara alguien, no podría hacer nada. Ella alzó una mano temblorosa y le acarició la mejilla.

—Candy te ama, Terry. Te amará siempre del mismo modo que yo amé a Charlie. Dale una oportunidad cuando crezca. —Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Terry al darse cuenta de que la perdía para siempre—. Prométemelo. Ocúpate de ella. —Entonces, Susana miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió antes de susurrar—: ¡Oh, Terry! ¡Es Charlie! —Le temblaron los labios mientras una alegría incontenible le inundaba la cara a pesar de que su mirada se apagaba—. Por fin ha venido a buscarme, Terry. Charlie ha venido por mí...

Fueron sus últimas palabras. Terry pudo ver que, en el momento en que la vida abandonó su cuerpo, ella sonreía. Jamás la había visto tan feliz desde el día en que se casó con su adorado Charlie. Entonces, Terry comenzó a gritar su nombre.

Pero el sheriff no les había creído.

Él y sus ayudantes llegaron antes que la policía estatal y, sin escuchar sus argumentos, les esposaron y arrestaron por el asesinato de Susana. Desde ese momento habían tratado de acusarles también de los otros cinco asesinatos ocurridos ese verano.

El asesino en serie de la máscara negra había sido captado por la cámara de vigilancia de la farmacia secuestrando a Susana la noche anterior. Al parecer, Candy había denunciado la desaparición de su hermana al ver que no regresaba al apartamento con la medicina que había ido a buscar.

Por la mañana, cuando el farmacéutico acudió a abrir el negocio, se encontró la medicina tirada en el suelo. Y, aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, las llaves de Susana todavía seguían en la acera.

Por suerte, la cinta de la cámara de seguridad señalaba que el secuestro había tenido lugar horas antes de que Stear hiciera aquella desesperada llamada al 911. Y, además, numerosos testigos situaban a los Grandchester a varias manzanas de la farmacia a la hora del suceso.

Bogart Whatson, un agente de reclutamiento del ejército, mostrando un inusual interés por el bienestar de los tres, no corrió a la cárcel para ponerles en libertad bajo fianza cuando se enteró de su arresto ni tampoco acudió a contratar al abogado más cercano; recordó haberles visto en la ciudad, cerca del hotel, justo en el momento en que él estaba repostando en la gasolinera, por lo que se fue directo a hablar con la encargada del negocio, Daisy Flanagan.

Por suerte, Daisy era amiga de los Grandchester. Quizá no lo demostrara públicamente, pero lo era. A veces, hasta ellos tenían la suerte a su favor.

Que Daisy fuera la hija del dueño de la gasolinera también había ayudado a que Bogart obtuviera la película de la cámara de seguridad antes de que alguien la hiciera desaparecer.

Sin embargo, nada de todo aquello había servido para ponerlos en libertad; dos días después de que mataran a Susana, todavía seguían sentados en aquella maldita celda preguntándose qué demonios había ocurrido.

Terry no podía apartar los recuerdos de su mente.

La imagen de la sonrisa llena de amor con la que Susana le susurró que Charlie había ido a por ella le estremecía incluso ahora. Tuvo la sensación de que ella estaba esperando a su esposo, de que sabía que iría a buscarla.

Susana le hizo prometer que protegería a Candy y le preocupaba el hecho de que estuviera enferma y sola en el apartamento. Según la amiga y vecina de Susana, no hacía más que llorar. Llamaba a su hermana sin cesar y sus tíos estaban planteándose llevarla a urgencias debido a la gravedad que había adquirido la bronquitis.

Y, de fondo, mezclándose con sus pensamientos, seguían llegando los gritos de Bogart; hablaba sobre un vagabundo que fue encontrado con el cuchillo de Albert clavado en el costado, jadeante y cubierto de la sangre de Susana.

Furioso, Bogart amenazaba con llevar las pruebas a un abogado de Denver para que se encargara de que las analizaran. No se cansaba de exigir al sheriff que les liberara de una vez, antes de que presentara una denuncia por arresto ilegal.

—Si viera de una maldita vez la cinta de seguridad de la gasolinera, se dejaría de estupideces —intentaba razonar a gritos—. ¡Déjeles en libertad de una puta vez!

Terry sacudió la cabeza.

Sus primos y él eran los únicos que sabían que Bogart Whatson también era un Grandchester. Sus abuelos le habían dado en adopción porque no podían mantener a más niños.

Terry no conocía toda la historia; apenas le había dado tiempo a asimilar que el agente de reclutamiento que llegó un buen día por Sweetrock era realmente su tío. Bogart había buscado a su familia biológica durante más de diez años y, cuando por fin dio con ella, había establecido un poderoso lazo afectivo con sus sobrinos al enterarse de que sus padres habían muerto.

Bogart supo entonces que sus hermanos siempre creyeron que el hijo que sus padres tuvieron a edad madura había muerto, que el rancho había sido supuestamente vendido y que sus sobrinos mantenían un largo enfrentamiento con las principales familias del condado. Viendo el panorama, intentó convencer a sus sobrinos de que abandonaran la zona y comenzaran una nueva vida en la Marina.

Y ahora se ponía de nuevo a su lado, montando un escándalo en la oficina del sheriff.

Bogart gritaba todo tipo de teorías acerca del ADN, vagabundos, asesinos en serie y coartadas, mientras Terry se preguntaba para qué se tomaba tantas molestias.

Inquieto, se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros. Miraba al frente, aunque lo único que veía era la escena de la muerte de Susana reflejada en la pared.

¿Cómo estaría Candy? Le había prometido a Susana que velaría por ella. Pero ¿cómo lograría hacerlo? Lo había prometido, cierto, pero la semana anterior se había alistado en la Marina. Lo habían hecho los tres: Stear, Albert y él. Ya habían sufrido suficiente en el condado de Stafford y como sus padres antes que ellos, llegaron a la conclusión de que las Fuerzas Armadas eran su mejor opción.

Quizá por la misma razón: estaban hartos de rumores y especulaciones.

Y todo por culpa de las tres malditas familias que destacaban a sus anchas en el condado, como si fuera su pequeño reino feudal.

Unas cuantas generaciones atrás, había sido el antepasado al que debían su apellido, J. Richard Grandchester, quien compró al gobierno ochocientos acres de tierras de excelente calidad junto con tres socios: James Stafford, Guillermo Robson y John Cartwright.

En aquel momento los cuatro hombres eran amigos íntimos, así que se asociaron en los negocios. Adquirieron las tierras, el ganado y los caballos que necesitaban, y luego buscaron esposas.

Se establecieron en aquel lugar entre las montañas y sus familias empezaron a crecer. Pero durante aquellos primeros años, ocurrió algo que acabó con su amistad, y la suerte de J. Richard Grandchester se esfumó. Mientras los demás prosperaban, él y su familia cayeron en desgracia durante generaciones hasta que, por fin, el abuelo de Terry estovo a punto de morir por una infección pulmonar.

Mientras estaba hospitalizado, luchando por su vida, ni siquiera fue consciente de que todo el mundo creía que su hijo menor había muerto. Pero la realidad era que su esposa, Eleanor Grandchester, se puso en contacto con unos conocidos que estaban desesperados por adoptar un niño. Vendió a su bebé porque necesitaba el dinero para salvar al resto de la familia y al rancho, su bien más preciado.

El día de sus muertes, aunque no disponían de efectivo, poseían una fortuna en tierras. Pero por alguna razón, esa misma mañana retiró su escaso dinero del banco y aceptaron unos miserables cien mil dólares por un rancho que vaha más del triple.

Por la noche, cuando se dirigían a Colorado Springs por la sinuosa carretera de montaña —que en algunos tramos bordeaba el río y en otros altos acantilados—, Jr. Grandchester, el descendiente de J. Richard Grandchester, perdió el control del vehículo y cayó en picado por uno de los precipicios.

El coche estalló con tal estruendo que la explosión pudo oírse desde cualquier punto de las montañas. Sin embargo, no se descubrieron las frágiles volutas de humo que ascendían desde el fondo del cañón hasta el día siguiente.

Y lo más extraño fue que, bastantes años después, sus tres hijos sus nueras murieron de la misma manera. Su coche se despeñó cuando volvían de Denver. La coincidencia era, simplemente, asombrosa... y sospechosa.

—Como siga así, Bogart les hará estallar los tímpanos —señaló Stear en voz baja al tiempo que él y Albert se levantaban de los catres sobre los que habían estado sentados.

Cuando las puertas metálicas del pasillo de las celdas se abrieron, el sargento de artillería Bogart Grandchester Whatson, de los Whatson de Boston, Massachussets, entró acompañado de dos policías militares y el abogado que había contratado ese mismo día en Denver.

Bogart tenía el ceño fruncido. En su rostro, duro como el granito, brillaban unos ojos azules como gélidas gemas mientras seguía al sheriff Biber García hasta la celda en la que estaban encerrados los tres primos.

La preocupación de Terry desapareció cuando observó la mirada de puro odio que les lanzó el sheriff.

—Jodidos cabrones, será mejor que se vallan del condado. —García introdujo la llave en la puerta de la celda, la giró con furia y abrió con un fuerte ruido metálico—. Como vuelva a verlos por aquí, les meteré un tiro en la cabeza.

—Sólo si te lo ordenan los barones —se burló Terry, usando el apodo que se daba a los patriarcas de las tres familias.

Al instante, García le enterró el puño en las costillas y aprovechó que el golpe había dejado sin aliento a su prisionero para empujarle contra los barrotes metálicos. Terry sintió que la furia tomaba el control impulsándole a abalanzarse sobre el sheriff, pero Stear, Albert y Bogart le retuvieran.

—Déjalo, hijo —le gruñó Bogart al oído—. Deberías haber mantenido la boca cerrada o estar preparado para esto.

Tenía razón y Terry lo sabía. Pero aun así, quería partirle la cara a aquel bastardo con sus propias manos.

El sheriff le miró con expresión sardónica.

Terry pensó que no dejaba de ser irónico que Kuki, el hijo del sheriff, poseyera todo el honor que le faltaba a su padre y fuera una de las pocas personas del condado que desaprobaba el tratamiento que sus primos y él habían recibido durante los últimos días. Aquélla era la razón por la que García estaba tan furioso. Que su hijo defendiera a los tres primos no sentaría bien a los barones, que le ordenaban cuándo respirar, cuándo orinar e incluso cuándo follar.

Terry curvó los labios mientras miraba al sheriff.

—Muy bien, señor —repuso lentamente, dirigiéndose a su tío—. Tiene razón, debería habérmelo esperado. Además, creo que el sheriff es consciente del precio que paga por cumplir esas órdenes.

Había perdido a su hijo. Kuki García había reprendido a su padre el día anterior, diciéndole que no podía creer que estuvieran emparentados y que esperaba que la estupidez no fuera hereditaria.

—Eres un maldito hijo de perra —le espetó García—. Volverás. Y cuando lo hagas, Kuki se dará cuenta de que eres un asesino.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—No. De lo que se dará cuenta es de que los barones te manipulan. Una pena, porque creo que Kuki está cansado de verte saltar cuando ellos lo ordenan.

—Lléveselo de aquí, Whatson —masculló el sheriff—, antes de que decida ahorrarle al condado el dinero del juicio y le meta una bala entre los ojos.

Los dos policías militares se llevaron la mano a las culatas de sus armas, un hecho que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

—Larguémonos —bramó Bogart—. Tenéis que hablar con vuestro abogado para estudiar este asunto con detenimiento.

—Antes tengo que encargarme de otra cosa —dijo Terry, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Ni hablar —gruñó Bogart, siguiéndole—. Y no se te ocurra discutir ahora conmigo, hijo.

Terry esperó a estar fuera para volverse hacia su tío y mirarle a los ojos con determinación. La ira tensaba su cuerpo y le hacía hervir la sangre en las venas.

—Tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice a Susana. —Cerró los puños al pensar en lo que le esperaba—. Después iré donde me indiques, pero tengo que hacer eso primero.

—¿Qué es más importante que tu libertad? —inquirió Bogart, tomándole del brazo.

—Mi honor —respondió Terry bruscamente, zafándose de su mano—. Yo no rompo mis promesas.

Candy estaba enferma; Tom y Kuki le habían dicho que su estado era grave y que no disponía de medicinas. Estas habían sido confiscadas como pruebas al ser halladas ante la puerta de la farmacia, y Terry no sabía si alguien se había preocupado de proporcionarle otras.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que su vida tomaría esos caminos. Con veinte años, pensaba que nada se interpondría en su camino y a pesar de todos los problemas a los que sus primos y él tenían que enfrentarse, había creído que finalmente todo se solucionaría.

Lo ocurrido no tenía cabida ni en sus peores pesadillas.

¿Cómo iba a imaginar que Susana moriría en sus brazos? ¿Qué le arrestarían por su asesinato cuando él sólo había intentado salvarla?

El pequeño grupo comenzó a caminar bajo el brillante sol veraniego, seguido por la mirada acusadora de las casi dos docenas de habitantes de Sweetrock que estaban en los alrededores. Quizá deberían habérselo esperado.

Justo entonces, apareció entre la multitud Arthur Kelly, el tío de la madre de Terry. Tenía el ceño fruncido cuando se acercó bamboleándose sobre sus piernas arqueadas, producto de años de trabajo en el pequeño rancho que poseía en un lugar a medio camino entre Sweetrock y Aspen, a bastante distancia de las propiedades de la familia con la que su hermana había emparentado.

Arthur había criado a Terry y a sus primos cuando nadie quiso hacerse cargo de ellos. ¿Les dejaría ahora de lado?

—Bien, larguémonos de aquí —gruñó, deteniéndose frente a ellos y entregándoles un paquete a cada uno—. Tengo que alimentar al ganado y ocuparme de los caballos. No puedo andar perdiendo el tiempo.

Había ido a buscarles. A pesar de que todos los presentes les acusaban con la mirada, Arthur estaba allí, como siempre, para protegerles lo mejor que sabía.

—Primero tengo que hacer una parada —repuso Terry en voz baja.

El ceño de Arthur se hizo más profundo y respiró hondo.

—Así que tienes que... —Se interrumpió abruptamente—. Está bien, haz lo que sea de una vez. Así podremos irnos a casa para tratar de encontrar una solución que nos saque de este embrollo. —Sacudió su cabeza canosa—. Salvarlos a ustedes tres se está convirtiendo en un trabajo a tiempo completo, Terry, y yo me estoy haciendo viejo. A partir de ahora vas a tener que ocuparte tú del asunto.

No le dio tiempo a responder. Se volvió y se dirigió a grandes zancadas a su todoterreno sin esperar que le siguieran.

—Date prisa en cumplir esa promesa tuya —le dijo Bogart, que estaba a su espalda—. Tenemos un duro día por delante. Como bien dice Arthur, debemos encontrar la solución a este embrollo.

Terry pensó que tenían mucho más que un duro día por delante. Sería una vida difícil, porque Stear, Albert y él volverían. Conocía a sus primos tan bien como a sí mismo y sabía que no existía la más mínima posibilidad de que permitieran que los barones se deshicieran de ellos con tanta facilidad.

Por otra parte, no tenía ninguna duda de que la grabación de la cámara de seguridad de la gasolinera sería suficiente para probar su inocencia. No eran estúpidos y jamás le contaban a nadie sus planes. Lo aprendieron cuando eran adolescentes; ya entonces les acusaron de robar coches, dinero o cualquier cosa que desapareciera.

La mayoría de sus días Ubres los pasaban solos en el rancho, arreglando cercas o realizando otras tareas después de que los vaqueros se fueran. Y nadie, ni siquiera Arthur, sabía que habían ido acampar al lago ese fin de semana.

Que hubieran matado a Susana tan cerca de su campamento era un burdo intento para incriminarles. Terry comenzaba a preguntarse si los demás asesinatos, que el FBI atribuía a un asesino en serie, no serían también una torpe tentativa para perjudicar a los primos Grandchester.

—Espera un segundo. —Stear se detuvo ante él cuando se encaminaban hacia los vehículos estacionados al otro lado de la plaza—. Vas a ver a Candy, ¿verdad?

Terry asintió con la cabeza.

—Te entiendo pero... —Terry agitó la mano diciéndole que le dejara en paz, pero su primo siguió hablando—. Escúchame un momento. Los habitantes de este maldito pueblo piensan que somos asesinos y pueden intentar algo contra ti. Déjame llamar a Tom y a Kuki. Irán por ella y la cuidarán. Tú no puedes protegerla ahora mismo. Joder, si incluso nos va a resultar difícil cuidar de nosotros mismos.

Tenía razón.

—Necesito verla, Stear. Aunque sólo sean unos minutos. Necesito asegurarme de que está bien —le explicó Terry—. Si no la encuentro allí, sabré que está en casa de sus padres y me quedaré más tranquilo. Pero quiero verla con mis propios ojos.

Después de ponerse los vaqueros y la camiseta limpios que su tío le había llevado detrás de un bloque de apartamentos, Terry subió las escaleras que conducían a la casa que había pertenecido a Susana.

Todavía tenía la llave. Ella no le había llegado a pedir que se la devolviera. Abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor.

Si no supiera que Susana había muerto, lo habría sabido en el momento en que entró allí. Su vitalidad había resultado casi tangible cuando estaba viva. Sin embargo, ahora tuvo la sensación de que la pesada carga del sufrimiento que flotaba en la estancia le envolvía.

Esperaba que Candy estuviera en casa de sus padres. Era donde debía estar, no allí sola. Pero cuando se asomó por la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio, la vio tumbada en la cama, sola y dormida, con la cara pálida y desmejorada.

Al menos la medicina estaba sobre la mesilla de noche, junto a un vaso de agua. Alguien se había ocupado de ella.

Casi sin respirar, se sentó en el borde del colchón y le cubrió suavemente los hombros con la manta.

Ella movió las pestañas antes de abrir los ojos y clavar en él aquellas pupilas verdes que mostraban una desgarradora expresión de dolor.

—Terry —musitó con voz entrecortada mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Ven aquí, mi pequeña Candy. —Terry la alzó para estrecharla contra sí y sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta cuando ella se acurrucó contra su pecho, presa de desgarradores sollozos. Tratando de contenerse para no llorar, apretó los párpados y susurró—: Tranquila, cariño. Llora. —Su voz estaba llena de ternura mientras apoyaba la mejilla contra su sien—. Llora por los dos.

Terry había perdido a su mejor amiga y no sabía cómo podría llegar a superarlo. No pudo protegerla a pesar de haberle prometido a Charlie que lo haría. Había roto la única promesa que le hizo al hombre al que llamó hermano.

Mientras abrazaba y acunaba a Candy, se preguntó por qué a Susana se le habría ocurrido pedirle que mantuviera a su hermana a salvo cuando no había sido capaz de protegerla a ella.

¿Cómo podía él mismo creer que sería capaz de cuidar a aquella niña abandonada que había logrado hacerse un hueco en su corazón?

Pero lo había prometido y tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

Susana no sabía lo que le había pedido. No tenía ni idea de que sus primos y él se habían alistado en la Marina. ¿Dónde dejaba eso a Candy?

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Aquel agudo chillido femenino le hizo alzar la cabeza de golpe. María Johnson, la tía de Candy, estaba en el umbral de la puerta y parecía a punto de salir corriendo de allí dando gritos.

—Terry Grandchester, me acabas de dar un susto de muerte. —Su expresión de terror se transformó en otra de recriminación al darse cuenta de que su sobrina se aferraba a él como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca.

—Se lo prometí a Susana. —Tragó saliva. El cansancio pareció hacer mella en el debilitado cuerpo de Candy, cuyos sollozos comenzaban a perder fuerza—. Le prometí que la cuidaría.

La mujer parpadeó con rapidez antes de asentir con la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de compasión.

—Estaré en la sala con Ben.

Su marido no estaba allí cuando Terry entró en el apartamento y no había oído entrar a nadie. Parecía que María se acababa de despertar, así que dudaba mucho que su marido se encontrara en el apartamento. Pero se presentaría de inmediato; su casa estaba a sólo una manzana de distancia.

Asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que acariciaba la espalda de Candy con un largo movimiento que la hizo relajarse contra él.

Parecía a punto de quedarse dormida. La medicina para la bronquitis debía de actuar también como sedante. Mejor, eso le permitiría descansar.

—La echo de menos, Terrence —dijo ella con una voz ronca que evidenciaba el dolor que le oprimía el corazón.

—Yo también, pequeña —murmuró—. Duerme. Tienes que ponerte bien, ¿de acuerdo?

No podía dejarla mientras estuviera enferma, pero en cuanto estuviera mejor y sus primos y él fueran absueltos de todos los cargos, se marcharía lejos por mucho tiempo.

—No me dejes, Terrence. —Sus palabras rezumaban sufrimiento—. Por favor, no te vayas tú también.

—Me quedaré, Candy —le prometió—. Me quedaré todo el tiempo que pueda.

No pensaba provocarle más pesar diciéndole que se marcharía pronto.

Dejó de abrazarla con tanta fuerza, permitiendo que se durmiera. Luego la recostó sobre la cama, la cubrió con las sábanas y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

Se preguntó si él volvería a dormir alguna vez. Si sería capaz de abandonarse a la bendición del sueño tras la muerte de Susana.

Después se dirigió a la sala dispuesto a enfrentarse a María y a los sarcásticos comentarios que Ben Johnson solía regalar a todo el mundo, aunque ahora no estaba de humor para escuchar estupideces.

Los hermanos Johnson no formaban parte del grupo de personas que se agolpaban a la salida de la cárcel cuando les pusieron en libertad, a pesar de que esperaban que George Johnson, el padre de Candy y Susana, montara una escena en público.

Y por una vez en su vida, Ben Johnson se mantuvo callado cuando Terry entró en la sala.

María se mantuvo apoyada en el marco de la puerta que comunicaba la sala con la cocina mientras Ben se levantaba para observar la calle a través del enorme ventanal.

—El alquiler está pagado durante los próximos tres meses —dijo la tía de Candy con lentitud—. George no quiere tener a Candy en casa durante un tiempo y Margaret... Bueno, ella no se encuentra bien.

Ben se giró. Su esposa y él compartieron una mirada de mudo entendimiento que hizo que Terry entrecerrara los ojos.

—¿No quieren tenerla en casa ahora? ¿Después de haber perdido a Susana?

La expresión de Ben se tornó dura e impenetrable al oír aquello, pero se limitó a guardar silencio.

—Es una situación complicada, Terry —trató de explicarle la mujer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—, pero nosotros nos ocuparemos de Candy lo mejor que podamos.

—Quiero que me informéis de todo cuanto necesite —exigió—. Yo me encargaré de sus gastos.

—No es responsabilidad tuya —gruñó Ben—. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de Candy.

—Informadme —repitió con suavidad, tranquilizándose al ver que María asentía con la cabeza—. Volveré a visitarla, pero después... —Tragó y su saliva se llevó consigo la furia y el dolor—. Una vez que retiren los cargos, nos iremos.

—¡Vaya sorpresa! —murmuró Ben.

Terry le ignoró y María le lanzó a su marido una mirada de advertencia.

—Nos ocuparemos de Candy, Terry. Si llegara a necesitar algo que nosotros no podamos facilitarle, nos pondremos en contacto contigo —le prometió.

Era mucho más de lo que esperaba conseguir.

—Gracias, María.

No había nada más que decir. No tenía otra manera de ocuparse de Candy, tal y como le había prometido a su hermana.

Se dispuso a abandonar el apartamento sin añadir nada y casi hubiera jurado que escuchó a Candy llamarle cuando cerraba la puerta.

Pero en vez de regresar junto a ella, se obligó a salir y bajar las escaleras para abandonar el edificio por la puerta trasera, la misma por la que había entrado.

Sus primos, su tío, el abogado y dos policías militares le esperaban. Se acercó a su moto, puso en marcha el motor y aceleró en el momento en el que éste cobró vida. Luego se dirigió a la salida del pueblo, rumbo al rancho Kelly, donde se había criado.

Los pondrían en libertad y él lo sabía. Pero aun así, la mayoría de los habitantes de aquel pueblo jamás reconocería que no habían cometido el crimen.

Eso no significaba que ellos fueran a mantenerse alejados. No quería decir que tuvieran la intención de renunciar a la herencia que les correspondía ni a las tierras que legítimamente les pertenecían.

Por el contrario, sólo lucharían con más ahínco por recuperar su legado.

_Cuando Candice tenía veintiún años…_

Candy salió silenciosamente del hotel con el corazón desbocado. El dolor y las ganas de llorar la desgarraban por dentro. Había tenido que recurrir a cada brizna de su voluntad para alejarse de aquellos brazos, para salir de aquella cama y vestirse. Y abandonar la habitación le resultó incluso más difícil.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo; sobre todo sus partes íntimas. Tenía los pezones sensibles, el clítoris palpitaba todavía con perezosa satisfacción y sentía un hormigueo en las nalgas que él había azotado mientras la penetraba desde atrás.

El sol apenas comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte. La ventisca que había obligado a suspender todos los vuelos con salida desde Denver había finalizado hacía ya varias horas. El pronóstico climatológico anunciaba frío y cielos parcialmente nubosos, pero el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir indicaba que su vuelo, rumbo a Sweetrock, saldría al cabo de dos horas.

Por su parte, Terrence se alejaría otra vez del condado de Stafford y se marcharía allá donde quiera que la Marina le necesitara.

Al contrario que la joven, él no había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los últimos ocho años. Todavía seguía dejándola sin respiración cuando le veía, haciéndola sentir cosas que no comprendía ni sabía cómo controlar; sin embargo, sus sentimientos por él eran ahora más ardientes, más intensos. La madurez de su cuerpo había llegado acompañada de un deseo, una lujuria y un hambre contra los que no podía luchar.

Todo en él la excitaba. Su sonrisa, la voracidad que asomaba a sus ojos azul zafiro, la sensualidad que caracterizaba su expresión o las gruesas pestañas negras, demasiado largas para pertenecer a un hombre. Ahora llevaba el pelo cortado casi al hombro, lo que hacía que los sombríos ángulos de su cara parecieran todavía más duros y atractivos.

Dios, ni siquiera imaginaba lo que él le haría anhelar, lo que podría hacerla sentir.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a revivir el encuentro en su mente.

—_¿Candy?_

_La joven alzó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo en la cafetería del aeropuerto casi desierto. El aburrido ejemplar que sostenía en las manos estaba repleto de historias sin sentido que no servían ni para pasar el rato._

_Pero esa voz... La había oído en sueños tantas veces..._

_Abrió los ojos como platos al tropezarse con aquella mirada brillante._

—_Terrence. —No sabía que pronunciaría su nombre con tanta facilidad._

_Fue sólo un susurro, aunque ella reconoció la ronca necesidad en su voz._

_El corazón se le aceleró hasta alcanzar un ritmo casi brutal y palpitó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras aspiraba temblorosamente._

—_¿Te has quedado en tierra? —le preguntó él con la cabera ladeada y el petate colgando de su mano como si no pesara nada._

_Terry no había cambiado demasiado si se dejaba a un lado la nueva agresividad de su rostro, la experiencia que reflejaba su expresión y el ansia que hacía brillar con voracidad sus ojos color zafiro._

_No vestía el uniforme de la Marina, sino vaqueros, camiseta, caladora de cuero y botas. Sus hombros parecían más anchos de lo que recordaba, sus muslos eran poderosos y sus piernas largas y fuertes._

_Mientras él deslizaba la mirada sobre su cuerpo, ella notó que se humedecía, que le latía el clítoris y que sus pezones se erizaban. Cada una de sus células respondía a aquel hombre. Únicamente a él._

_Candy sabía lo que era el deseo. Lo sintió por primera vez a los trece años y, a los catorce, era plenamente consciente de su cuerpo cada vez que veía a Terry. Entonces, él había regresado a casa de permiso junto a sus primos, y dedicaron aquella semana a intentar solventar un asunto legal que afectaba a su herencia y en el que estaban implicados los barones de condado. Y, como cada vez que regresaba, él tuvo un momento para ir a verla._

_El verano que cumplió quince, ellos aparecieron otra vez en el pueblo. En aquella ocasión, Terry se acercó a ella vestido con un traje negro en la fiesta de primavera y le pidió un baile._

_Mientras giraban por la pista, él le preguntó cómo le iba todo, qué tal se le daba la escuela. Se interesó por sus padres, por sus tíos. Y, cuando le preguntó si necesitaba algo, ella quiso llorar porque lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en cuánto le echaba de menos y lo bien que se encontraba entre sus bracos. Le hubiera gustado quedarse allí para siempre._

_A lo largo de los cuatro años siguientes la situación se repitió muchas veces, con la única diferencia de que cada año que pasaba ella había alcanzado un mayor grado de madurez sexual, y cada vez le resultaban más familiares el deseo y la necesidad. Su sensualidad parecía despertar a medida que le veía. Siguieron encontrándose esporádicamente mientras ella seguía madurando y sus contactos resultaron cada vez más ardientes, más explosivos, hasta que estallaron sin control._

_Finalmente se tropezó con él en aquel aeropuerto casi desierto. Se habían suspendido los vuelos a causa de la salvaje ventisca y las compañías aéreas habían alojado a casi todos los viajeros en los hoteles cercanos. Por desgracia, ella no fue una de los afortunados._

—_Candy ¿te has quedado en tierra? —repitió él, con la mirada iluminada por un voraz resplandor interior. Aquella llama llevaba allí desde el verano en que ella cumplió dieciocho años, cuando se encontraron por casualidad durante una noche de copas en Denver, donde ella pasaba unos días con su tía._

_En aquel momento circuló entre ellos una corriente eléctrica que les hizo estremecer. Esa noche la besó y, desde entonces, nada volvió a ser igual._

—_Sí —susurró la joven, jadeante. Siempre se le cortaba la respiración cuando estaba cerca de él. Siempre se apoderaba de ella una sensación de anticipación y deseo._

_Terry le había tendido la mano._

_Su palma era firme y ancha, sus dedos largos y elegantes y qué Dios la ayudara, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en qué sentiría si esos dedos la acariciaban entre los muslos, si se deslizaran entre sus húmedos pliegues hasta llenar la estrecha entrada de su cuerpo._

_El deseo resultó tan intenso, tan impactante, que se vio obligada a apretar las piernas para poder aliviar el repentino e inesperado latido de su clítoris._

_Pero nada podía haberla preparado para el momento en que la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella, obligándola a levantarse de la silla de plástico en la que llevaba sentada varias horas._

_Sus miradas se entrelazaron y su cuerpo se inundó de anhelo; la necesidad de tocarle se apoderó de sus sentidos. La sensación de su cálida y callosa mano envolviendo la suya le hizo sentir una puntada de placer justo en el centro de su vientre._

_Nunca se había sentido tan sensible. En su interior creció una necesidad sexual tan profunda, tan primitiva, que apenas logró contenerse y no suplicarle que la tomara en el acto._

—_Tus ojos me dicen lo que callas —susurró él—. Cada año son más oscuros y están más llenos de deseo. Dime Candy ¿cuánto más se pueden oscurecer de pasión?_

_Fue como si presionara un interruptor. Una creciente oleada de deseo atravesó el cuerpo de la joven y la excitación se avivó en su vientre de una manera intensa e incontrolable._

_Apenas fue capaz de respirar. No había oxígeno suficiente. Había esperado tanto tiempo ver reflejada aquella necesidad en los ojos de Terry, que sus pulmones no respondían. Candy era consciente de que el control de Terry era más fuerte que su deseo por ella y sin embargo, su propio cuerpo no respondía a ningún otro hombre._

—_¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a hacerme esperar? —le respondió la joven, dándose cuenta en ese instante de que la intrincada telaraña que habían tejido a su alrededor desde el verano en que ella cumplió dieciocho años comenzaba a desintegrarse._

_Desde entonces habían pasado tres años en los que, a pesar de que él se resistió a ella, habían disfrutado de tres intensos besos._

_La mirada de Terry se deslizó lentamente por sus labios mientras daba un único paso hacia ella. Le apretó la mano contra el pecho antes de soltarla y acariciarle el pelo, reteniéndole cautivos los ojos con la intensidad de su mirada. Fascinada, la joven se vio arrastrada a un remolino de sensaciones que anuló cualquier objeción que hubiera podido tener. Y no es que hubiera tenido intención de pensar en nada._

_Terry inclinó la cabera al tiempo que deslizaba un dedo por su mejilla, inmovilizándola mientras posaba sus labios contra los de ella._

_Aunque Candy era virgen, no ignoraba las reacciones de su cuerpo, la necesidad y la excitación que crecía en su interior cada vez que pensaba en él._

_Allí, en mitad de la cafetería casi desierta de un aeropuerto, Terry apretó la boca contra la suya, separándole los labios al tiempo que se los lamía. Debió de dejar caer el petate, porque le envolvió las caderas con el brazo y la presionó contra su cuerpo para profundizar el beso._

_Él la tentó con toda la sabiduría de su experiencia. Demandando y exigiendo. Reclamaba y a Candy no le quedaba más remedio que someterse. El efecto que tenía sobre ella no le permitía a la joven echarse atrás. El placer que le proporcionó, el calor que inundó sus sentidos y se extendió por todo su cuerpo fue demasiado adictivo para negarse._

_A partir de ese momento le pareció vivir un sueño._

_La ventisca rugió con furia en torno a ellos y pareció aislarlos en su pequeño mundo privado durante el tiempo que les llevó cubrir el corto trayecto del aeropuerto al hotel, en un todoterreno que Terry había alquilado previamente._

_Y cuando llegaron a la habitación..._

Candy contuvo el aliento. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido la atravesó, desgarrándola, y tuvo que apretar los puños ante la intensa necesidad de su cuerpo recién saciado, del duro latido de su clítoris.

Alejarse del único hombre al que había amado le había resultado casi imposible. Cuando descendió la escalera del hotel y se subió a un taxi, apenas podía creer que lo hubiera logrado sin que él la hubiera descubierto.

Terry tenía que estar exhausto, si no, se habría despertado.

No, no había sido por eso, admitió para sí con el corazón en un puño.

Se había hecho el dormido para permitir que se fuera.

Y ella era demasiado cobarde para querer saber por qué.

Terry vio cómo Candy alzaba la mirada hacia la ventana de su habitación antes de subirse al taxi, y entrecerró los ojos pensativamente, oculto tras la cortina.

No quería dejarla marchar. Incluso su propia alma le había exigido que la retuviera, que la rodeara con los brazos y la poseyera hasta que estuviera demasiado cansada para escabullirse mientras pensaba que dormía.

¿Por qué se lo había permitido?

Porque si no se escapaba ahora, lo haría más tarde. Quizá mientras se duchaba, o mientras estuviera reunido con Stear y Albert en el bufete del abogado. Sabía que no podría retenerla si ella no quería quedarse.

Estaba demasiado asustada por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos para no huir.

Respiró hondo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, centrando final—mente la mirada en la acusadora mancha rojiza que destacaba en las blancas sábanas.

Candy era virgen cuando llegó.

Se le puso un nudo en la garganta ante la prueba de su inocencia, ante la certeza de que había sido el primero en tocarla de manera íntima, el primero en disfrutar de su frágil cuerpo y en conducirla por los senderos del placer.

El primero en escucharla gemir al alcanzar el clímax.

Su miembro se endureció ferozmente con hambre renovada. Quizá fuera mejor que ella hubiera escapado, porque en ese momento en lo único en que podía pensar era en follarla, en someterla a él por completo hasta escucharla gemir de éxtasis.

Stear y Albert habrían tenido que sacarle a rastras de esa habitación.

Durante años había luchado por encontrarse a sí mismo. No quería ser sólo el heredero de la propiedad que sus padres le habían dejado, el propietario de un dinero que seguía congelado en el banco desde el día que se quedó huérfano.

La guerra duraba ya demasiados años. Sus primos y él llevaban mucho tiempo luchando por su herencia y se habían jurado a sí mismos que esa batalla no la ganarían los barones, a menos que los mataran.

Y dada la importancia de esa cita con el abogado, tan crucial para el caso, sabía que si hubiera retenido a Candy no habría llegado a tiempo. La joven le nublaba la mente y él no podía evitarlo. Lograba meterse bajo su piel de tal manera que le resultaba imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tocarla de nuevo. Desde el momento en que la hizo levantarse de la silla en el aeropuerto y vio el hambre que inundaba sus ojos, sólo pudo pensar en hacerla suya.

Había intentado luchar contra aquella locura. Sólo Dios sabía la fuerza con la que se había resistido a la tentación durante los últimos tres años. Cada vez que la había visto desde que cumplió dieciocho años había acabado besándola. Besos que casi habían terminado con su control el año anterior. Candy era como un fuego al que no podía combatir porque, cuando estaba con ella, el hielo que usualmente sentía en su interior se derretía por completo.

Estar con ella era como llegar a casa en mitad de una noche fría, una tentación que ningún hombre que presumiera de serlo podría resistir. Era Candy, su némesis personal. La única mujer a la que no podría dar la espalda por mucho que lo intentara.

_Terry estaba volviéndose loco por la necesidad de poseerla otra vez._ No hacía ni cinco minutos que se había ido y el deseo por ella volvía a hacer palpitar en su polla con cruel voracidad.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró antes de dirigirse a la ducha.

Tenía cosas que hacer. Cosas que no incluían pasearse de un lado a otro pensando en la forma en que Candy había huido de él.

Cosas que, sin duda alguna, no incluían perseguirla... por muy desesperadamente que quisiera hacerlo.

_Dos meses después…_

El destino se había conjurado contra ella. Se burlaba, se esmeraba en desbaratar su vida, pensó Candy mirando por la ventana del apartamento en el que una vez había vivido su hermana.

No podía dejar de llorar. Habían pasado dos meses, ocho semanas enteras desde el día que se topó con Terry en Denver. Era el tercer año consecutivo que se encontraban allí y, finalmente, habían acabado compartiendo una noche de pasión.

Se apretó la mano contra el abdomen consciente del vacío que sentía ahora y, de nuevo, se le entrecortó la respiración. Angustiada, embargada por la furia y la desesperación, volvió a sollozar con fuerza.

Sabía que su tía estaba en la cocina, a su espalda. Había sido ella quien la había acompañado en el hospital, quien se había quedado a su lado durante todo el día. Fue su tía la que escuchó sus silenciosos sollozos y quien, en ocasiones, lloró con ella.

Su madre, en cambio, no había aparecido.

Margaret Johnson no fue al hospital. No la llamó ni acudió a su apartamento. Fue su padre quien cogió el teléfono cuando la joven quiso ponerse en contacto con ella.

—Está ocupada —le informó George Johnson cuando Candy le pidió que le pasara el teléfono a su madre.

—Por favor, papá. —La joven recordaba que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas—. Por favor, déjame hablar con ella. Necesito hablar con ella.

—¿Para poder llorar porque has perdido a tu pequeño bastardo? —le espetó su padre con voz áspera y furiosa—. Tu hermana debe de estar retorciéndose en su tumba, Candy. Has roto el corazón de tu madre. ¿Cómo has permitido que te tocara el monstruo que mató a Susana? ¿O es que estás tan desesperada por tener todo lo que poseía tu hermana que incluso quieres acostarte con su amante? ¿Tener el hijo que ella no pudo tener? Quizá tengamos suerte y te mate como a todas esas chicas inocentes e indefensas.

Tras decir aquellas terribles palabras, Johnson colgó con brusquedad.

Candy escuchó el tono de la línea durante un buen rato antes de colocar el auricular en su lugar.

Al menos su padre consiguió que dejara de llorar. El impacto que provocaron sus palabras fue tal, que acalló todas las emociones que desbordaban su alma. Sabía que tardaría mucho tiempo en asimilar racionalmente lo que había oído.

—Candy. —Su tía se acercó a la ventana donde estaba sentada, mientras ella permanecía con la mirada clavada en la calle—. Ven a nuestra casa, cariño. Ben está preocupadísimo por ti y no queremos dejarte aquí sola.

—Estaré bien —le aseguró.

Mentía. Jamás volvería a estar bien. Puede que siguiera viviendo, pero jamás volvería a estar bien.

Había perdido a su bebé. El que Terry y ella concibieron la noche que pasaron juntos, dos meses antes.

El encuentro propiciado por la ventisca no fue más que otra coincidencia, al igual que otras que habían ocurrido en el pasado. No era posible que él supiera que ella iba a coger un avión para ir a casa, ni que hubiera aparecido a propósito en el mismo aeropuerto en el que se disponía a pasar la noche ¿verdad?

No, lo que pensaba no podía ser cierto.

Pero ¿qué otra explicación había?

La única que encontraba iba más allá de su imaginación: que la buscaba a propósito.

—¿Vas a llamarle, cariño? —preguntó su tía con suavidad.

Candy negó con la cabeza antes de girarse con un sollozo. El dolor le desgarraba el alma. Le dolía tanto que quería morirse.

—Él querría saberlo —dijo su tía en voz baja, acercándose a la joven con el corazón en un puño. Apenas podía contener las lágrimas.

Santo Dios, ¿cómo era posible que su madre la dejara sola en un momento como ése? ¿Cómo podía Margaret abandonar a su preciosa hija? ¿Cómo se quedaba de brazos cruzados ante todas las crueldades de George?

¿Sería consciente Margaret de todas las veces que George se había interpuesto entre ellas? ¿Se habría percatado su cuñada, perdida en la neblina que le proporcionaba el Valium, de que el hombre que había prometido amarla y protegerla estaba atormentando a su hija?

—Candy —susurró, poniéndole la mano en la rodilla—. No tienes que pasar por esto sola. Él querría saberlo.

La joven negó con la cabeza una vez más.

—¿Por qué? —insistió su tía.

Candy se volvió hacia ella con los ojos brillantes de pesar y desesperación.

—¿No crees que Terry ya ha sufrido suficiente? —preguntó con voz ronca—. No puedo decírselo, tía Ella. No puedo hacerle eso. Por mucho que lo necesitara.

—Y te pido por favor que tampoco se lo digas tú. —Candy alargó la mano y apretó la de su tía, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos que todavía no se habían formado en su mente—. Por favor, tía María. No me hagas eso. No quiero que sienta lástima por mí. Por favor. —Las últimas frases las dijo entre sollozos mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, uniéndose a las que ya mojaban su cara.

Ella asintió vacilante. No le gustaba la idea; no, no le gustaba nada. Pero era Candy quien debía elegir si quería soportar su carga sola o si prefería compartirla con ese joven que, al igual que su sobrina, había perdido algo precioso. Recordaba claramente que Terry había ido a ver a Candy en cuanto salió de la cárcel, después de que le acusaran del asesinato de Susana. Incluso le vio llorar con ella mientras la consolaba. No, no tenía ninguna duda de que también ahora habría acudido a su lado.

Pero ¿podía culpar a su sobrina? ¿No habría protegido ella misma a su esposo Ben de igual manera si aquello les hubiera ocurrido a ellos? Sabía de sobra la respuesta.

—¿Por cuántas cosas más vas a pasar tú sola, Candy? —Suspiró con pesar, sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía al ver a la joven en aquel estado.

—No importa —susurró Candy, negando con la cabeza—. Déjalo estar. Déjame sola, tía María. Por favor. Ahora no puedo hablar.

Su tía comprendía perfectamente su petición. Candy le había susurrado esas mismas palabras ocho años antes, después de que enterraran a su hermana.

Una vez que la ceremonia terminó y se marcharon todos los asistentes, María y Ben fueron incapaces de encontrar a Candy hasta que les llamó el director de la funeraria, alarmado ante la posibilidad de que si no iba alguien a buscar a la niña, pronto hiciera compañía a Susana.

Habían ido a buscarla a toda prisa e intentaron convencerla para que fuera a su casa.

—Déjame sola, tía María —le pidió entonces Candy con vehemencia. Su voz había reflejado una agonía tan profunda que incluso Ben había tenido que contener las lágrimas—. Déjame sola antes de que también te haga sufrir a ti.

Candy se distanció de ellos a partir de ese momento. Tanto María como Ben fueron testigos impotentes de la pérdida de emoción en su mirada, de la expresión distante a pesar de las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro.

Y ahora le estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Preocupada, María se volvió hacia la ventana preguntándose a dónde habría ido la mente de su sobrina. En qué pensaría Candy mientras estaba allí sentada mirando fijamente aquella calle soleada, que parecía más tranquila y solitaria que nunca, como si todo el mundo contuviera el aliento y se compadeciera de ella.

No podía dejar sola a Candy. Eso era lo que había hecho su madre, y María se negaba a actuar de la misma manera.

Así que permaneció a su lado, observándola, hasta que la joven por fin se quedó dormida. Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo estaba acurrucado en el asiento junto a la ventana. Candy se rodeaba a sí misma con los brazos, como si ésa fuera la única manera en la que pudiera sentir calor humano.

Al ver a su sobrina de esa forma, María estuvo a punto de faltar a su palabra y llamar a Terry. De hecho, se dirigió a la cocina en busca del móvil.

Sabía que él acudiría si Candy lo necesitaba y que la ayudaría a recuperarse. Pero también sabía que su sobrina ya se sentía demasiado culpable y no podía cargar un nuevo peso sobre sus delicados hombros. Así que se limitó a apoyar la frente en la mesa de la cocina y a llorar en silencio por una joven que no se merecía que le pasaran todas aquellas desgracias.

_Tres años después._

_Cuando Candy tenía veinticuatro años…_

¿Una coincidencia?

No. Candy, al contrario que los habitantes de Stafford , no lo creía.

Se había situado en un discreto segundo plano, entre la gente, mientras el reverendo Jaskin oraba ante el ataúd de Arthur Kelly.

El tío abuelo de Terry Grandchester —el único miembro de su familia que no le rechazó cuando sus padres murieron— estaba siendo enterrado un soleado día de invierno. Arthur Kelly se había caído del caballo y se había desnucado en el mismo despeñadero en que los hermanos Grandchester y sus esposas perdieron la vida.

La coincidencia era, simplemente, demasiado evidente. En especial si se tenía en cuenta que el supuesto accidente se produjo sólo dos días después de que hubiera registrado en el juzgado los documentos en los que cedía a su sobrino la propiedad de los cuatrocientos cincuenta acres del rancho que poseía.

Candy sabía que había recibido varias ofertas para vender —o al menos arrendar— parte de la propiedad y estaba segura de que en el momento en que los tres varones recibieron la noticia, debió desatarse el Apocalipsis.

Ahora Arthur Kelly estaba muerto y el rancho que las tres poderosas familias intentaron comprar a toda costa estaba a punto de convertirse en el origen de otra batalla judicial para su heredero, Terrence Grandchester.

Las pugnas que comenzaron veintidós años antes, poco después de la muerte de sus padres, aún no se habían resuelto. La herencia que les correspondía a Terry y a sus primos seguía congelada a instancias de sus familias maternas.

Unas familias que todavía trataban de privarles de todo lo que les correspondía por derecho. En especial de las propiedades que habían pertenecido a Jr. y Eleanor Grandchester —los abuelos paternos de Terry, Stear y Albert— y que, supuestamente, vendieron poco antes de su muerte.

¿Coincidencia?

Candy odiaba esa palabra.

El condado de Stafford parecía marcado por coincidencias de sangre y muerte que afectaban a todo aquél que se opusiera a las tres familias fundadoras. Hasta ahora, los primos Grandchester habían logrado evitar cualquier consecuencia. Las habían eludido o... quizá, los poderosos barones aún no habían llegado al punto de ser capaces de asesinar a sus propios nietos.

Por supuesto, eso último era un pensamiento suyo, o como le gustaba decir a su madre mientras le sonreía indulgente y distraída—mente, su paranoia personal.

Su madre había cambiado mucho. Incluso antes de la muerte de Susana, Margaret Johnson era propensa a las depresiones y vivía en el onírico mundo en el que la sumía el Valium. Once años después de la muerte de Susana, su depresión se había hecho más profunda, en especial desde que se mudó con su marido a Aspen, hacía ahora dos años. Mucho después de lo previsto.

Sus padres habían planeado mudarse el año que Susana murió y de hecho, su intención había sido que su hija mayor se fuera con ellos y dejar a Candy con sus tíos. Pero nadie se molestó en ponerla al corriente. De esa manera sus padres le indicaron sin palabras que no era bienvenida. Sonrió burlonamente al pensarlo.

¡Qué diferentes eran unas familias de otras!

Sus padres raras veces toleraban su presencia aunque, cuando su madre era consciente de que estaba con ella, se mostraba tierna y amorosa. Candy jamás había dudado del afecto de su madre, sólo de la habilidad para demostrarlo a pesar de su marido. Por otra parte, sus tíos, Ben y María, la trataron siempre como la hija que nunca tuvieron. Jamás le fallaron.

Fueron ellos quienes le compraron el vestido para el baile de graduación a pesar de que no quería asistir. Por suerte, su amigo Tom Stevens conocía a alguien dispuesto a acompañarla: Kuki García, el hijo del antiguo sheriff. Ahora era el propio Kuki quien ostentaba el cargo de sheriff del condado de Stafford. Algo que no dejaba de sorprenderla, dado que los barones no habían apoyado tal elección.

Fueron sus tíos quienes la avalaron cuando pidió un préstamo para pagarse la universidad y los que la consolaron al perder la amistad de su mejor amiga.

Y todavía más importante, cuando perdió lo único que había querido por encima de cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, fueron Ben y María los que la rescataron de la desesperación. Los que la obligaron a abandonar el apartamento de Susana e instalarse en su casa.

Ahora estaba presenciando el entierro de otro amigo.

Una vez que el reverendo Jaskin dio por terminada la oración y el pequeño gentío comenzó a disolverse, Candy se dirigió al coche de los Grandchester y los esperó allí.

—Terrence. —Se sentía débil y anhelante, pero se enfrentó a aquel poderoso y autoritario ejemplar masculino con la misma valentía de siempre.

—Hola, gatita —la saludó él con ternura, haciendo que se estremeciera con la ronca aspereza de su voz.

No pudo evitar su abrazo cuando la estrechó contra su cuerpo, aunque lo intentó. Se obligó a dar un paso atrás y cuando no lo consiguió, a quedarse inmóvil entre sus brazos. Se dijo a sí misma que no debía sentir nada. No se lo podía permitir porque, definitivamente, no había futuro para ellos. No funcionó.

Se derritió contra él sin remedio y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Apretó la cara contra aquel ancho y poderoso pecho mientras absorbía el único calor capaz de aliviar el frío de su alma. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el limpio y absolutamente masculino olor de Terry. Al instante, sintió que sus sentidos volvían a la vida. La sensualidad y el deseo brotaron como una llama en su interior, recordándole el éxtasis que ya había encontrado entre sus brazos.

Se permitió recrearse en aquel placer durante unos segundos antes de decirse que debía renunciar a él.

No sobreviviría si cediera. Casi había muerto en vida cuando perdió el bebé y no podía arriesgarse a que le volviera a ocurrir.

—Estás tan hermosa como siempre, Candy —le susurró Terry al oído—. No te imaginas lo mucho que te he echado de menos.

Estaba duro.

La erección presionaba contra su vientre evidenciando el deseo que sentía por ella y provocando que el suyo se incrementara todavía más. Comenzó con un latido entre sus muslos, en su palpitante clítoris, se le contrajo el vientre y se estremeció al sentir la líquida respuesta de su cuerpo.

No podía, no lo haría. No se entregaría a él.

Alejarse fue incluso más difícil de lo que le resultó abandonar sus brazos y su habitación tres años antes.

—Lamento la muerte de tu tío —murmuró, dando un paso atrás—. Era un buen hombre.

—Era inflexible como el acero e igual de duro. —Los ojos de Terry reflejaban un dolor crudo y descarnado por haber perdido al hombre que le había criado.

—Pero los adoraba a los tres —le recordó con suavidad.

—Digamos que nos toleraba —intentó bromear.

Candy no pudo responder con la calidez y la aroma acostumbradas. Se alejaba conscientemente de él porque no podía estar cerca de aquel hombre sin desearle, sin necesitarle. Sin aceptar todo lo que sabía que Terry estaría dispuesto a darle. Lo único que tendría que hacer sería volver a abrazarle, rendirse.

¡Oh, Dios!, alejarse del calor de sus brazos había sido extremadamente doloroso. Fue como si le arrancaran un trozo de alma.

Y ella que pensaba que ya la había perdido...

Odió la debilidad que la inundó, y odió también no saber cómo asumir el riesgo y sobrevivir. Había perdido a demasiada gente a la que amaba, demasiadas cosas. A su madre, a su padre —mejor dicho, el donante de semen que no quería ser su padre—. Y a su hijo.

Pensar que podía caer en esa debilidad, que podía recibir de nuevo sus caricias, la aterró. La opción de perder a Terry era algo en lo que no quería pensar. No quería imaginar lo que sería estar de pie ante su tumba observando cómo le enterraban, y era una posibilidad que crecía cada día que él permaneciera en el condado de Stafford.

Así que dio otro paso atrás. Se aferró a la correa del bolso y le miró con añoranza.

—Sólo quería saludarte —confesó con suavidad—. Darte mis condolencias.

El cambió de expresión cuando fue consciente de la distancia que ponía entre ellos, de su rechazo. Sus ojos ardieron de cólera.

—No deberías haber perdido el tiempo, Candy —masculló arrastrando las palabras—. Vuelve a tu casa antes de que te demuestre lo rápido que puedo conseguir que una niñita como tú admita que me conoce mucho mejor de lo que quiere aparentar.

—No es mi intención aparentar nada —repuso ella negándose a ocultarse, a retroceder ante él—. Sólo he aprendido a aceptar la realidad.

—¿Qué realidad? —Se burló Terry—. ¿La auténtica o la realidad que los barones obligan a aceptar a todo el mundo?

Se dijo a sí misma que era bueno que él se enfadara. Y sería mejor todavía que la odiara, porque cualquier otra emoción sólo la llevaría a romper la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma: jamás se arriesgaría otra vez porque sobrevivir le resultaría imposible.

Y también se juró que él nunca sabría lo que ambos habían perdido. Nunca se enteraría de lo mucho que ella había sufrido.

—Adiós, Terrence —se despidió. Su voz estaba cargada de ternura—. Cuídate.

Él no dijo nada mientras ella se daba la vuelta y se alejaba, pero Candy sintió su mirada clavada en la espalda. Era como una caricia. Un roce ardiente y dominante que recorría su cuerpo. Un recuerdo fantasmal de todo lo que no podía tener. De todo lo que se negaba a sí misma.

**Continuara…**

Niñas hermosas mil gracias también por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, le agradezco de corazón sus reviews a LizCarter, gadamigrandchest, Laura GrandChester, y mil gracias a las que me siguen como LUCYLUZ, me han animado mucho para continuar, también gracias a las que leen anónimamente cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Mi querida **LizCarter **nada sobre natural eso si muchos secretos y misterios cuídate bella y gracias por seguirme un abrazo.

Querida amiga **gadamigrandchest** por desgracia así es, esta Susana es buena quería redimirla ya que en el fondo pienso que no era tan mala, haber que te parece un bso cuídate mucho.

Mil gracias mi querida **Laura GrandChester** por acompañarme en esta historia, es bien triste perder a alguien que amas pero en esta ocasión Susana es diferente y creo que tiene la personalidad del anime, claro sin el egoísmo ya tu me dirás si le atine o no vale cuídate mucho hermosa un bso.

Mi preciosa que bueno que te este gustando, veras que te picaras mas con la historia y gracias amiga por todo cuídate mucho un abrazo.

**Nota:**Mis niñas hermosas mil disculpas por no subir, pero con las presiones del trabajo y con lo de mis demonios que siguen fastidiando el tratamiento que llevo para la hipoglucemia y el corazón volvió a fallar y regrese al hospital espero que con los cambios en la dosis y las nuevas medicinas ya funcione bien, para poder seguir con mis enanos sin darles tantos sustos y poder continuar con ustedes que se han vuelto un motor para no dejarme caer, pero como sabrán el cuerpo no avisa y el mío como da lata últimamente pero en fin, para compensarlas les dejo dos capítulos y tres pequeñas historias del libro Bajo las Sabanas que son historias eróticas cortas también se los iré adaptando poco a poco, el primer relato es de nuestro amado Albert se llama **LO QUE PASÓ EN LAS VEGAS…**, el segundo con nuestro adorado Terry se llama **LA PRIMERA NOCHE** y la ultima con nuestro encantador y elegante Archie se llama **OTRO AS EN LA MANGA** y así sucesivamente les iré subiendo las pequeñas historias con nuestros adorados personajes de Candy, también les comento están transmitiendo en México la serie por el canal 28 o CadenaTres a las 3:30 para las que quieran revivir las aventuras de la pecosa cuídense mucho un bso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Lora Leigh**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Pecados a Medianoche**

**Capitulo 3**

_Dieciocho meses después…_

Ese lugar era peor que un infierno helado, pensó Terry sin poder contener un escalofrío. La temperatura siempre descendía varios grados bajo cero cuando el salvaje viento del norte azotaba las montañas, gimiendo como una plañidera. La ventisca había llegado acompañada de una copiosa nevada y la tierra que rodeaba el rancho se había tornado blanca con rapidez.

Cuando escuchó en el parte meteorológico que se acercaba una tormenta, tuvo la suerte de que no le hubiera pillado demasiado lejos de la casa.

El suave invierno que habían tenido no le había preparado para aquella brutal demostración de fuerza de la Naturaleza. Así que se encontraba atrapado, mirando caer la nieve mientras se preguntaba qué demonios hacía en el condado de Stafford . Acababa de asistir a otro funeral. Otro hombre que había intentado oponerse a su abuelo, Mario Robson, y a sus dos socios, a los que todo el mundo llamaba los barones. Se dijo que el hecho de que hubiera bebido un poco más de lo que era habitual en él era para intentar luchar contra esas pesadillas, producto de un pasado que no conseguía olvidar y contra los recuerdos de esa condenada mujer que le ponía duro sólo con pensar en ella. Su pene parecía de acero y le palpitaban los testículos. Los tenía tan tensos que la necesidad de tocarla, de hacerla suya de nuevo, era casi una tortura.

De modo que no le resultó excesivamente difícil asimilar que la mujer en cuestión se encontraba ante el umbral de la puerta.

¿Era ella de verdad?

¿Acaso no le había insinuado Candy en los últimos años que no había futuro para ellos?

Era como si sus pensamientos la hubieran conjurado.

Ésa fue la razón por la que se aproximó hasta la puerta: convencerse de que la causante de sus más explícitas, lujuriosas y salvajes fantasías estaba frente a su casa.

Algunas veces un hombre sólo necesita perseverar para que se cumplan sus plegarias.

—Hola, Terrence —le saludó la joven, observándole con impaciencia.

Él alzó la mirada, como si buscara la posición de la luna, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Estaba seguro de que pasaba de medianoche.

Ahora sólo quedaba decidir si aquella preciosa visión era demasiado atractiva para ser la materialización de uno de sus sueños o si el destino había llevado realmente a la inalcanzable Candy Johnson a sus brazos cuando más excitado estaba.

Bueno, siempre podía arriesgarse. Después de todo, había hecho la peor jugada de su vida cuando decidió regresar al pequeño pueblo donde nació, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso ésta podía ser peor?

—No estás desnuda —masculló arrastrando las palabras, decidiendo que lo mejor era aferrarse a la idea de que tenía delante a Candy Johnson, la protagonista de casi todos sus sueños.

En ellos la joven aparecía con un tanga de encaje negro bajo la luz de las velas. Estaba húmeda de excitación y gemía de una manera que él no podía resistir. Sólo la había visto dos veces en casi cinco años, y estaba lejos de ser suficiente.

La hermosa visión de piel cremosa que esperaba en el umbral entrecerró ofendida aquellos ojos verdes bordeados de azul.

—¿Tengo que estar desnuda para llamar a tu puerta?

Había un matiz burlón en su tono que le hizo esbozar una media sonrisa. Dios, le encantaba su voz. Acababa de ponerle todavía más duro al hacer desfilar por su mente toda una sucesión de imágenes lujuriosas. Pero también le hacía pensar que era posible que no se tratara de un sueño. Sólo la Candy real se dirigiría a él de esa manera.

Lamentablemente, no podía ignorar que cada segundo que pasaba ella actuaba menos como una fantasía. En especial cuando apoyaba la esbelta mano en la cadera y le miraba como si quisiera fulminarle. ¿Cuándo le había mirado Candy así?

Emitió un suspiro de resignación. Un hombre también podía hacerse ilusiones, ¿no es cierto?

—Depende de para qué estés aquí —le respondió a pesar de todo, ateniéndose todavía a su idea original.

«Fantasía. Sexo. Polla dura.»

Las rubias cejas de Candy se fruncían en un arco tan perfecto que se preguntó si estarían depiladas.

¿Llevaría todavía depilado el sexo? La primera vez que vio sus suaves pliegues sin vello casi se había corrido sobre las sábanas en vez de en el interior de su esbelto cuerpo.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra. ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo por el estilo? Me he quedado atrapada en la nieve, Terrence. ¿Por qué si no habría llamado a tu puerta en medio de una ventisca?

«¿Porque mi polla se muere por ti?»

Las palabras casi se le escaparon.

—¿Qué has dicho? —inquirió ella con asombrada ofensa.

¡Vaya!, puede que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

—¿He dicho algo? —disimuló, intentando soslayar la cuestión. Arqueó una ceja al tiempo que la miraba. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que cada vez que hacía aquel gesto conseguía sacarse a la gente de encima y desde entonces, lo utilizaba cada vez que se encontraba en una situación comprometida.

Maldición, había bebido demasiado whisky Sí, eso era lo que ocurría.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza y apretó los labios.

—Sí —aseguró con los dientes apretados—. Pero hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras dicho nada.

Bueno, ésa había sido su intención, y eso era lo que contaba. Un hombre tenía sus virtudes.

—Es posible que esté un poco borracho. —Se aclaró la voz mientras ella seguía mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos verdes brillantes de furia—. De acuerdo, he bebido demasiado. ¿Puedo echar la culpa al alcohol?

Dios, Candy tenía unos ojos preciosos. Sus pupilas eran verdes con un estrecho anillo azul oscuro alrededor. Terry siempre había afirmado que Candice Johnson tenía los ojos más bonitos del mundo. Sólo había que preguntar a sus primos y ellos confirmarían que lo decía a menudo. Lo repetía tantas veces que siempre acababan diciéndole que se callara de una vez.

—Decir que estás borracho apenas describe la situación —se mofó ella con suavidad—. Apestas a alcohol, Terrence.

A menudo, Candy le llamaba Terrence en vez de Terry, sin acortar su nombre como hacía todo el mundo. A él le gustaba como sonaba. En especial cuando lo decía gimiendo. Pero ahora mismo no gemía.

—Es posible. —Asintió con la cabeza antes de deslizar la mirada por el frágil cuerpo femenino—. Supongo que hace la noche apropiada para ello.

No se había dado cuenta antes de que la joven estaba temblando.

Ya no tenía las manos en las caderas, sino que se rodeaba el cuerpo con los brazos. Era evidente que estaba congelándose. Sólo tenía puestos unos vaqueros, botas y una sudadera.

Se preguntó si le permitiría calentarla. Sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. Cómo tocarla para que sus ojos se oscurecieran de pasión, cómo conseguir excitarla hasta que su sexo estuviese húmedo y preparado para él.

—Deja de desnudarme con los ojos, Terrence Grandchester —Le espetó ella—. ¿Podrías al menos dejarme entrar para que pueda resguardarme del frío? O mejor ¿podrías llevarme a casa? Mi coche se ha quedado atascado. —Hizo un gesto con la mano señalando su vehículo, ahora cubierto por una capa de nieve—. ¿Todavía tienes un todoterreno?

Todas las fantasías de Terry se desmoronaron de golpe. Aquello no era un sueño. Candy no estaba allí para acostarse con él bajo la luz de las velas, ni llevaba un tanga de encaje negro. Estaba allí porque su coche se había quedado atascado en la nieve.

Desvió la mirada y observó la ventisca. La capa de nieve era cada vez más espesa. Sería imposible desplazarse a ningún lugar y, mucho menos, sacar el coche de Candy de aquella trampa blanca.

La que podía ser la posibilidad de disfrutar la segunda noche más erótica de su vida acababa de llamar a su puerta. La vez anterior no había sido suficiente para satisfacerle ni para saciar el hambre que tenía de Candy.

—Terrence ¿te encuentras bien? —La voz de la joven dejaba entrever su preocupación—. ¿Has tomado algo, aparte del whisky, que te haya podido sentar mal?

Él emitió un bufido y siguió observándola con detenimiento.

Los largos y despeinados rizos rubios del pelo de la joven ocultaban casi por completo aquellos enormes ojos verdes. Sí, unos muy preocupados ojos verdes.

—Ya te he dicho que es posible que haya bebido más de la cuenta. —Suspiró, mirando a la nieve otra vez—. Pero no tanto como para no saber que es imposible salir con esta tormenta. —Se volvió hacia ella, arqueó una ceja y sonrió—. Me parece que te has quedado atrapada aquí conmigo, pequeña Candy. A menos, claro está, que quieras arriesgarte a pesar de la nieve. —Señaló la ventisca que rugía más allá del porche—. Personalmente, no estoy dispuesto a poner en peligro ni mi coche ni mi vida. —Ni, por supuesto, la vida de Candy.

La observó todavía un segundo más antes de que ella también se volviera para estudiar la ventisca.

Pareció que encogía los hombros, como si el peso que soportaban fuera demasiado para ella. Deseó poder ver su expresión, mirarla a los ojos y leer sus pensamientos como cuando era niña. Pero aquellos tiempos habían pasado ya. Cuando Candy se volvió hacia él, lo único que pudo atisbar en su cara, en su mirada, fue cansancio... Cansancio y resignación.

Aquello le hizo sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho. ¡Joder!, Candy no debería sufrir así.

—Pasa. Haré café. —Le vendría bien despejarse. Un hombre tenía que afilar su ingenio cuando estaba cerca de una Johnson. Especialmente si se trataba de Candy.

—No puedo quedarme, Terrence. —Su voz ni siquiera titubeó y su expresión serena le resultó tan extraña como la tensión que brillaba en sus ojos.

¿Qué había ocurrido con la dulce y cariñosa Candy que él conocía?

—¿Acaso temes caer en la tentación? —La recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada, seguro de que así le recordaría todo aquello que quería olvidar.

Candy se sonrojó. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron de deseo, pero también de ira. La tentación parecía la menor de sus preocupaciones. No sería eso lo que la llevaría a su cama; no, aquello sólo lo conseguirían los recuerdos. Evocaciones de un placer tan nuevo e intenso para ella que había escapado asustada cuando creyó que él estaba dormido. Pero ahora era suya y no le permitiría huir de nuevo. Por lo menos hasta que alguien despejara el camino de nieve.

El grueso miembro de Terry comenzó a latir al recordar el éxtasis más dulce que hubiera experimentado jamás. Durante un segundo escuchó de nuevo los gemidos de placer de Candy, la sensación de su cuerpo sobre él, montando su polla hasta que ambos alcanzaron una liberación que Terry sabía que le marcaría para siempre. Eran imágenes que le torturaban, que le hacían experimentar un ansia que ninguna otra mujer podría saciar. Recuerdos que tenían el poder de mantenerle despierto por las noches. Que le dolían.

Cinco años. Llevaba cinco años atormentado por aquella noche, incapaz de encontrar placer con ninguna otra mujer, anhelando a la única que excitaba su cuerpo hasta que el dolor le hacía rechinar los dientes por la necesidad de estar con ella.

—Detente, Terrence. —Candy se estremeció como si el viento la envolviera y los recuerdos la hicieran arder por dentro—. Tenemos un acuerdo...

—Yo no acordé nada. Fuiste tú quién lo jodió todo sin consultarme ni hablar conmigo y la que simulaste que no había pasado nada cada vez que nos veíamos —gruñó—. Tengo frío. Pasa si quieres.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cálida cocina a grandes zancadas. La furia había conseguido que el exceso de alcohol desapareciera de golpe de su organismo. Se acercó a la encimera y vació en el fregadero el oscuro líquido que quedaba en la cafetera.

Puso el filtro lleno de grano molido y tras presionar el interruptor, se quedó allí parado esperando que se hiciera el café. A su espalda se cerró la puerta con suavidad, trayendo consigo el olor limpio de la ventisca y de la mujer que no podía, ni quería, olvidar.

Clavó los ojos en la pared; en su interior bullían la cólera y la lujuria, provocándole un abrasador ardor en el vientre.

Candy todavía usaba aquel dulce perfume que a él le resultaba tan familiar, que inundaba su mente y le hacía pensar en sexo y placer. Aquel olor que se volvía un poco más intenso y evocativo cuando ella se derretía bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no me explicas la razón que te ha hecho salir de tu casa con esta ventisca? —le preguntó sin mirarla, cogiendo dos tazas de la alacena que había sobre la encimera.

—Fui a visitar a mis padres a Aspen. —En su voz no había ni la vacilación ni la inseguridad que notó la última vez que habló con ella. Pero ahora tampoco era tan ronca y sexy como cuando la poseyó.

Se le tensaron dolorosamente los testículos.

¡Maldición!, olvidar el placer que alcanzó con ella sería como haber disfrutado el paraíso más dulce y ser arrancado de allí a la fuerza.

—¿Y qué tal están tus padres? —Tuvo que obligarse a hacerle esa pregunta de compromiso.

No entendía que Candy fuera capaz de soportar a sus padres. Ninguno de los dos se había portado bien con ella. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en fingir que era importante para ellos.

—Fui a ayudar a mi padre a tranquilizar a mi madre. No se ha recobrado del todo del ataque al corazón que padeció este verano. —Había una cierta tristeza en su voz.

Terry era incapaz de comprender por qué George Johnson no la aceptaba, por qué no la amaba. Tensó la mandíbula antes de volverse hacia ella, forzándose a ignorar esos pensamientos.

—Lamento lo de tu madre —dijo con sinceridad. Ambos sabían que los Johnson habían convertido la vida de Candy en un infierno. Sin embargo, la preocupación y el amor de la joven por ellos siempre habían sido evidentes.

—Gracias, Terrence. —Asintió con la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en la encimera—. Y gracias también por tu sinceridad.

Él apretó los labios. No pensaba seguir hablando de ese tema. Hacerlo sólo conseguiría destruir la frágil tregua que se había instalado entre ellos, y necesitaba hablar con la joven con tranquilidad. ¿Qué había hecho para que Candy le odiara? ¿Se estaría dejando envolver por el odio que le perseguía desde que era un niño?

—Vi a tu padre poco después de decidir instalarme aquí —comentó.

Aunque llevaba ya algún tiempo en el rancho, ella no le había llamado. No es que él lo esperara, pero, aun así, había estado pendiente del móvil y del camino de acceso. Incluso la había buscado en el pueblo. No había perdido la esperanza con Candy, y todavía esperaba que ella intentara averiguar por qué saltaban chispas entre ellos y por qué perdían el control con tanta rapidez.

—He oído que Stear y Albert también han regresado. —Había una clara inquietud en la voz de la joven, y Terry se preguntó si ella sería consciente de ello.

Sus primos, Stear y Albert, eran considerados, al igual que él, el azote de Sweetrock. Pensó con sarcasmo que, sin embargo, eran los que más posibilidades tenían de ser asesinados mientras dormían.

—Sí, es cierto —convino él—. Albert se ha instalado en la cabaña que su madre le dejó en la montaña y Stear se mudó a la casa que heredó en el pueblo. Por fin hemos logrado recuperar parte de lo que nuestros padres nos dejaron al morir. Ahora lucharemos por todo lo demás.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior cuando él se volvió para servir el café. Sí, los tres habían vuelto. Y si no lo sabía ya todo el mundo es que los buenos ciudadanos de Sweetrock no eran tan diligentes en las murmuraciones como solían serlo.

Terrence se giró para ofrecerle la taza, observando la manera en que la envolvía entre sus dedos antes de mirar ensimismada el contenido.

—No le he echado veneno —le aseguró, dando un sorbo al suyo para demostrárselo.

—Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza. —Volvió a fruncir el ceño—. Deja de buscar una razón para todo lo que hago y digo. Nunca he pensado que quisieras hacerme daño.

—Estás demasiado sensible —repuso Terry—. No tenías que tomártelo de manera literal, Candy. Sólo era una broma.

—Jamás te ha gustado gastar bromas. —Negó con la cabeza—. Siempre me tomo literalmente lo que dices porque te conozco demasiado bien.

Él siempre había sido un chico serio, pero había habido momentos en los que le hubiera gustado librarse de esa sombría seriedad y de su condenada honestidad. Aquellos rasgos se convertían en un inconveniente cuando el resto del mundo esperaba una mentira.

Bebió otro sorbo de su café, negándose a comentar o refutar la declaración la joven.

—De veras, tengo que irme a casa. —Candy suspiró antes de llevarse de nuevo la taza a los labios.

Terry la dejó beber tranquila. Luego se sentó en una silla y se recostó contra el respaldo para observarla con perezosa diversión.

—Ve quitándote la idea de la cabeza, Candy —le dijo a la ligera—. Todavía no estoy lo suficientemente loco como para conducir un coche en medio de una ventisca de esta magnitud. Es más, ni siquiera se me ocurriría salir al porche.

La joven dejó entonces la taza en la encimera y Terry se dio cuenta de que le temblaban los dedos y que le palpitaba una vena en el cuello.

¿Excitación o miedo?

Estaba seguro de que no era miedo. Estaba excitada, caliente, anhelante, preparada para él; al menos su cuerpo lo estaba. Y Terry sólo podía pensar en cómo respondía ante el menor de los estímulos.

—Vamos a follar antes de que te vayas de aquí —le aseguró lentamente, inclinándose para apoyar los codos en la mesa al tiempo que clavaba los ojos en su conmocionado rostro—. Voy a conseguir que te corras en esta misma mesa. Abriré tus muslos y probaré de nuevo tu sabor. Y luego miraré, Candy. Observaré cómo me aceptas dentro de ti y haré que tengamos el mejor orgasmo de nuestra vida mientras mi polla se hunde en lo más profundo de tu ser.

Ella se quedó paralizada, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y su rostro adquirió el mismo tono rojizo que tenía su sexo cuando estaba excitada.

—Dime, ¿todavía gimes y lanzas pequeños gritos cuando te corres? ¿Consigues que tus amantes gruñan como bestias cuando se derraman en tu interior porque follar contigo es un placer tan intenso que podrían morir en ese momento y no lamentarlo?

—Para. —Candy tropezó con la mesa en su intento de huir hacia la puerta.

Terry reaccionó con rapidez. Se levantó de un salto de la silla, sin importarle que ésta cayera al suelo, y enlazando a Candy por el talle, la empujó contra la pared y la inmovilizó con su peso presionándole la espalda.

—No me digas que pare, ¡maldita sea! —rugió antes de inclinar la cabeza para rozarle con los labios la delicada oreja—. Dime «no». Vamos, Candy, dímelo de una puta vez. Dime que no has soñado con tenerme dentro de ti otra vez. Que no tienes ganas de follar conmigo. Que no te has acariciado pensando en mí, susurrando mi nombre, recordando cómo te taladraba con mi polla hasta el punto de que no sabías si lo que sentías era dolor o placer. Vamos, dímelo ¡maldita sea!, dime que no quieres que me hunda en tu cuerpo hasta que no puedas ni respirar.

La única respuesta fue un frágil y suave sollozo. Terry la observó cerrar los puños y sintió sus estremecimientos mientras luchaba contra el deseo.

—Te desafío —le susurró al oído—. Te desafío a que me digas «no».

Él había apoyado una mano en la pared al tiempo que deslizaba la otra debajo de la sudadera en busca de la sedosa y cálida piel des—nuda. Le apretó la mano contra el estómago, sintiendo en respuesta la tensión de los músculos, y luego la bajó hasta la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

—¡Terrence, por favor! —Un leve gemido se escapó de sus labios. Como si, a pesar de que lo deseaba, quisiera decirle que no. Negarse, rechazar el placer.

Él lo supo y, en parte, la odió por ello.

—No nos hagas esto —susurró Candy con voz ronca mientras Terry le soltaba el botón de los vaqueros—. Nos destrozarás a los dos.

Le cubrió la muñeca con la mano, aferrándosela con sus delicados dedos cuando él deslizó la cremallera.

—¿Y no nos destroza este deseo? —Sus dedos casi temblaban cuando los introdujo entre los vaqueros y su piel, provocando que ella destensara los suyos—. Dime, Candy ¿cómo podría ser peor?

Rezó para que ella no tuviera oportunidad de responder, porque él ya sabía qué podía ser peor. Lo había vivido.

Pero eso, eso era el paraíso. Era un bálsamo cicatrizante para el dolor que atormentaba su alma tan a menudo. Se trataba de Candy y ¡qué Dios le ayudara!, la necesitaba.

Hundió los dedos entre los resbaladizos y suaves pliegues y tuvo que apretar los labios para contener el gemido que crecía en su pecho.

—Todavía te depilas —susurró al tiempo que ella separaba las piernas, ofreciéndose inconscientemente a su mano—. Adoro la sensación de tu sexo desnudo, Candy. Me encanta sentirlo contra mis dedos. —Le lamió la oreja—. Contra mi lengua... —añadió con creciente deseo—. Voy a follarte con la lengua, Candy, a saborearte hasta llevarte al orgasmo. Y entonces, lameré cada dulce gota que brote de tu interior.

Mientras hablaba, acercó los dedos al clítoris y comenzó a acariciarlo, a excitarlo, a torturarlo hasta que notó que palpitaba y crecía bajo el índice.

—¿Por qué? —susurró ella con voz quebrada—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Terry deslizó la mano más abajo, entre los pliegues hinchados, buscando la estrecha entrada de su cuerpo.

—¿Que por qué? —«¿Sería tan intenso su deseo como el de él?»—. Porque te escapaste de mí. Huiste como si te avergonzaras de haber permitido que un Grandchester te tocara. Porque te fuiste antes de que me despertara y pensaste que no me importaría.

Dos dedos. Introdujo dos dedos con determinación en su interior, con dificultad, aunque los sedosos jugos le envolvieron y ayudaron a la penetración. Su carne era cálida y su apretada funda vibraba en torno a ellos.

Candy era estrecha y casi virginal; recordó cuánto tiempo tardó en conseguir que aceptara el grosor y la longitud de su polla la primera vez. Y también ocurriría ahora. Cuando la tomó entonces supo que no había tenido más amantes, y algo en su interior le decía ahora que ningún otro hombre la había acariciado desde que él la reclamó en aquel hotel.

—Podríamos quedarnos aquí encerrados durante días enteros —jadeó, haciéndola gritar cuando la penetró más profundamente—. Piensa en todas las maneras distintas en las que podría follarte, Candy. Y si eres tan valiente como la primera vez que te entregaste a mí, terminaré hundiendo mi polla en tu dulce trasero y tú me pedirás que no me detenga.

Presionó las caderas contra ella, recriminando furiosamente a su pene por haberle inducido a poner en palabras aquel pensamiento. Estaba seguro de que a Candy le resultaba desconocido el goce extremo que podría proporcionarle con ese acto. La idea de dominarla con placer —un placer que sólo le daría él— hizo que se sintiera más desesperado por poseerla.

Y a ella la idea también le gustaba. Lo percibía en la ronca cadencia de sus gemidos, lo sentía en el fuerte empuje de sus nalgas hacia él, en la avariciosa manera en que su sexo se cerraba en torno a sus dedos con cada empuje, con cada lento movimiento de caderas.

—Terrence. —El sonido de su nombre en aquellos labios tenía el poder de ponerle todavía más duro. Y eso que pensaba que era imposible.

Quería poseerla, hacerla suya tan profundamente que no se pudiera distinguir dónde terminaba él y dónde comenzaba ella. Con tanta fuerza que, cuando hubieran acabado, se sentiría avergonzada por haberle rechazado. Porque a él eso le destrozaba el corazón. Le mataba.

—Por favor... —Candy agitó las caderas con bruscos movimientos contra los ambiciosos dedos, empapándoselos con sus cálidos jugos.

—Quieres tenerme dentro, ¿verdad? —susurró Terry—. Quieres que te folle lo más duro y profundo que pueda. Que te folle hasta que no puedas seguir viviendo si no me corro en tu interior, igual que yo no puedo vivir sin volver a hacerte mía.

Deslizó la otra mano por el torso de Candy en busca de un seno desnudo y, sin poder contenerse, apretó la palma contra el hinchado montículo con voraz desesperación.

El pezón se endureció con el suave roce del pulgar, y el generoso seno se amoldó a la presión a la que era sometido.

—¡Oh, Terrence! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sí! —gimió Candy cuando Terry encontró la zona secreta en el interior de su sexo, haciéndola retorcerse contra él, y acompañando aquel suave contoneo con una caricia en el enhiesto pezón—. Oh, Dios, hace tanto tiempo...

Candy comenzaba a perderse en el placer. Su sexo se contraía en torno a los dedos de Terry mientras retorcía las caderas, intentando profundizar la penetración. La ondulación de los músculos internos ante cada envite era el Cielo y el Infierno a la vez.

Así era estar con Candy. Las sensaciones eran tan exquisitas, tan vividas, que él apenas lograba respirar. La necesidad torturaba su polla, hacía que le dolieran los testículos de tal manera que apenas podía resistirlo.

—Dímelo, Candy —exigió con los labios contra su oreja, a pesar de saber que escuchar su confesión le llevaría al límite de su control—. ¿Eres lo suficientemente valiente, Candy? Dime lo que quieres. ¿El deseo es ya lo suficientemente intenso como para suplicar por lo que quieres?

La joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en su hombro. Cada una de sus inhalaciones se convertía en un pequeño gemido que él notaba también en los dedos. Comenzó a mover las caderas con más rapidez y Terry sintió que los primeros espasmos de la liberación vibraban en su mano cuando ella se puso de puntillas apretándose contra él.

—Dímelo o me detendré. —No lo haría, no sería capaz. La necesidad de sentir que ella se corría era más desesperada con cada segundo que pasaba.

Siguió penetrando su carne con rápidos y medidos movimientos, acariciándole con la punta de los dedos las tensas paredes vaginales, estimulando con cada roce las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas, haciendo que ella implorara que la llevara al éxtasis con cada gemido que emitía.

—Por favor. —Ella le apretó las muñecas y se aferró a él al tiempo que jadeaba en busca de aire. Terry vio la sombra de las pestañas en sus mejillas cuando la joven cerró los ojos; tenía los labios abiertos y esperaba el inminente orgasmo con una expresión de concentración—. Por favor, Terrence, fóllame —imploró con la respiración entrecortada—. Fóllame.

Él casi se corrió en los vaqueros al oír que suplicaba sus caricias, sus dedos, su posesión.

Incrementó el ritmo de los movimientos, penetrándola con más fuerza, con más velocidad, hasta conducirla a la liberación que había suplicado de una forma tan dulce.

—Déjame sentir cómo te corres con mis dedos primero y luego te follaré con la lengua hasta que vuelvas a rogarme que te haga alcanzar el orgasmo.

Habían llegado demasiado lejos, estaban demasiado perdidos en la red de la pasión y el deseo para detenerse ahora. La necesidad de darle placer era, de repente, más intensa, más trascendental que su propia liberación. Nada era más importante que conseguir que ella gozara, que alcanzara el éxtasis que se merecía.

El largo y jadeante gemido que emitió Candy entonces apenas resultó audible, como si las salvajes sensaciones que crecían en su interior hubieran acaparado el último aliento que poseía hasta que, de repente, se tensó y comenzó a estremecerse con violencia entre sus brazos.

Sus músculos internos se contrajeron una y otra vez, haciendo que Terry se viera forzado a enterrar los dedos en su interior para friccionar con la yema la carne más sensible, temiendo incluso hacerle daño con sus bruscos empujes. El orgasmo que la atravesó onduló en torno a su mano ciñendo sus dedos empapados.

Era tan estrecha que pensar en enterrar la polla en su interior mientras ella se corría hizo que se volviera loco por follarla.

Terrence sabía que había nacido para dar placer a esa mujer. Que podría vivir con el único objetivo de tocarla, de hacerla llegar al orgasmo, de escuchar su nombre como una jadeante súplica en sus labios.

Y, si no tenía cuidado, lo dejaría destrozado sin remedio cuando volviera a huir de él.

Candy se derrumbó contra su cuerpo con la respiración jadeante y entrecortada, y Terry volvió a acercar la boca a su oreja.

—Ahora me toca a mí —le murmuró al oído mientras ella se estremecía—. ¿Estás preparada para ello? Porque te garantizo que yo sí que estoy listo para ti.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Lora Leigh**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Pecados a Medianoche**

**Capitulo 4**

No podía hacerlo.

Candy siguió diciéndose a sí misma que no podía permitir que aquello volviera a ocurrir mientras se arrancaban la ropa el uno al otro, dejando caer las camisetas, los vaqueros y, en su caso, las bragas.

Se trataba de Terrence Grandchester, por Dios. Ella había luchado contra la atracción, las emociones que la impulsaban hacia él, desde que Susana murió y ella sospechó que fue debido a su amistad con Terry y no porque un asesino en serie la hubiera elegido al azar. Entonces se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que podían tener aquellas emociones. Perder a Susana casi la había destrozado, y no quería pensar lo que le ocurriría si perdía también a Terrence.

Él terminó de quitarle las bragas sin apartar los labios de los suyos, y la alzó contra su cuerpo al tiempo que ella doblaba las piernas para envolverle las duras y esbeltas caderas. Su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer los dictados del sentido común. A sus labios les resultaba imposible decir «no».

La gruesa erección de Terrence quedó atrapada entre ellos, presionando palpitante contra el sensible clítoris y haciendo que cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas se erizara de placer. La lujuria la desgarraba con rabioso ímpetu.

Él atravesó rápidamente la cocina con ella enlazada a su cuerpo. Candy le hundió las manos en el pelo para liberárselo de la tira de cuero con que lo sujetaba y dejó que cayera, negro y espeso, sobre sus salvajes y sombríos rasgos.

Se aferró a los negros mechones intentando alzarse al tiempo que profundizaba el beso, avivando las llamas que la inundaban sin freno.

Su vientre se contrajo y su cuerpo se calentó, sonrojándose bajo el sudor que le cubría la piel.

Aquello era lo que la atormentaba por las noches.

Esa locura sin nombre que le desgarraba las entrañas, haciéndole dar vueltas en la cama sin encontrar sosiego en ninguna posición. Era Terrence; sus caricias, sus besos, el fiero poder que ejercía sobre ella. Eso es lo que anhelaba.

Mientras sus labios se movían sobre los de ella, Candy sintió la fría superficie de la mesa de la cocina contra las nalgas desnudas.

Terry barrió las tazas vacías con el brazo y éstas cayeron al suelo.

¿Tendría él también ese tipo de fantasías con ella?

Si las tenía, no podían ser tan intensas como las suyas.

—No. —Candy emitió la desesperada súplica cuando él liberó sus labios y se la quedó mirando fijamente con aquellos ojos azul zafiro, brillantes por la salvaje e innegable lujuria.

—Ya te lo he dicho, voy a follarte con la lengua —murmuró Terry—. Voy a saborear tu sexo antes de hundirme en él.

Ella abrió los labios con muda conmoción antes de enredarle las manos en el pelo y arquear el cuello dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás para ofrecerse cuando él comenzó a lamerle la barbilla, la sensible garganta.

Terry apoyó la palma de las manos en la mesa, a su espalda, y se acercó más a ella, que seguía sentada en el borde. Se situó entre sus piernas y le separó las rodillas sin dejar de pasarle la lengua por el cuello. Mientras le lamía la sensible piel, se la rozó con la barba incipiente volviéndola loca de placer.

Candy emitió otro gemido. La parte de su ser que vivía poseída por la agonía de llegar a perder a alguien más gritaba angustiada. Le rogaba que le rechazara.

¿Qué tenían aquellas caricias? ¿Qué poseía Terrence Grandchester que le hacía distinto al resto de los hombres? Era tan diferente que, cuando la presionó en el pecho para que se tumbara sobre la mesa, ella no sólo le obedeció apoyando la espalda en la fría madera, sino que además se arqueó expectante hacia él. La vocecita que incordiaba en su mente fue silenciada de golpe. Necesitaba eso. Lo necesitaba a él. Necesitaba sus caricias, sus besos, su olor a hombre, tierra y lluvia.

Terry buscó sus pezones con los pulgares y la áspera abrasión de los callosos dedos en las sensibles puntas hizo que se retorciera e intentara acercarse más.

—¡Oh, Dios! Necesito sentir tu boca en los pezones otra vez, Terry —gimió, retorciéndole el pelo con fuerza entre los dedos—. Sólo una vez más. Hazlo como tú sabes, por favor.

A Candy le sorprendió que se le escapasen aquellas palabras, pero lo que realmente la impactó fue el tono con el que las dijo.

Apenas podía respirar. No quería que ninguna otra necesidad, ningún otro impulso, nada, por muy vital que fuera para seguir viviendo, la distrajera del vibrante placer que suponía sentir sus labios sobre la piel.

Sin darle tregua, Terry presionaba la erección contra los empapados pliegues y movía las caderas para friccionar el palpitante montículo del placer de Candy.

Ella lo deseaba. Lo deseaba tanto que apenas pudo contener un grito cuando sintió que el duro miembro de Terry le acariciaba el clítoris.

Dios, apenas podía respirar.

Parpadeó con las pupilas clavadas en el sinuoso trazado que dibujaba la boca de Terry sobre su piel y observó embelesada cómo le lamía y besaba la plenitud de sus pechos. Los ojos masculinos brillaban llenos de promesas, de hambrienta sensualidad.

Los sensibles pezones comenzaron a palpitar antes de que los apresara.

Candy se humedeció los labios para aliviar la sequedad y siguió mirándole, cada vez más anhelante, observando aquella instigadora boca que se acercaba inclemente a su objetivo.

—Adoro tus labios, tu lengua —confesó ella—. He soñado con esto tantas veces...

«¡Oh, Dios!»

La joven emitió un ahogado gemido cuando él le cubrió con los labios, por fin, la dura punta de uno de sus doloridos senos. Fue como si hubiera sumergido el pezón en un líquido ardiente. Terry acarició y lamió el tierno pico. Lo hostigó con suaves toquecitos antes de comenzar a succionarlo con fuerza, envolviéndola en una telaraña de erótica lujuria y enviando intensas corrientes de placer a su vientre, a su clítoris.

—Terrence —jadeó—. ¡Sí! Más fuerte.

Necesitaba más. Mucho más.

Al escuchar aquella temblorosa súplica, él le acunó el dolorido pecho con la mano al tiempo que le frotaba el pezón con la lengua, estimulando todas las terminaciones nerviosas de la joven.

—Terrence... —musitó. Le introdujo los dedos en el pelo y tiró de él antes de aferrarse a sus hombros. Notaba un hormigueo en los dedos por el anhelo de tocar, aunque sólo fuera una vez más, aquel increíble espécimen masculino.

Sólo una vez más. Eso era todo lo que quería. Si pudiera hacer realidad sus fantasías, sobreviviría a lo que fuera.

Terry desplazó la boca de un pecho al otro, obligándola a arquearse contra él. Le succionó los pezones con voracidad una y otra vez hasta conseguir que el deseo se incrementara todavía más.

—Es tan bueno. —Le temblaba la voz. La necesidad que la consumía era tan violenta como un fuego incontrolado—. Oh, Terrence... es tan bueno.

Desesperada, Candy alzó las caderas contra el grueso miembro hasta acomodarlo entre sus pliegues y poder así presionar el clítoris contra él. Aquellas nuevas sensaciones se aunaron con las que le provocaban sus labios, sus dientes y su lengua en los pezones.

Intensas llamaradas de placer la atravesaron incrementando el desesperado anhelo de su vientre. Era como si no se hubiera corrido hacía tan sólo unos instantes.

La lujuria inundaba sus venas y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Su excitación se vio aumentada por la descarga de adrenalina, que le hacía sentir un hambre de la que llegó a pensar que jamás se liberaría. Aquella lejana noche en el hotel, Terry no la había amado de esa manera; no había cargado sus caricias con aquella deliberada y despiadada seducción.

Totalmente concentrado en su tarea, Terry comenzó a desplazar los labios más abajo. La tomó por las caderas y la inmovilizó mientras ella se apoyaba en los codos, jadeando, para observar aquellos intensos ojos azules clavados en los suyos.

Él trazó un húmedo y errático camino hacia su sexo dejando un ardiente rastro en la piel desnuda de la joven.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, le deslizó las manos por los muslos cuando se sentó en la silla y le separó las piernas al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza.

Le cogió un tobillo y tras hacerle doblar la rodilla, le apoyó el pie en el borde de la mesa. Luego le puso el otro sobre el respaldo de la silla, dejándola totalmente abierta para él, completamente accesible. Los fluidos que brotaban de su sexo se deslizaban hasta la fruncida abertura del trasero, excitando la pequeña y oculta entrada.

Candy era consciente de cada punto de su cuerpo al que él ya había prestado especial atención años antes. Sus caricias tenían ese efecto en ella, la conmovían y parecían llegar hasta su misma alma.

Su sexo vibró de anticipación por la necesidad de alcanzar la liberación.

—Acaríciate los pezones —gruñó él con voz dominante, abrasándole la piel con su cálido aliento.

Como si no tuviera voluntad propia, la joven deslizó las manos por su estómago hasta los tensos montículos mientras él inclinaba más la cabeza. Volvió a aferraría por las caderas y Candy no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando comenzó a acariciarse los pezones, que presionó e hizo rodar entre los dedos al ritmo de los jadeantes gritos que emitía.

Terry le lamió el monte de Venus y siguió bajando, cada vez más cerca, hasta que su boca quedó justo encima del centro de su placer. El hinchado clítoris brillaba por la humedad y sobresalía entre los pliegues como si suplicara que lo tocaran.

Y Candy sólo podía observar y esperar, presa de una angustiosa anticipación, el roce de aquellos experimentados labios.

Él pasó la lengua por la carne resbaladiza y desprovista de vello de su sexo. En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, ella le pagaría con la misma moneda. Le haría sentir aquella debilidad que invadía sus extremidades y la despojaba de cualquier atisbo de control.

—¿A qué esperas? —gimió, dispuesta a suplicar si eso era lo que Terry quería.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Ella se moría por sentir aquella hambrienta boca sobre el clítoris.

—Tu lengua —jadeó, a pesar de ser consciente de que él ya sabía lo que ella quería—. Tus labios —imploró—. Tu boca sobre mí. —Vio que tenía la mano sobre la cabeza masculina, pero no sabía cómo había llegado allí—. Lámeme como has dicho que harías.

Le enterró los dedos en el pelo y arqueó las caderas para presionarse contra su rostro. Intentando que enterrara los labios en la carne anhelante.

Él los abrió. Un erótico y hambriento gesto que ella sólo había vislumbrado la primera vez que la hizo suya.

—Por favor, Terrence —imploró de nuevo—. Quiero sentir tu lengua... —Se arqueó, jadeante de placer y excitación, cuando él inclinó la cabeza para satisfacer su súplica.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron por el placer que inundó sus sentidos.

Mientras mantenía el palpitante clítoris preso entre los labios, Terry lo acarició con la lengua. Las sensaciones se arremolinaron ardientes en torno el pequeño nudo de nervios y ella separó todavía más los muslos al tiempo que mecía las caderas.

¡Oh, sí! Necesitaba eso. Había soñado con ello y lo ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Todas las noches, desde que fue lo suficientemente mayor como para comprender el efecto que Terry tenía en ella, había soñado con sus caricias.

No podía recordar una época en que no le hubiera deseado.

—Sí... —susurró cuando aquel enervante placer inundó todo su ser.

Mientras ella le observaba, él siguió torturando el sensibilizado clítoris con la lengua, succionándolo entre los labios en un ardiente beso.

La sensación que provocó aquella caricia atravesó a Candy como un relámpago, arrancándole un desesperado gemido.

Él empapó los dedos en la resbaladiza esencia que brotaba de su sexo antes de introducirlos en su interior, y aceleró el movimiento de la lengua, lamiendo y acariciando el húmedo camino que conducía a la flexible entrada.

Candy se ofreció a Terry sin barreras ni condiciones al sentir que le sobrevenía el orgasmo.

¿Por qué siempre era así con él? Sabía que los dos sentían lo mismo, que luchaban para dilatar el placer aunque ambos se daban cuenta de que no podrían alargarlo eternamente.

Y así fue, la paciencia acabó siendo barrida por la creciente necesidad que les invadía con una furiosa demanda.

Terry introdujo la lengua en el interior de la joven en vez de seguir lamiéndola juguetonamente y comenzó a penetrarla con hambrientas embestidas. Cada empuje prometía el éxtasis. Cada zambullida de su lengua provocaba un fuego destellante a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

—¡Terrence! —gritó con voz ronca cuando, de repente, se encontró al filo de una sensación tan increíble, tan intensa, que supo que le había entregado otra parte de su alma.

Curvó la espalda y dejó caer la cabeza mientras salvajes estremecimientos se apoderaban de ella. Pero él siguió acariciando con la lengua los sensibles tejidos. Cada movimiento, cada caricia de su boca prolongaba las explosiones que atravesaban la receptiva carne de Candy. El placer se arremolinó atravesándola de pies a cabeza, los estallidos de éxtasis se sucedían con cada vibración de su sexo.

Cuando el placer se difuminó, él deslizó otra vez los labios hasta el tierno clítoris y lo succionó con fuerza mientras presionaba la mano entre sus pechos para obligarla a recostarse sobre la mesa.

Candy apretó las rodillas contra los hombros de Terry y arqueó las caderas para seguir recibiendo placer al tiempo que inundaba la estancia con sus gemidos. Sin piedad, él le pellizcó los pezones, dándoles pequeños y tiernos tirones que incrementaron las sensaciones casi dolorosas de su clítoris y que volvieron a lograr que sobrevolara el clímax.

Cuando la ardiente tensión la obligó a pensar que no sobreviviría a aquella experiencia, Terry introdujo dos dedos en las apremiantes profundidades de su sexo y provocó que sus sentidos se precipitaran hacia una nueva nube de agonía y éxtasis.

Sin darle tiempo a ajustarse a aquel primer empalamiento, él retiró los dedos y volvió a clavarlos en su interior, penetrando su sexo con bruscos y rápidos envites mientras lamía el clítoris con deliberada sensualidad.

Candy ya no era capaz de soportar el placer. No podía controlarse. Las sensaciones eran demasiado extremas, la atravesaban haciéndole surcar un nuevo orgasmo y lanzándola al siguiente con cada lametazo, succión, caricia...

Apretó los ojos al sentir que un devastador placer surgía de su vientre de una forma tan intensa, tan poderosa, que le resultaba casi imposible resistirlo. La tensión se había convertido en una apremiante cuerda en su interior y él la hacía vibrar con cada tirón.

Volaba, atravesaba el clímax a tal altura que no podía bajar. No era capaz de detenerse. Era imposible controlar el impacto de aquellas sensaciones que sólo Terrence podía proporcionarle.

Con las vibraciones del orgasmo todavía candentes, cuando aún no habían comenzado a aminorar, él se puso en pie tomando la rígida erección con una mano para presionarla contra los enrojecidos e hinchados pliegues.

Candy le observó jadeante, todavía temblorosa por los estremecimientos de placer.

—Sí —suspiró, perdida en el apremiante calor que inundaba todo su cuerpo—. ¡Oh, Terrence, sí! Fóllame. Fóllame con fuerza. —Casi sollozaba cuando arqueó las caderas al sentir que él introducía el duro miembro en su interior—. Esto es lo que siempre he soñado, Terrence.

—No hables, gatita, aprieta mi polla —susurró él—. Apriétala con todas tus fuerzas. Utiliza tus músculos internos para darme placer.

Las eróticas y explícitas palabras duplicaron las llamaradas que la hacían arder. Ella contrajo el sexo con tanta fuerza que él se preguntó si conseguiría introducirse más profundamente en su interior. La delicada carne que le rodeaba vibraba en torno a su pene.

El placer era inconmensurable. Las afiladas sensaciones la desgarraban. Cada palpitante oleada de lujuria impactaba en sus sentidos y atravesaba cada nervio, obligándola a sacudir las caderas con movimientos definidos y apremiantes.

Candy no podía detenerse.

Sólo podía permanecer debajo de él y aceptar aquel placer.

Alzó las caderas y se ofreció a cada uno de los movimientos de Terry mientras jadeaba entrecortadamente, gritando a causa del furioso placer que rasgaba todas sus células.

Iba a correrse otra vez. Sin pausa. Las sensaciones se sobreponían con rapidez conduciéndola a una liberación que crecía imparable en su interior.

Con cada pesada embestida, la pelvis de Terry provocaba que las oleadas de éxtasis golpearan su vientre y que el dolorido clítoris palpitara con creciente intensidad.

Ella le clavó las uñas en los bíceps y le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, apresándolo entre sus muslos para acompañar cada rudo envite.

El hinchado glande estiraba al máximo sus tejidos internos, excitando brutalmente cada una de sus células. El placer era casi insoportable. Reclamaba toda su alma.

Era más ardiente, más poderoso que cinco años atrás. La llama que surgía en el centro de su ser se extendió hacia todas partes; abarcando su clítoris, sus pechos, inundando su vientre hasta que una atronadora explosión la desgarró con tal violencia que se vio completamente consumida por ella.

Candy se sacudió con fuerza y abrió los ojos de par en par, des—lumbrada al sentir aquella nueva explosión de sensaciones que la despedazaban por completo. Los músculos internos de su sexo vibraron en torno al grueso miembro de Terry, oprimiéndolo con feroces latidos, mientras jadeaba su nombre hasta sentir que la inundaba con su cálida liberación.

Cada uno de los chorros de la eyaculación envió nuevas ráfagas de placer a su cuerpo, que anularon cualquier pensamiento coherente y la dejaron exhausta y desmadejada entre sus brazos.

La última semana había sido terrible para ella. La preocupación por el estado de su madre, la pena de su padre y su propio dolor la habían dejado sin fuerzas.

Inmóvil bajo él, Candy tuvo un repentino y profundo destello de entendimiento. Reconoció en su fuero interno que había olvidado el pasado por un instante y que había acudido allí en busca de Terry. Sabía que era así. Había sido consciente de que el cielo indicaba una fuerte nevada, que era posible que se quedara atascada en la nieve.

Y sí, había corrido el riesgo de ir al rancho de Terrence porque sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Mientras se estremecía por los coletazos finales del éxtasis que había azotado su cuerpo, supo que durante todo aquel tiempo no había luchado contra el placer, ni tampoco contra Terrence. Había sido contra aquello que crecía en su interior justo en ese momento.

Esos lazos emocionales que se adueñaban de todo su ser, atando su corazón de tal manera que jamás podría desenredar aquellos nudos.

Susana se lo había permitido a su marido. Había dejado que Charlie envolviera tantas cadenas en torno a su alma que, cuando le perdió, se quedó sin una parte de sí misma.

Pensar que podía sentir lo mismo si perdiera a Terry la aterrorizaba.

¿Qué le ocurriría si Terrence se fuera? ¿Si el oscuro peligro que le rodeaba asestara un golpe mortal y acabara con él de la misma manera que ella sospechaba que había acabado con el resto de la familia Grandchester?

No era el peligro que pudiera acecharla a ella lo que la aterraba, sino el que podía amenazar a Terrence. Lo que supondría para su alma que a él le ocurriera algo.

Contra eso luchaba. Aquello era lo que la hacía huir. Porque sabía que una vez que le entregara su corazón por completo, no sobreviviría si a él le llegara a ocurrir algo.

El dolor que le produjo la muerte de Susana había dejado una cicatriz en su alma, pero al perder al hijo de Terrence sintió como si hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir. La voluntad de continuar adelante. La agonía que la apresó, la profundidad del dolor, le había parecido interminable.

Había seguido viviendo pero, aun ahora, el recuerdo de la pequeña vida perdida hacía arder su pecho dolorosamente.

Una pérdida que había recordado al saber que la ventisca se acercaba, cuando aún estaba afectada por lo que acababa de vivir. Una creciente congoja la inundó durante esos días que pasó acomodando a su madre en aquella residencia de ancianos, consciente del dolor y la devoción de su padre por su esposa y percibiendo claramente el odio que él reservaba sólo para ella.

En un momento dado, Margaret Johnson le había alzado la barbilla para mirarla fijamente con repentina lucidez antes de susurrar: «Confía en mí, Candy, perder a ese bebé es lo mejor que podría haberte ocurrido. Lo mejor para ese niño y para ti.»

Candy sintió entonces que algo que pugnaba en su interior desde siempre de pronto desaparecía. Quizá fue el amor que debería sentir por sus padres.

Fuera lo que fuera, se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido.

Cuando Terry se retiró, ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados y la respiración deliberadamente pausada. Se negó a abandonar ese lugar intermedio donde el pasado no importaba y el futuro no había llegado todavía. Dios sabía que no podía manejar más agitación en su interior o a su alrededor. Quería quedarse donde se sentía a salvo. Donde los hechos y las realidades a las que se enfrentaba eran soportables.

Pero en vez de permitirle reposar en ese lugar, Terrence deslizó los brazos bajo su espalda y, apretándola contra su pecho, subió lentamente por la larga escalera que conducía al dormitorio. Él no dijo nada, no era necesario.

Candy no quería enfrentarse a lo que acababa de ocurrir, a lo que había sabido que ocurriría desde el momento en que se bajó del coche y se enfrentó a la ventisca para llegar al porche de Terry.

No quería reconocer que se había complicado la vida más que nunca, que se había asegurado de que iba a tardar mucho en alcanzar la paz.

Había muchas cosas pendientes entre ellos, igual que las había entre él y los habitantes de Sweetrock.

Candy abrió los ojos un rato después, cuando sintió que él le separaba las piernas para pasarle un paño húmedo entre los muslos, limpiándole los resbaladizos pliegues y borrando los restos del placer de ambos.

Terry había hecho eso también la otra vez que hicieron el amor. No se había relajado junto a ella, sino que había dejado a un lado el placer que acababa de alcanzar y la limpió como si la comodidad de ella fuera lo más importante.

No podía echarle nada en cara. Siempre la había hecho sentir que era lo más importante para él. Cuando vio que la limpiaba la primera vez que estuvo con él, ella apenas tenía veintiún años y se había escandalizado. Nunca había oído comentar a sus amigas que los hombres con los que se acostaban hicieran algo así.

—Esto no puede durar —susurró al ver que Terry se incorporaba buscando su mirada. Los ojos azul zafiro tenían una expresión perezosa y satisfecha.

—Jamás he dicho lo contrario, Candy. —Se encogió de hombros.

Pero tampoco es que estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

—Será sólo esta noche —aseguró ella mientras él pasaba una toalla seca entre sus muslos—. Luego olvidaremos todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Igual que años antes. Algo pareció estallar en su pecho sólo de pensarlo. Candy escuchó en su interior un oscuro y enérgico grito que no entendía, como si cada célula de su cuerpo se rebelara contra las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

—Hasta que la ventisca acabe y las carreteras estén lo suficientemente despejadas para conducir. —La voz de Terry había adquirido la frialdad del hielo.

Sin dejar de mirarla, se arrodilló sobre la cama y su excitado miembro pareció señalar directamente hacia ella. Al ver el oscuro glande palpitante, Candy se humedeció los labios con una repentina voracidad.

Podía tenerlo.

La llegada del amanecer no implicaba que tuviera que huir de lo que él le hacía sentir. Mientras la nieve siguiera cayendo en las montañas, aquel reencuentro seguiría su curso.

Había caído medio metro de nieve durante las primeras veinticuatro horas y el viento y las precipitaciones continuaban. Puede que estuvieran allí durante días. Podría saciar el hambre y la necesidad de su cuerpo y quizá, una vez que la tormenta pasara, podría encontrar la manera de vivir sin sentirse abrumada por los recuerdos de Terrence Grandchester.

Alargó la mano y curvó los dedos envolviendo el pesado miembro a la vez que separaba los labios y acariciaba tentativamente la carne hinchada con la lengua. Su sabor era salado y contenía un matiz de peligro, una evidencia más de su primitiva masculinidad que hizo que a la joven se le contrajera el vientre.

Él la sujetó por el pelo y tiró con fuerza, haciendo que electrizantes sensaciones partieran de su cuero cabelludo hacia sus pezones, su clítoris y los músculos internos de su sexo.

Sin querer esperar un segundo más, Candy comenzó a saborear la dura carne que parecía envuelta en seda, recreándose en el líquido transparente que brotaba de la punta. Movió los dedos más abajo, acunándole los testículos, y los oprimió con suavidad antes de que con un gemido hambriento, succionar el grueso glande profundamente en su boca.

—¡Oh, joder! Candy... —gimió él—. Sí, toma lo que quieras de mí.

Sus muslos eran duras rocas.

Él comenzó a controlar el movimiento de su cabeza con las manos, que tenía enterradas en sus largos cabellos rubios, y meció las caderas para follarle la boca con lentos y medidos empujes.

A Candy le ardieron los labios. Frotó la lengua contra la sensible parte inferior del glande, saboreando el aroma del jabón con el que se acababa de lavar y el ardor de su deseo.

Una necesidad renovada rugió furiosa de nuevo al cabo de tan sólo unos segundos; como si no acabaran de poseerse el uno al otro, como si el placer no tuviera ni principio ni fin.

—Ven aquí —gruñó Terry, apartándole la cabeza y mirándola fijamente con los ojos brillantes.

Ella pasó la lengua una última vez por su rígido pene para degustar su sabor. Al verla, Terry se le tensaron los testículos y la adrenalina inundó sus venas.

—Date la vuelta. De rodillas —ordenó, tensando la mandíbula mientras ella obedecía. Las rotundas curvas de sus nalgas le tentaron cuando la joven bajó los hombros hacia la cama y separó los muslos.

Nuevos jugos hacían brillar de nuevo los enrojecidos pliegues de su sexo. En ese momento, observó que ella movía la mano bajo su cuerpo y que se acariciaba ligeramente el clítoris con aquellos dedos gráciles y elegantes antes de rozar la estrecha abertura como si estuviera invitándole a entrar en su cuerpo. La escuchó gemir de necesidad y de deseo cuando presionó lentamente un dedo contra la apretada entrada.

Él cerró el puño en torno a la erección y se arrodilló en la cama acercándose a ella.

Estuvo a punto de correrse cuando el sensible glande chocó contra la ardiente carne rosada.

¿Qué le ocurría con Candy? Con ella no podía controlar la lujuria como hacía con otras mujeres. Desde aquel verano en el que ella cumplió dieciocho años, era su mayor debilidad.

Al borde de perder el control, Terry se impulsó hacia delante y sintió que la resbaladiza y ardiente abertura comenzaba a estirarse alrededor del grueso glande. Le sujetó las caderas con una mano mientras intentaba contenerse, controlar la voraz necesidad de llenarla con su semilla. Quería eyacular dentro de ella y marcarla para siempre con su semen.

Eso era algo que sólo sentía con Candy.

Era la única que tenía el poder de hacerle suplicar por una noche más. No había nada tan perfecto como perderse en aquel dulce éxtasis que sólo encontraba en lo más profundo de su ardiente sexo. De sentir que succionaba su miembro con sus contracciones internas.

Era como si un puño apretado le hiciera perderse en el paraíso. Sus testículos se tensaron con dolorosa necesidad y el corazón se le desbocó en el pecho. La excitación y la adrenalina inundaron su cuerpo de una lujuria casi animal cuando ella empujó las caderas hacia él, arqueando el delgado cuello y echando el largo pelo hacia atrás mientras gemía su nombre.

Candy sabía muy bien lo que quería de él. Sabía cómo darle placer, pero también cómo satisfacerse a sí misma. Con ella, todo se reducía a dar placer al otro y tomarlo para sí mismo.

Quizá fuera por eso por lo que no podía olvidar la noche que robó su inocencia. A pesar de ser virgen, ella le aceptó con tal hambre, con tal necesidad, que no tuvo ni un momento de vacilación o timidez.

A punto de perder el control, le clavó los dedos en las caderas y comenzó a follarla con más intensidad. El mundo se redujo al constante zumbido de placer que comenzó a vibrar entre ellos y a la desgarradora necesidad de alcanzar la liberación.

Escuchó los sensuales y roncos gritos que emitía Candy y la vio cerrar el puño sobre las sábanas. Apoyó el pecho en la espalda femenina y apretó los labios contra su hombro. Se concentró en lamer aquella piel inmaculada para después marcarla con sus dientes.

Sólo ella lo vería. Pero cuando lo hiciera se vería forzada a admitir que, al menos por un breve período de tiempo, le había pertenecido.

Desde luego, en ese preciso momento era suya; desde las apremiantes profundidades de su sexo y el pezón endurecido que apretaba entre los dedos, hasta los jadeantes y entrecortados gemidos que salían de sus labios.

¡Dios, sí! Era suya.

—Noto cómo te acaricias —le gruñó al oído—. Te voy a comprar algunos juguetes, Candy: un grueso consolador que vibre en el interior de tu sexo y que sólo usarás cuando yo esté a tu lado. Luego observaré cómo te acaricias el clítoris, estudiaré la forma en que lo haces.

Ella gimió indefensa, presionando la mejilla contra el colchón y acelerando el ritmo de sus dedos en el enrojecido clítoris.

—Y una noche te demostraré cuánto me gusta tu precioso trasero —le prometió. El simple pensamiento hizo que su miembro palpitara con más fuerza, que la necesidad de alcanzar el orgasmo fuera incontenible—. Aceptarás primero mis dedos y, cuando la necesidad de alcanzar el éxtasis sea más dolorosamente erótica que nunca, cuando te abrume el anhelo, hundiré mi polla centímetro a centímetro en este culo respingón —le dio un fuerte azote en la nalga derecha—, y me correré gritando tu nombre.

Se movió con más rapidez y contuvo el aliento al comenzar a golpearle las nalgas con las caderas, introduciendo su miembro tanto como era posible, sintiendo que ella se convulsionaba y se contraía alrededor de su polla hasta que los dos llegaron a la cumbre del éxtasis. En ese momento, él dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y jadeó su nombre mientras derramaba su semilla en su interior, inundándola y colmándola con ella.

Jamás se había corrido en el interior de otra mujer, jamás había compartido ese nivel de intimidad con nadie más.

No lo había hecho hasta que se acostó con Candy, y no sentía la menor preocupación al respecto. Es más, si ella no había tomado precauciones, si concebía a su hijo, la obligaría a quedarse con él. Se aseguraría de que jamás volviera a escaparse. De que nunca le dejara.

Sepultado tan profundamente en el interior de la joven como era posible, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, sintió que en sus entrañas vibraba de nuevo aquella extraña emoción que sólo Candy le provocaba.

**Continuara…**

Queridas amigas disculpen el atraso pero me estoy poniendo al corriente en el trabajo y eso me lleva un buen de tiempo, pero espero que las salidas a Toluca ya hayan concluido este fin de semana y ya no tendré tantos inconvenientes para subirles capítulos frecuentemente, de todo corazón les doy las gracias por sus reviews a LizCarter, Laura GrandChester, Ale MO, también a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Amiga LizCarter ya sabes leyendo y leyendo salen este sexy Terry y que honor que te guste yo espero pronto encontremos uno de carne y hueso y mil gracias por leer la primera noche que bueno que te gusto, gracias por todo amiga un bso.

Querida amiga Laura GrandChester, esta Susana es lo que toda hermana debería de ser un apoyo y un consuelo pero por desgracias de esas no hay muchas y si realmente es difícil perder un bebe aunque pase el tiempo no lo superas te lo digo por experiencia es algo que marca, te deja vacía, ahora por lo que te escribo caigo en cuenta que muchas de las historias que adapto es porque me identifico con ellas en algo, reflejan algo de mis de mis vivencia, perdidas y mis anhelos lo que me hubiera gustado tener en ciertos momentos, claro no en todas las historias pero creo que por eso me gusta leerlas y compartirlas, en fin cuídate mucho hermosa linda semana un bso.

Mi querida Ale MO ya sabes cómo son los hombres a veces y con lo que Terry a vivido no quiere hacerle daño a Candy aunque indirectamente lo haga pero te aseguro que pronto sabrás el por qué cuídate princesa un bso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Lora Leigh**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Pecados a Medianoche**

**Capitulo 5**

Terry observó cómo Candy dormía pacífica y profundamente, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, acariciándole el vello del torso con su rítmica respiración.

Le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo y la mantenía tan cerca cómo podía, permitiéndose juguetear con su sedoso, rizado y largo cabello de vez en cuando.

Había esperado años para estar con ella y ahora que por fin lo había conseguido, en vez de ceder al sueño, como la primera vez que se acostaron juntos, la estudió fijamente en la oscuridad del dormitorio.

No quería dormirse. Cuando fingió hacerlo la otra vez, Candy aprovechó para huir de él dejándole solo en una cama vacía. Ella ni siquiera le había escrito una nota o un breve «adiós» garabateado en el espejo del baño con el lápiz de labios.

Si volvía a abandonarle de esa manera acabaría haciendo algo más que un agujero con el puño en la pared, como había hecho en aquel hotel. La seguiría, y ésa sería la peor idea que hubiera tenido en años. Sólo podía imaginar la sorpresa, el miedo y la sospecha que inundarían su rostro si hiciera tal cosa.

Ella conseguiría que cada hombre en mil metros a la redonda acudiera en su ayuda al instante, y todos llegarían armados. Cada uno de ellos tendría la intención de matarle y la mirada llena de odio, aunque Terry nunca había comprendido la razón. Porque todo aquello había comenzado mucho antes de que Susana y otras cinco jóvenes murieran a manos de un brutal asesino en serie.

Por un segundo volvió a oír sus gritos tan claramente como aquella noche en la que había ido con sus primos a pescar junto al lago Sweetrock y acamparon en el denso bosque que lo rodeaba.

No quería recordar aquella noche. Llevaba años intentado olvidarla, pero no fueron aquellos hechos los que hicieron que la sociedad les diera la espalda. Les trataban como apestados desde que se quedaron huérfanos.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Terrence se sintió furioso por lo injusto de la situación; cuando era joven e impresionable. Su tío Arthur, que le conocía muy bien, dejó que rumiara su furia a solas e incluso sus primos se habían apartado de su camino durante esa época.

Se recordó a sí mismo que no había permitido que aquellas opiniones le afectaran entonces y que no permitiría que lo hicieran ahora. Jamás dejaría que esa furia destructiva le carcomiera vivo otra vez.

Pero a Candy sí le importaba el qué dirán y no podía culparla. Tenía, por tanto, que considerar la situación de la forma más lógica. Si él sospechara que un hombre era capaz de esos crímenes tan atroces, también habría hecho que la vida de éste fuera un infierno.

E incluso antes de los asesinatos, había encontrado cierta lógica en el desprecio con que los ciudadanos del condado de Stafford los trataban.

Los barones eran una fuerza poderosa no sólo en el condado, sino en el propio estado. Su cólera podía tener un brazo muy largo.

Y, sin duda, Candy sabía con exactitud cuan largo podía ser. Había sido testigo de cómo echaban a su hermana de un trabajo tras otro y si era cierto lo que Terry sospechaba, Susana había perdido esos empleos por su culpa, por ser su amiga y relacionarse con él.

Candy era profesora. Conservar su trabajo dependía de mantener buenas relaciones con los demás maestros, con el comité de la escuela y con los padres de sus alumnos. Nadie en Sweetrock querría que a sus hijos les diera clase una profesora que se acostaba con el hombre sospechoso de haber asesinado a su hermana. Un hombre que se creía que había conspirado con sus dos primos para violar, torturar y asesinar a otras cinco jóvenes más en la zona comprendida entre Sweetrock y Aspen, en el corazón del estado de Colorado.

Pero Terry había aprendido hacía muchos años a no preocuparse de lo que la piadosa gente de Sweetrock pudiera opinar. Hiciera lo que hiciera asustaba o conmocionaba a todos, y ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse para ello. De forma que creció dispuesto a defenderse de cualquiera que quisiera enfrentarse a él. Tras años de duras batallas legales, la herencia de su madre por fin le pertenecía, así que tenía dinero de sobra para vivir lujosamente sin depender de la buena voluntad de los barones. Es más, no tendría por qué pisar siquiera el condado de Stafford . Le bastaba con los considerables intereses que crecían en el banco y el cheque mensual que le pagaba el ejército.

De modo que podía tratar a sus vecinos sin ninguna consideración. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Incluso reconocía que obtenía con ello cierta morbosa satisfacción.

Sin embargo, no podía pretender que Candy actuara igual. No era culpa suya que el consejo escolar estuviera lleno de magnánimos puritanos con camisas almidonadas. Personas que parecieron disfrutar de cada castigo que le impusieron a lo largo de los años que asistió a la escuela del condado.

Pero también era cierto que había percibido miradas avergonzadas en personas arrepentidas de lo que hicieron. No podía respetarles, pero una parte de él les comprendía.

Por suerte, logró acabar sus estudios. En el último curso, cuando todo parecía en su contra, hizo su aparición un agente de reclutamiento que se interesó en secreto por su trayectoria escolar. Terry siempre estuvo determinado a finalizar sus estudios y graduarse, sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no lo hubiera logrado si no hubiera sido por aquel sargento.

No fue hasta mucho más tarde que Terry se enteró de por qué había ido al condado aquel soldado; por qué hizo amistad con los tres primos y les animó a ingresar en las Fuerzas Armadas, por qué les ayudó a largarse del condado de Stafford . Él también era un Grandchester. Y aunque fue dado en adopción cuando era un recién nacido, supo dónde buscar a su familia biológica por los datos que le facilitó su familia adoptiva.

Terry bajó la mirada a la mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos y sintió que la familiar cólera que le había acompañado durante toda su juventud le inundaba de nuevo. Sabía que ella huiría en cuanto pudiera y desaparecería de su vida. Y eso le enfurecía.

Estaba demasiado inquieto para dormir. Ésa era una de las razones por las que había bebido más de la cuenta antes de que ella apareciera en su puerta: para poder conciliar el sueño. Para poder escapar de aquella inquietud, de la cautelosa sensación que le había rondado desde que se instaló de nuevo en el condado.

Se levantó de la cama a pesar de la fuerte opresión que sintió en el pecho al escuchar la vaga protesta de Candy cuando se movió. Ella le buscó inconscientemente en el lecho antes de acurrucarse bajo la sábana con un encantador mohín en los labios.

Se volvió a decir a sí mismo que, a la larga, ella se iría. Tan fácilmente —quizá más— de lo que había vuelto a su vida.

Puede que fuera mejor que no volvieran a acostarse juntos, que la dejara marchar si podía. Algo que no creía posible.

Tras acercarse a la cómoda que había en el otro lado del dormitorio, Terry se puso unos vaqueros, una camisa de franela y unas zapatillas de loneta. Buscó uno de los estrechos cigarrillos que tanto le gustaban, un encendedor y se dirigió a la puerta del balcón.

Salió a la terraza y cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de acomodarse en el estrecho banco de madera, disfrutando de la noche.

El sabor acre y especiado del humo tuvo el efecto de aliviar parte de la tensión que le invadía.

Aquélla no era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando le llamó el agente de reclutamiento, la que le hizo enrolarse en la Marina. Ahora se trataba de algo similar a lo que sentía cuando estaba a punto de embarcarse en una de las muchas y peligrosas misiones que le habían encomendado. No era sólo un presentimiento, era una advertencia de sus instintos más profundos y arraigados.

Ya en el momento en que Candy se presentó ante su puerta, se habían encendido todas las alarmas. Y ahora, mientras miraba ensimismado la noche, fue consciente de que la sensación de peligro le envolvía a pasos agigantados.

Había esperado regresar a su hogar e instalarse discretamente sin llamar demasiado la atención. Lograr mantenerse aislado del mundo para poder tener por fin la vida que estaba buscando, la que había anhelado siempre.

Bien sabía Dios que sólo buscaba un lugar en el que poder vivir en paz. No pedía ser feliz; había aprendido hacía ya mucho tiempo que aquello era esperar demasiado. Sin embargo, llegar a obtener una cierta satisfacción no le parecía un precio demasiado alto a cambio de todos los años que pasó defendiendo a su país. Después de todo, también formaba parte de su patria aquel pequeño rincón de América en el que sus primos y él todavía no habían encontrado su sitio.

Stear y Albert también se sentían insatisfechos. Albert había presentado su renuncia a la Marina un año antes que sus primos, y durante meses buscó un lugar que llamar hogar. Había viajado de un lado para otro durante algún tiempo pero, como le había explicado a Terry en el último correo que le envió antes de regresar allí, era evidente que no había ningún lugar como aquél.

Su primo llamaba hogar a la cabaña que había heredado de su madre, ubicada muy por encima de un protegido valle de las montañas. Terry, por su parte, había encontrado su sitio en el rancho que había heredado de su tío Arthur.

Y para Stear, su hogar era la casa que su madre había poseído antes de su muerte. Aquélla en la que vivió con su esposo, en la que él había nacido, justo en el centro de Sweetrock. Se trataba de una tradicional casa de madera de dos plantas, con un ancho porche que daba sombra a la parte delantera. En la parte trasera existía un espacioso patio donde los tres primos habían jugado desde que empezaron a andar. Al fondo del patio, se hallaba el garaje donde Stear aprendió con su padre a destripar el vehículo de la familia.

La casa estaba situada en un barrio formado por otras viviendas similares, y mucho tiempo antes de que sus padres murieran, Stear había jugado con otros niños del vecindario. Había sido aceptado por ellos y disfrutado de una infancia feliz que Terry apenas recordaba y de la que Albert se negaba a hablar.

Ninguno de los tres podía definir con claridad qué había provocado el cambio de actitud de la gente. ¿Por qué sus abuelos maternos —en realidad toda la familia de sus madres— se habían puesto en contra de unos pobres huérfanos? ¿Qué les había llevado a odiar y despreciar a sus nietos? ¿Por qué nadie parecía tener respuestas a esas preguntas?

Terry aspiró de nuevo el humo del cigarrillo, frunciendo el ceño ante los remolinos que formaba el viento con la nieve. Sabía que todo había comenzado cuando las hijas de los patriarcas se casaron con los hermanos Grandchester. Sin embargo, aquella animosidad no la volcaron en los niños hasta después de sus muertes.

Hizo un gesto de disgusto e intentó alejarse de aquel intrincado laberinto al que se encaminaban poco a poco sus pensamientos. Sencillamente, no era posible entender por qué aquellos que deberían haberlos acogido se habían vuelto contra ellos.

Y tras más de veinte años preguntándose por qué, los Grandchester no pensaban pedir a la caritativa gente del condado de Stafford que les explicara qué pecado tan horrible habían cometido sus padres. Al final, había dejado de importarles.

Tuvieron suficiente con los dos días que pasaron sentados en aquella diminuta celda de la cárcel local, sorprendidos y horrorizados de que les hubieran acusado de matar a una mujer que los tres consideraban una buena amiga.

Antes de que su tío Bogart llegara a la cárcel para defenderlos, el sheriff y sus lugartenientes los habían golpeado de todas las maneras posibles por todos los supuestos delitos que se les ocurrieron.

Sin embargo, el juez decidió a su favor. El ADN que obtuvieron de la sangre hallada en la escena de crimen no se correspondía con el suyo. Además, ninguno de ellos se ajustaba al perfil diseñado por el FBI: un asesino en serie. El juez llegó a la conclusión de que por mucho que le gustara ver a Terry, Stear y Albert encerrados durante el resto de su vida, su conciencia no le permitía acusarles de un crimen que estaba seguro que no habían cometido.

El juez ni siquiera les conocía ni se había tomado la molestia de saber nada sobre ellos y, aun así, le hubiera gustado encerrarles y tirar la llave.

¡Maldición!, aquel recuerdo todavía tenía el poder de sorprenderle, y jamás dejaba de confundirle.

Se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón maldiciendo por lo bajo y tiró la ceniza al vacío mientras observaba la nieve con los ojos entre—cerrados.

Puede que sus padres no fueran la flor y nata de la sociedad, pero ¡joder! tampoco habían sido despojos humanos.

Sin duda la locura debía ser algo genético en los Grandchester, pensó aspirando de nuevo el humo y recreándose en la aromática quemazón que inundó sus pulmones.

Él mismo era la prueba. Estaba allí, pero no sabía qué demonios hacer con su vida.

Terry y sus primos habían llegado a hacer planes de futuro, seguros de que cuando regresaran el ambiente sería diferente y de que vivir allí no sería tan angustioso como antes. Pero no podrían haberse equivocado más.

Aquellas inquietantes pensamientos y el momento de placer que disfrutaba con el cigarro se vieron interrumpidos por el poderoso motor y las luces de la motonieve que apareció entre la ventisca, deslizándose sobre la capa de nieve de cincuenta centímetros. Sólo podía ser uno de sus primos. Sus motonieves nuevas inconfundibles y sólo ellos estaban lo suficientemente locos para llegar hasta allí con ese tiempo. El motivo podría ser cualquier tontería. Algo tan sencillo como compartir con él una taza de café o tan complicado como pedirle ayuda en alguna idea descabellada que se les hubiera ocurrido.

Se aburrían. Él lo sabía desde hacía semanas. Y el aburrimiento de sus primos podía ser muy peligroso, especialmente para él.

Se dio la vuelta con un suspiro, aplastó el cigarro en el pequeño cenicero que siempre tenía junto a la puerta y regresó silenciosamente al dormitorio.

Candy todavía dormía. Estaba tumbada sobre el estómago y parecía ofrecerle su trasero respingón bajo la sábana de seda.

La cubrió cuidadosamente con el edredón, y luego bajó las escaleras con rapidez y sigilo.

Había olvidado la ropa tirada por el suelo hasta que entró en la bien iluminada cocina y vio a Stear haciendo girar unas diminutas bragas de color violeta en un dedo mientras sostenía con la otra mano el sujetador de encaje a juego. Su primo le miró con los ojos negros llenos de curiosidad. Después, dejó caer la ropa interior sobre la mesa y recogió la sudadera y los vaqueros.

Terry fue consciente de que su primo estaba muy tenso mientras buscaba la etiqueta de la camiseta.

_«Johnson. Num. 12. Entrenadora de la liga de Softball.»_

—Candy Johnson —murmuró Stear, al tiempo que Terry comenzaba a doblar la ropa y a colocarla en un ordenado montón sobre la encimera—. ¿Te la has tirado? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¿No recuerdas que llegamos al acuerdo de no follar con ninguna mujer de este maldito lugar?

Terry no había follado con Candy, la había adorado, la había venerado.

—No empecemos, Stear —le advirtió en voz baja, sin ganas de iniciar una discusión que podría acabar despertando a Candy.

—¿No crees que su padre ya nos causó bastantes problemas después de que asesinaran a Susana? ¿No recuerdas que envió miles de correos electrónicos a tu comandante a lo largo de los años? Ni siquiera Arthur escapó del deseo de venganza de George Johnson. ¿Quieres acaso darle más munición? ¿Qué carajos crees que hará cuando lo sepa que te estás tirando a su hija?

George Johnson no movería un dedo y Terry lo sabía. Hacía años que la relación de Candy con su padre había dejado de existir. La única razón por la que George fingiría que le importaba lo que hacía su hija sería para intentar acabar con los primos Grandchester.

—Lo que creo es que es asunto mío —masculló Terry, acercándose a la cafetera para ponerla en funcionamiento—. Y ahora, ¿quieres explicarme por qué has venido en medio de una ventisca en vez de quedarte en tu casa sentado junto al fuego? —Le lanzó una mirada irritada—. ¿Es que no eres capaz de estar tres días sin venir al rancho?

A Stear los vecinos le lanzaban miradas recriminatorias desde los porches o desde las ventanas de sus casas y los ancianos le señalaban con el dedo mientras los niños pequeños se apartaban de su camino. Cada vez se hacía más patente que no era bienvenido y que, sin duda, nadie quería hablar con él.

—Me aburría. —Stear se encogió de hombros y mostró una expresión indiferente al girar la cabeza para observar por la ventana el gélido paisaje exterior.

—Vamos a probar otra vez —bufó Terry—. ¿A qué has venido?

En el caso de que hubiera sido él quien se aburriera jamás se le habría ocurrido sacar la motonieve en plena ventisca. El hecho de que Albert pudiera haber hecho maravillas con el motor no quería decir que no fuera una decisión estúpida.

Stear apoyó la cadera en la mesa de la cocina, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le observó. Frente a él, en la oscuridad de la sala, las llamas rojizas de la chimenea iluminaban el enorme retrato al óleo en el que Terry, con tres años, estaba sentado en el regazo de su madre.

Con largo cabello rubio, ojos azul oscuro y delicada piel de porcelana, la madre de Terry fue proclamada reina de la belleza del condado de Stafford ya desde el instituto, donde había sido la más votada y popular. Todos la consideraban la joven más hermosa en muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

Fue Mario Robson, el abuelo de Terry, quien encargó el retrato cuando ella tenía dieciocho años. Al artista le llevó varios años terminarlo y, cuando ella insistió en incluir a su hijo, Robson se negó a completar el pago. Había sido Arthur, el tío materno de la joven, quien abonó los honorarios y lo colgó sobre la chimenea.

La madre de Terry había sido una mujer elegante, extremadamente bella y compasiva; resultaba muy difícil aceptar que formara parte de un clan tan frío y despiadado como el de los Robson. En algunas ocasiones, Stear había escuchado bromear a su padre, afirmando que la madre de Terry debía de ser el resultado de una infidelidad, porque era imposible que Mario Robson hubiera concebido una niña tan hermosa y amable como Eleonor Robson Grandchester. Aun así, era de sobra conocido que Mario había adorado a su hija, malcriándola y consintiéndola. Todavía se hablaba de la épica borrachera que cogió el día que ella se fugó con Sam Grandchester.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y centró de nuevo la atención en Terry.

—El móvil no funcionaba y la línea telefónica terrestre está cortada, así que pensé que sería mejor que viniera a ver cómo estabas. —Tal y como lo decía parecía que estaba haciéndole un favor.

—¿En plena ventisca? —Terry arqueó la ceja inquisitivamente. No era propio de su primo—. Dime la verdad, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Terry se sintió más inquieto que nunca al ver la expresión de su primo. Conocía bien a Stear y sabía que no se preocupaba por tonterías.

—¿Has sabido algo de Albert últimamente? —inquirió él sin responder a la pregunta.

—Esta mañana. Me lo encontré cuando fui a comprobar una de las cercas. Estaba bien y no mencionó que tuviera ningún problema. ¿Se trata de eso?

Stear negó con la cabeza.

—Seguro que se trata de una paranoia de las mías —dijo finalmente— o de que desde que vivo en el pueblo observo cosas que no me gustan nada.

—Eres uno de los hombres más cuerdos que conozco —afirmó Terry—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Alguien entró en mi casa mientras fui a comprar comida esta mañana. Cuando regresé, me di cuenta de que la cinta adhesiva de la puerta había sido arrancada y reemplazada por otra y que el cabello que pongo en la cerradura por seguridad no estaba.

—Eso no es una paranoia. Es algo muy real —gruñó Terry—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién ha podido ser?

Stear apretó los labios.

—La cámara de seguridad no grabó nada porque el hermanito de mi vecina se la cargó. Si lo llego a pillar en ese momento, lo mato.

Terry contuvo una sonrisa. El niño, hermano de la vecina de Stear, había decidido atormentar a Stear con todos los medios a su alcance.

—Quizá estuviera aburrido —sugirió en tono de burla a pesar de su sombría expresión.

—Sí, jodidamente aburrido —murmuró Stear— O quizá tenga ganas de morir y sólo esté buscando a alguien que haga realidad su capricho.

Terry se rió para sus adentros mientras observaba la furiosa irritación que mostraba su primo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que buscaba? —le preguntó al tiempo que le servía una taza de café y se la ofrecía.

—No. Quizá hacerme la vida imposible. El resto de los vecinos me ignora, pero ese niño... Parece noctámbulo. —A Stear casi se le escapó la risa.

Definitivamente, aquel noctámbulo estaba manteniendo entretenido a su primo.

—¿Y por qué un niño iba a intentar entrar en tu casa?

—¿Por fastidiar? ¿Porque es un jodido preadolescente con mucho tiempo libre? —bromeó Stear dando un sorbo al café mientras se dirigía a la mesa. Pero antes de sentarse, clavó los ojos con cierta repulsión en el tablero—. Te la has tirado encima de la mesa, ¿verdad, primo? —Había una irritada resignación en su voz que hizo que Terry lamentara haber dejado el tema del hermano de su vecina.

Alzó la taza y bebió el segundo café de la noche. Si eso continuaba así iba a comenzar a tomarlo descafeinado. No era de extrañar que sintiera una opresión en el pecho.

—Acábate el café, Stear. —Terry casi se permitió una sonrisa—. Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados de la planta de abajo. Mañana registraremos tu casa. —¡Joder! Iba a tener que decirle a Candy que tenía una motonieve.

Stear le dirigió una mirada burlona.

—Se supone que la tormenta durará tres días como mínimo. Por otra parte, hay posibilidades de que la nieve alcance un metro o más antes de que acabe y al sheriff y a sus ayudantes les llevará otros cuantos días más despejar las carreteras si se cumplen los pronósticos. ¿De verdad quieres que tu invitada se vaya tan pronto? —La sonrisa de Stear contenía toda la ironía del mundo—. Además, estoy seguro de que Candy ni siquiera sabe que tienes una motonieve o no estaría durmiendo arriba, en tu cama.

A Terry siempre le sorprendía ver lo bien que le conocían sus primos.

Negándose a responder, tomó su café y guardó un ominoso silencio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó finalmente Stear, ya sin rastro de diversión—. ¿Lo has pensado? ¿Te das cuenta de la edad que tiene? Son, justo, los años que tenía Susana cuando...

—Ya basta. —Le miró con furia—. No quiero hablar de Susana. No esta noche.

Stear se pasó la mano por la cara en un gesto de cansancio.

—Es la mujer equivocada —gruñó al cabo de unos segundos—. Su padre te perseguirá con un rifle cuando se entere. ¿Le devolverás el tiro? ¿Podrías devolvérselo si ella estuviera delante?

—No habrá ningún disparo —le aseguró Terry—. Su padre vive ahora en Aspen y no viene por aquí a menudo. La salud de su madre es muy frágil.

Además, tampoco era que George Johnson hubiera estado nunca demasiado interesado en su hija menor. Únicamente le había importado Susana.

Stear negó con la cabeza. También él se había dado cuenta de lo poco que se preocupaba George por Candy, en especial desde el verano en que su primogénita fue asesinada.

—Si fuera mi hija me resultaría imposible quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ella corriera peligro. Johnson podría reaccionar cuando menos te lo esperes.

—No lo creo —concluyó Terry, lenta y cínicamente—. Créeme, George Johnson no se tomará la molestia.

—Follar con ella es una mala idea. —Terry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero él siguió hablando—: Maldita sea, acaso no has pensado que...

—Déjalo, Stear. En cuanto pase la tormenta, ella se irá y simulará que no ha ocurrido nada, como ya hizo en el pasado. Todos lo sabemos.

—Y la próxima vez que estén cinco minutos a solas volverán a arrancarse la ropa el uno al otro para poder... follar encima de la mesa de la cocina —le espetó con sarcasmo—. ¿No crees que eso quiere decir algo?

—¿Que estaba demasiado borracho para pensar con la cabeza en vez de con la polla? —masculló Terry.

—O que eres demasiado estúpido para ignorarla. —Stear se terminó el café antes de levantarse de la silla. Se volvió a poner el grueso mono de nieve que se había quitado tras entrar en la casa, y giró la cabeza para mirar a Terry—. Voy a ir a ver a Albert. Dudo mucho que él tenga también una mujer en su cama esta noche. No lo ha pasado bien desde que volvimos y eso que fue el primero en regresar.

—Recuerda que tenemos planes para este pueblo. Eso hará que soportes mejor la idea de quedarnos —dijo Terry sin ponerse en pie, sabiendo que Stear podría llegar a despedirse cincuenta veces antes de atravesar la puerta.

Su primo sabía tan bien como él que cuanto más ascendiera en las montañas, más frío haría. Estaba convencido de que Stear ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haber salido del pueblo, pero también que si se había marcado un objetivo, lo cumpliría sin importar el frío o el calor. Era un hombre entrenado para rastrear y matar a su presa, aunque le gustara disfrutar de ciertas comodidades y no renunciara a ellas con facilidad.

En su mente, no tenía otra alternativa. No pudo contactar con su primo por teléfono y había ido hasta allí para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a quitarte el mono y pasas aquí la noche? —gruñó Terry mientras observaba la nieve a través de la ventana antes de suspirar—. Si Candy te ve a ti o a la motonieve, explícale que estás de camino a casa de Albert. Que no regresarás al pueblo hasta que los caminos estén más despejados.

Aquello la mantendría allí sin que volcara su furia sobre él. Tenía intención de perderse con ella en el placer hasta que no pudiera retenerla ni un segundo más.

—Eso podría funcionar. —Stear abrió la cremallera, pero no hizo ademán de quitarse la prenda.

—¿Te decides o no? —presionó Terry.

Stear volvió a mirarle con una expresión tan dura y solitaria, que Terry se preguntó si su primo volvería a ser el hombre que fue antes de ingresar en el ejército.

—¿La amas? —le preguntó finalmente—. Sí, claro que lo haces —se respondió a sí mismo—. La amabas incluso antes de pasar aquella noche con ella.

Terry se levantó de la silla, se terminó el café y se acercó al fregadero para dejar la taza.

—No estoy enamorado de ella —afirmó rotundo. Estaba seguro de ello. No podía, se negaba a estar enamorado de Candice Johnson. Ella le había abandonado ya una vez y no pensaba empezar a creer ahora en los cuentos de hadas.

—¿Es sólo un polvo?

Terry tensó la mandíbula ante esas palabras, y estuvo a punto de negarlas. Una desconocida emoción en su interior le exigía que las rechazara de pleno. Pero, aun así, se contuvo y trató de convencerse de que sólo le había molestado la explícita descripción de su primo.

—Sí, eso es, adelante. Intenta engañarte a ti mismo —se burló Stear antes de bajar del todo la cremallera y quitarse las botas para dirigirse a la habitación de invitados—. Si no consigues convencerte solo, yo te lo recordaré y, tal vez, cuando la buena gente del condado de Stafford decida que debe darnos caza y ella te rechace, no se te romperá el corazón en mil pedazos.

Mientras Stear atravesaba el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación donde dormiría, Terry se preguntó qué le habría ocurrido a su primo que Albert y él no supieran. Solían hablar a menudo del tema y estaban seguros de que a Stear le había ocurrido algo en aquella misión en la que estuvo desaparecido durante un año entero.

Durante ese tiempo, no supieron si estaba vivo o no. Y cuando regresó, no era el mismo hombre. Stear se comportaba de una manera tan fría y dura, que Terry se había llegado a preguntar si había vuelto su primo o sólo una sombra de lo que fue.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Terry revisó los cerrojos, comprobó todas las entradas de la casa, incluidas las ventanas, y luego repitió la misma operación en la planta superior.

Seguro de que no se le había pasado nada por alto y que el sistema de alarma estaba activado, regresó al dormitorio y a la mujer que calentaba su cama.

Ella apenas se había movido. Sólo se había abrazado a la almohada como si lo estuviera buscando a él.

No, no era ésa la intención de Candy, se dijo a sí mismo. No podía permitirse pensar o creer eso. Ella saldría de su vida en cuando las carreteras estuvieran despejadas. Y una vez que se fuera, no regresaría a no ser que no tuviera otra elección, igual que no había tenido otra alternativa esa noche.

Se desnudó, se metió en la cama y apartó la almohada de sus brazos.

Al instante, Candy apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le pasó el brazo por encima del abdomen, enredando una torneada, suave y cálida pierna entre las suyas al tiempo que emitía un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción al acurrucarse de nuevo contra él.

Terry cubrió sus cuerpos con el edredón y la envolvió entre sus brazos, apretándola contra sí. El siguiente suspiro de Candy fue de auténtico placer.

¿Por qué ella lo afectaba de esa manera?, se preguntó. Quizá fuera porque abrazarla le resultaba tan natural como respirar e igual de necesario. ¡Joder!, cada vez que se unían era como regresar a casa. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan caliente o cómodo como cuando sentía su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo y se perdía en su calidez.

¿Intentaría ella escaparse igual que la otra vez? A lo largo de todos los años que sirvió en las Fuerzas Armadas, nada se le había escapado tan fácilmente como cuando Candy se fue de su cama la primera noche que pasaron juntos.

Claro que, en aquella ocasión, él se había despertado antes de que la joven hubiera acabado de vestirse. Durante un buen rato observó con los ojos entrecerrados cómo se ponía la ropa y la dejó marchar sin decirle una sola palabra. Se negó a obligarla a quedarse, a enfrentarse a ella.

Era un error que no volvería a cometer.

Se la quedó mirando durante un buen rato, como si así pudiera tener la certeza de que se despertaría. Apenas podía creer que hubieran pasado casi cinco años desde que ella huyó de su cama.

No permitiría que volviera ocurrir.

Para asegurarse, programó su mente tal y como le habían enseñado en el ejército. Una hora. Se despertaría al cabo de una hora. Si Candy lograba escapar, en una hora no llegaría muy lejos con ese tiempo y podría encontrarla antes de que se muriera de frío.

¿Qué le haría si realmente intentara escapar?

Le azotaría el trasero. Se lo azotaría antes de follarla una y otra vez hasta que a ella se le metiera en la cabeza para siempre que escaparse de él no era una opción viable.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Lora Leigh**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Pecados a Medianoche**

**Capitulo 6**

Estaba nublado y hacía un frío mortal. El paisaje aparecía cubierto por el manto de nieve más impoluto que Candy hubiera visto nunca.

Se estremeció y se rodeó con los brazos. Vaqueros, calcetines de lana y botas no eran la ropa más adecuada para protegerse del inclemente tiempo que sufrían.

Lanzó un suspiro y permaneció inmóvil en el porche de la casa de Terrence mientras miraba desolada las pesadas nubes blancas que se arremolinaban sobre las montañas.

La ventisca parecía aguardar el mejor momento para lanzar un segundo ataque de viento y nieve con el que atrapar a cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente incauto como para abandonar el calor del hogar.

Al despertarse había escuchado el parte meteorológico por la radio y, un poco después, se confirmaron los peores pronósticos.

A pesar de que no nevaba sobre el rancho en ese momento, sí lo hacía sobre Aspen. Según las noticias, la nevada era de las que hacían época y tardaría muy poco en llegar allí.

Le pareció que no podía moverse del porche; era como si se hubiera quedado clavada en el suelo al no ver más que nieve por todos lados.

Por primera vez en su vida consideró aquel fenómeno atmosférico un gran inconveniente. Cuanto más tiempo se quedara allí, más probable sería que acabara destruyendo todo lo que había logrado.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido tomar el camino más largo hacia su casa? ¿Por qué se arriesgó a quedar atascada en la nieve?

A pesar de hacerse todas esas preguntas, conocía muy bien las respuestas. Sólo había querido echar una ojeada a la casa del rancho Kelly. Comprobar si los rumores que decían que Terry Grandchester había vuelto eran ciertos.

Nunca supuso que comenzaría a nevar de esa manera. Poco después de salir de Aspen, cuando empezaron a caer los primeros copos, se dijo a sí misma que no era nada. Que seguirían cayendo un rato más y que luego cesarían, igual que había ocurrido en varias ocasiones a lo largo de las últimas semanas.

Pero cuando su coche patinó sin control a causa del hielo que cubría la carretera, estuvo segura de que el destino estaba riéndose de ella. Aquello era lo que se conseguía cuando se deseaba lo que no se podía tener; el castigo por todas esas noches oscuras y solitarias en las que deseaba que su vida hubiera seguido un camino diferente, uno que le permitiera dormir en los brazos de Terry en vez de hacerlo sola.

¡Qué estúpida había sido al escaparse de él la noche que habían pasado juntos! Debería haberse quedado y saciar el hambre que inundaba su cuerpo en vez de huir. Al alejarse de esa manera sólo había conseguido dejar incompletas y sin respuesta muchas cuestiones. Por no hablar del salvaje deseo insatisfecho que bullía en su interior, ese anhelo que la tentaba y atormentaba sin cesar.

Se frotó los brazos para aliviar el frío que sentía a pesar de la ardiente oleada que recorría sus entrañas y que se extendía desde el vientre hasta el clítoris, que palpitaba incesante.

Sintió que su vientre se fundía en un calor líquido al recordar, al desear que las cosas fueran diferentes, al evocar las fantasías que avivaban el ardiente placer que crecía entre ellos cada vez que se tocaban. Tarde o temprano, cuando estuviera sola en su cama, esas experiencias inundarían sus sueños.

Soñaría que Terry la rodeaba con sus brazos, que se reía bajito junto a su oído. Que susurraba su nombre con aquella voz ronca e intensa. Que sus gemidos... Interrumpió bruscamente aquellos pensamientos. Eran quimeras, sueños que se colaban en su mente y no la dejaban pensar en nada más. Anhelos imposibles que amenazaban la frágil paz que había logrado encontrar.

Terry no podía ser suyo y ella lo sabía.

El ignoraba muchas cosas y a la joven le provocaba demasiado dolor contárselas. Demasiado sufrimiento, demasiado miedo y la certeza de lo que le ocurriría a su alma si lo perdía. No sabía por qué, pero había alguien decidido a hacer daño a Terry y, si Dios no lo impedía, acabaría consiguiéndolo.

Entonces, ella se quedaría desolada, perdida en la pena y la cólera. Por eso luchaba no sólo contra sí misma y sus necesidades, sino también contra sus deseos y la realidad.

Una realidad que podía acabar con ella.

Y ahora... ahora estaba atrapada en la peor situación posible. Una vez que encontraran su coche, el primer lugar donde la buscarían sería en el rancho Grandchester. Su tío Ben solía ser uno de los hombres que se prestaban voluntarios para realizar esa tarea y no quería ni imaginar su preocupación y su miedo al pensar que el pasado podría repetirse. En especial cuando se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, en las garras de Terry Grandchester. Que había dormido en su cama, en sus brazos. Y su tío ni siquiera tendría que esforzarse mucho para llegar a esa conclusión; la conocía muy bien y lo sabría sin que nadie se lo dijera.

Se apoyó en una columna del porche y clavó los ojos en la tierra nevada. Junto a la casa, la capa de nieve había alcanzado casi medio metro, pero a lo lejos, el espesor era todavía mayor. En las noticias habían dicho que esa tarde caería medio metro más y que la situación empeoraría antes de amanecer.

Parecía que la ventisca amenazaba con dejar colapsada la zona durante unos cuantos días.

No tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar de ese santuario helado en el que se hallaba, igual que no se veía capacitada para salir del abismo emocional en que se había hundido.

Cuando huyó de Terry tras la primera noche que pasaron juntos, había puesto como excusa que se escabullía del hotel antes de que él despertara para no perder el avión.

Pero la realidad era bien distinta. Huyó porque, cuando hicieron el amor, Terry había despertado en su interior algo a lo que ella no podía enfrentarse. La hizo recordar el pasado con tal intensidad que lloró durante días enteros. Incluso ahora podía sentir cómo se agolpaban en su mente aquellas vivencias que podrían destrozarla. Estaban allí mismo, luchando por apoderarse de sus pensamientos y despojarla del control... y no es que poseyera mucho en ese momento. Algunos días, aquel desgarrador dolor crecía en su interior y amenazaba con llegar a lo más hondo de su alma. Y si eso ocurriera, ella quedaría destrozada.

El verano que cumplió trece años se enamoró sin remedió de Terry Grandchester, el hombre que su hermana consideraba su mejor amigo.

Candy se enamoró de su nombre, de sus feroces ojos azules, de la risa que bailaba en ellos; de la manera en que caminaba, llena de arrogante confianza y, sobre todo, de la forma en que le sonreía.

Durante meses se dejó caer cada vez que pudo por el apartamento de su hermana porque él aparecía estar allí a todas horas. Le espió buscándole sin cesar. A lo largo de aquel verano, Terry no abandonó sus pensamientos ni un solo instante.

Se había prometido a sí misma que eso no volvería a ocurrir, que jamás estaría tan cerca de renunciar a su alma como la única vez que Terrence y ella estuvieron juntos. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, perdiendo el control que necesitaba para mantener la distancia. Incapaz de ser la dueña de las emociones que se arremolinaban en su mente como una violenta tormenta.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cálida cocina. Terry estaba fregando los platos de la sencilla cena a base de patatas y carne que ella había preparado la noche anterior con los suministros que había en la despensa.

Él la había observado cocinar como si fuera la primera vez que alguien le preparaba la comida. Sus ojos azul zafiro, brillantes por aquel hambre voraz que siempre parecía iluminarlos, habían seguido cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Quieres café? —La miró con impaciencia al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja negra.

Aquel hombre era demasiado atractivo para su tranquilidad de espíritu. Rozaba el metro noventa, y era esbelto y musculoso. Si tenía un gramo de grasa, ella no lo había encontrado todavía.

El espeso y sedoso pelo negro caía libre alrededor de su rostro, dotando a sus duros rasgos de una expresión de excitante sexualidad que atraía la mirada de féminas de todas las edades. Siempre lo llevaba un poco despeinado, como si una mujer acabara de pasar los dedos por él y se hubiera recreado en el tacto suave y frío de los gruesos mechones.

En aquel momento su cuerpo estaba cubierto por unos vaqueros, zapatillas de loneta y una camisa de franela con las mangas enrolladas a la altura de los codos. Parecía un perezoso tigre haciendo guardia ante su guarida, aguardando el momento oportuno antes de montar a su hembra.

Candy apenas pudo controlar la sacudida que le provocó aquel pensamiento. Ella no era su hembra, y él no era su amante. Ahí residía siempre el problema de estar con Terrence.

«Terry», se recordó a sí misma. Tenía que comenzar a utilizar su diminutivo o llamaría la atención más de lo que quería. Era Terry para todo el mundo. De hecho, nadie usaba su nombre completo salvo ella. Pero era una costumbre que no parecía poder cambiar.

—¿Estás soñando despierta, Candice, o recordando? —La sedosa voz arrastrada de Terrence rezumaba sensualidad, haciendo que ella se ruborizara al notar que el corazón le daba un brinco en el pecho.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Intentó ganar algo de tiempo mientras se preguntaba si él podría leer los sueños y fantasías en su mente. Terry se rió en voz baja al tiempo que se acercaba a la cafetera. —Siéntate, haré café.

La joven se aproximó a la mesa sin apenas poder controlar la vergüenza al pensar en lo que había ocurrido sobre la pulida superficie la noche anterior.

Recordó la cabeza de Terry entre sus muslos y el excitante baile de la lengua masculina sobre el clítoris antes de sumergirse en la estrecha abertura de su cuerpo. Aquellas manos grandes y fuertes apretándole los pechos, los pezones. Sus propias manos acariciándose...

Candy se retorció los dedos en el regazo y apretó los muslos intentando convencerse de que su sexo no estaba volviéndose a humedecer. No, no podía seguir excitándose así. No llevaba bragas y, sencillamente, sus fluidos no podían seguir brotando sin parar...

Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Pero estaba sucediendo otra vez. Su sexo se negaba de nuevo. Como siguiera así, iba a mojar los vaqueros y no tenía nada más que ponerse.

—Has dormido como un bebé —comentó él mientras le ofrecía una taza de café—. Creo que podría haber caído una bomba en el dormitorio y no te hubieras despertado.

Era raro ver esa sonrisa en la cara de Terry.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no le veía sonreír?

¿Cuándo había logrado él sobreponerse a la muerte de Susana? ¿Seguiría atormentado por la imagen de su hermana muriéndose en sus brazos? ¿Por aquel cruel acontecimiento que casi le había destrozado la vida?

—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas —dijo ella. En vez de dar rienda suelta a las preguntas que la atormentaban, se inclinó por un tema más banal, más simple. Necesitaba comunicarse con sus tíos, hacerles saber que estaba a salvo. Su tía María debía estar fuera de sí, y en esos momentos se estaría paseando de un lado a otro de la casa.

—No creo que lo consigas. La línea está cortada y la cobertura de los móviles es muy mala en esta zona —le informó—. Pero es posible que si sales al balcón del dormitorio, puedas enviar un mensaje de texto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Si tenía suerte y podía enviar el mensaje, sus tíos sabrían que se encontraba a salvo. Les diría que estaba con un amigo. ¿Sospecharían de qué amigo se trataba? Quizá no al principio, pero la intuición de su tía podía resultar asombrosamente precisa.

Terry se sentó en la silla al otro lado de la mesa y se recostó en el respaldo.

—¿Qué les vas a decir? —le preguntó.

Candy detuvo la taza a medio camino de su boca y lo observó. Era evidente que Terry hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para controlar la furia que sentía.

¿Qué excusa podía poner para encontrarse en el rancho Triple K, en plena ventisca y en compañía de Terrence Grandchester?

—La verdad —suspiró—. Que el coche patinó en la carretera y que tuve que quedarme aquí.

—¿Les dirás también dónde has dormido? —La curva de los labios masculinos ni siquiera parecía una sonrisa—. Tengo que saber qué decir a la buena gente de Sweetrock cuando pretendan lincharme otra vez por acostarme con una de sus hijas predilectas.

—Como les suelo decir a mis alumnos en el colegio, no te preocupes antes de tiempo. Vivirás mucho más feliz —repuso ella—. Si alguien te llegara a preguntar, haz lo de siempre: lánzales esa mirada tuya tan temible antes de dar media vuelta y alejarte. Si cambias tu manera de actuar, les darás de qué hablar de verdad.

Y ¿qué demonios iba a decir ella? La pregunta surgió de pronto. Cualquier mujer que fuera vista en compañía de Albert, Stear o Terry, acabaría sometida a poco menos que un interrogatorio y le lloverían todo tipo de bienintencionados consejos que harían que, finalmente, acabara alejándose de los primos Grandchester.

Se rumoreaba que a Terry eso no le importaba. Si alguna de sus novias le dejaba antes de que lo hiciera él, siempre asumía una actitud indiferente. Sí, ésa era la impresión que daba, pero Candy no creía que fuera así.

—Resumiendo, para el resto del mundo estamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo pero en habitaciones distintas. —Él ladeó la cabeza lentamente—. ¿Tengo que cederte mi cama? ¿O debo seguir mi maleducada inclinación natural y obligarte a dormir en el sofá?

—No hagas esto, Terry. —Candy rodeó la taza con las manos y lo miró a los ojos fijamente—. No podemos hacer que las cosas sean diferentes y tú lo sabes. Lo que le sucedió a Susana lo cambió todo.

Él soltó un bufido.

—Entonces sólo tenías trece años, Candy. No me sentía atraído sexualmente por ti. Pero después... —Sacudió la cabeza—. Me deseas por mucho que intentes negarlo.

Terry apartó la taza lentamente y apoyó los brazos en la mesa mientras la miraba con furia.

—Dime, Candy, ¿cuándo dejará de importarte lo que piense la gente?

—¿Quizá cuando mi trabajo no dependa de ello? —replicó, sintiendo que también ella comenzaba a enfurecerse—. ¿Cuando mis padres no claven los ojos llenos de pena en la fotografía de mi hermana? ¿Cuando mi padre no lamente haber perdido a la única hija que quería? ¿Cuando deje de recordar que los hombres que la mataron siguen en libertad?

Al instante, ella contuvo la respiración. Alzó la mano y se cubrió la boca. ¡Oh, Dios! No había querido decir eso. No había querido hacerle daño con una realidad que, aunque Terry conociera, no podía evitar.

Él entrecerró los ojos y adoptó una expresión burlona.

—No debería haber preguntado —masculló, arrastrando las palabras—. Los dos sabemos que los primos Grandchester no pueden defenderse de lo que piensa la piadosa gente de Sweetrock. —Emitió una breve risa, como si hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso—. ¿O debería decir que no podemos evitar que piensen lo que los barones les dicen que piensen?

Candy sólo pudo negar con la cabeza al escucharlo.

—Ya sabes cómo son, Terrence. Los barones quieren que se vayan de Sweetrock y harán todo lo posible para conseguirlo. Has tenido doce años para intentar convencer a todos de tu inocencia y ni siquiera lo has intentado. Vuelves de vez en cuando y tratas de aparentar que no te importa nada, pero sabes tan bien como yo que si quieres quedarte aquí, importa y mucho.

—¿Qué es lo que importa, Candy? ¿Su opinión? —Esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Cuando tenía diez años y acababan de morir mis padres, uno de los profesores de Sweetrock me dijo que estaba mucho mejor si ellos y, en otra ocasión, el director me castigó por discutir con un niño que había llamado puta a mi madre. —Se levantó de la silla y se cernió sobre la joven hasta que su nariz casi rozó la de ella. Sus ojos relucían con aterradora intensidad—. Dime, ¿por qué debería importarme?

Candy no conocía esos hechos, pero no dudaba de que fueran ciertos.

Sabía que la existencia de Terry en Sweetrock no había sido fácil, aunque nunca había imaginado que su infancia hubiera sido tan terrible. Era como si alguien intentara que los hijos pagaran por los supuestos crímenes de los padres.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Terry le lanzó una mirada de hastío antes de coger la taza, acercarse al fregadero y depositarla con suavidad a pesar de la tensión que le provocaba la furia. Candy había esperado que la tirara; ella, desde luego, lo habría hecho.

—Joder «lo siento» —gruñó él—. Mira a tus padres, ofrecieron todo su amor a Susana pero tú jamás les has importado una mierda. ¿Cómo iban a mostrar un poco de compasión, de simpatía, por tres pobres huérfanos a los que nadie quería? —le espetó—. Cuéntamelo, Candy. ¿Sabes acaso tú por qué la buena gente de Sweetrock odiaba a mi padre y a mis tíos más que a nada en el mundo? ¿Qué demonios crees que hicieron para que el odio que sentían por ellos se haya transmitido también a nosotros?

Candy sólo podía negar con la cabeza. Había mantenido esa misma discusión con su tía, pero María Johnson no estaba dispuesta a responder sus preguntas. Siempre tenía excusas. Apartaba la mirada avergonzada y no le daba ninguna explicación con sentido, sólo repetía una y otra vez que los barones habían dictado esas normas y que todo el mundo las acataba.

Incluso los profesores que Candy trataba en el trabajo parecían renuentes a discutir sobre los primos Grandchester.

Siempre había tenido la sensación de que sus padres y sus amigos se negaban a mencionar lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido en el pasado.

Sweetrock era un pueblo muy pequeño. Había una iglesia, un juzgado y la oficina del sheriff, una sola tienda de alimentación y varios almacenes de piensos y suministros. No vivían allí ni siquiera mil personas; el último censo había contabilizado seiscientos cinco habitantes en todo el municipio.

—Así que te limitarás a ocultar tu pequeña aventura con uno de los Grandchester. —Terry regresó a la mesa con furiosas zancadas y apoyó las palmas sobre el tablero.

—No pienso mentir. Nevaba, el coche patinó y me refugié aquí hasta poder seguir mi camino. —Tuvo que forzarse a sí misma para decir aquellas palabras mientras le sostenía la vehemente mirada.

Estaba furioso, terriblemente furioso, pero en sus ojos se veía que se sentía traicionado. Y no podía culparle de odiarla, a ella y a todos los demás.

—Si pudiera conseguir que te fueras de aquí en este momento, lo haría —le aseguró entre dientes—. No quiero verte delante.

Candy se levantó lentamente, observando que él se enderezaba también con la respiración agitada y los ojos llenos de algo parecido al odio.

Quizá pudiera llegar hasta el coche antes de que la ventisca arreciara de nuevo. Claro que, si lo hacía, se congelaría y tardarían días en encontrarla.

Así que no le quedaba más remedio que quedarse allí, le gustara a él o no.

Terry entrecerró los ojos.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad de llevarme al pueblo y no lo hiciste —le recordó la joven, mirándole sin miedo—. Parece que estás condenado a tenerme pegada a ti hasta que pase la tormenta o hasta que alguien venga a rescatarme.

—¿Pegada a mí? —susurró él con fingida suavidad—. Oh, Candy, yo no estoy condenado a nada. ¿No has escuchado los rumores que recorren el condado? Mi única diversión es matar mujeres. —Alzó la voz en las últimas palabras, casi incapaz de creer que alguien pudiera acusarle de aquella atrocidad.

—¡Jamás le harías daño a una mujer! Antes de lastimarme preferirías matarte tú mismo —gritó la joven, furiosa al ver que Terry se había atrevido a usar esa amenaza contra ella—. Explícame, ¿por qué es tan importante para ti que todo el mundo sepa lo que hemos hecho aquí? ¿Tengo que andar contando mi vida por ahí para satisfacer tu estúpido orgullo masculino?

—Mi estúpido orgullo masculino no tiene nada que ver con esto —repuso él con un gruñido—. Pero, dígame la verdad, señorita Johnson, ¿después de que la rescaten, me saludará por la calle?

—Jamás te he negado el saludo, Terrence Grandchester —se apresuró a responder Candy—, y tampoco tengo intención de hacerlo a partir de ahora. —Le clavó el dedo en el pecho mientras decía cada sílaba, sin atemorizarse por la retadora mirada que él le lanzaba.

—Lo cierto es que no nos hemos cruzado mucho en la calle después de que me encerraran por el asesinato de Susana. —Terry se acercó un paso más.

Escuchar el nombre de su hermana en sus labios hizo que una oleada de dolor la atravesara.

—¿Acaso crees que sospecho de ti? —le preguntó con voz ronca a causa del nudo que tenía en la garganta—. Nunca, nunca he pensado que tuvieras nada que ver.

—Entonces, ¿confías en mí? —inquirió él en un tono en el que flotaban crudas emociones y una voracidad palpitante que ella no llegaba a comprender—. Dime, Candice, ¿serías capaz de salir a cenar conmigo? ¿De despertarte en mi cama cuando no haya una tormenta que explique tu presencia en este rancho? ¡Contesta! ¿Confías en mí hasta el punto de ser mi amante, mi pareja, y no un polvo ocasional?

Antes de que Candy pudiera pensar lo que hacía, su mano se movió sola e impactó contra la mejilla masculina con una violencia que la dejó conmocionada. Fue tal la fuerza que empleó que le dejó los cinco dedos marcados en la cara.

En respuesta, Terry estiró el brazo con una sonrisa llena de ironía y la tomó por la muñeca para acercarla bruscamente a su cuerpo.

—Pagarás por esa bofetada —gruñó. Sus ojos color zafiro brillaban con cruda lujuria, producto de un abrumador deseo sexual que la dejó casi sin aliento—. Si vas a ser sólo un polvo ocasional, tendremos que aprovechar el tiempo.

**Continuara…**

Mis queridas amigas disculpen el retraso, no es mi intención tenerlas en suspenso, pero por desgracia la vida es difícil y más cuando hay perdidas de las personas que uno ama en este caso se fue mi tío Cuco (Sergio) un gran hombre, me pego mas su partida ya que fue en el mismo mes de la partida de mi madre y sentí que pierdo una vez más a las personas que me querían y no me juzgaban, reviví otra vez todo lo de mi mama y me deprimí un poco, pero en fin algo que me ha enseñado la vida es que tengo que seguir adelante y vivir de los recuerdos de las personas que ame y marcaron mi vida, además estoy con un buen de trabajo, también con los enanos y sus cosas, además de la cosas de la casa me vuelve un poco loca y no me permite actualizar como quisiera por eso es que les pido una disculpa de todo el corazón, mil gracias por entender y les prometo actualizar el jueves o viernes a mas tardar vale un millón de bsos las quiero.

Mis niñas hermosas mil gracias por sus reviews a LizCarter, Laura GrandChester, Ale MO, gadamigrandchest, también a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Amiga LizCarter espero te encuentres bien?, Si son tres libros y si las voy a adaptar las tres porque en esta saga se entrelazan la vida de los tres de una forma muy unida, ya tengo el segundo que empezaré con el segundo en cuanto acabe este vale cuídate mucho un abrazo cuídate bso.

Mi querida Laura GrandChester ya verás todavía lo que les espera, este asesino es muy listo y manipula todo, todo per caerá ya veras cuídate mucho hermosa un bso.

Mi hermosa amiga Ale MO qué bueno que te gusta esta historia y mas los primos son un encanto ya veras el trama se va a poner mejor cuídate mucho preciosa un abrazo.

Mi querida amiga gadamigrandchest te voy a pedir un favor cuando leas estas historia ten a la mano un vasito de agua fría o al (novio, marido o amigo con derecho a roce) a la mano si no el calor se va elevar mucho, mucho ;P vale cuidate mucho un bso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Lora Leigh**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Pecados a Medianoche**

**Capitulo 7**

Candy quiso protestar. Quiso abofetearle otra vez, hacerle el mismo daño que Terry le había hecho a ella. Quiso insultar al destino, al pasado que les había conducido a ese momento.

No era un polvo ocasional. A ella no le preocupaba el qué dirán, ni le daba miedo lo que pensaran los habitantes de Sweetrock. Lo que le aterraba era entregarse a él por completo y perderlo. Temía que los pecados del pasado volvieran a golpear con toda su furia, dejándola sola de nuevo. Tan sola que jamás se recuperaría.

Se trataba de eso, se aseguró a sí misma en el mismo instante en que él le cubría los labios con los suyos para acallar los gritos y recriminaciones que la joven no llegó a pronunciar. El hambre, oscura y amarga, se propagó como una furiosa tormenta en su interior.

Candy le apresó los labios cuando él comenzó a moverlos sobre los suyos y se los mordió con un gemido.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, Terrence? —murmuró con furia mientras se revolvía entre sus brazos e intentaba morderle otra vez.

—No, Candy. Quiero mucho más —le aseguró él, envolviéndole la cintura con un brazo e inmovilizándole la mandíbula con la otra mano. Sin piedad, Terry ejerció la presión necesaria para controlarla, para impedir que volviera a morderle cuando capturó su boca.

La poseyó con aquel beso, le arrancó la respuesta que buscaba cuando consiguió que la atravesara una ardiente necesidad que transformó la cólera que la inundaba. Caóticas sensaciones se aunaron en el interior de la joven: ira, voracidad y aquel abrumador deseo que sólo él era capaz de provocar en ella.

Candy introdujo la lengua entre los labios de Terry para enredarla con la suya, disputándole cada segundo la posesión que él reclamaba. Con cada ataque, con cada empuje sensual, ella lo deseaba más. Se sentía más excitada, más desesperada por sentir una nueva caricia, un nuevo roce. Tan hambrienta por aquel hombre que la sangre le hervía en las venas y la piel le hormigueaba por sentir sus dedos.

Aquella sensación era más de lo que podía resistir. Había algo en Terry, algo salvaje y primitivo que la hacía arder de deseo con una intensidad que estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Se sentía como una mariposa atraída por una llama. El placer que surgía entre ellos era la materialización de cada uno de sus sueños y fantasías.

Sería su destrucción, pero oponerse a ser destruida estaba más allá de su control. Siempre le había resultado imposible resistirse a Terrence y lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. Pero una parte de ella era muy consciente de todos los obstáculos que se interponían entre ellos.

Un gemido abandonó su garganta cuando él comenzó a introducirle la lengua en la boca para luchar contra la de la joven y al retirarla, mordisquearle los labios con los dientes antes de lamer eróticamente la carne dolorida.

Terrence deslizó las manos bajo la sudadera de Candy buscando su piel y comenzó a acariciarle el costado y el estómago con los dedos, firmes y ásperos, mientras ella se arqueaba hacia él. Las sensaciones que crecían entre ellos minaban su autodominio. El deseo era tan poderoso que borraba cualquier objeción posible.

Candy jadeó indefensa ante la intensidad de la cegadora y resplandeciente lujuria que la atravesaba. Su cuerpo pedía más a gritos; cada caricia avivaba las llamas del deseo y ella gimió en medio del beso, perdida en una niebla de sensualidad. Cada roce en su lengua era un afrodisíaco para sus sentidos. Cada contacto entre sus cuerpos provocaba una llamarada que ella no podía apagar.

Es sólo lujuria, se dijo a sí misma.

Lo podía controlar. Se prometió que contendría las emociones que amenazaban con inundar ese oscuro rincón de su alma que siempre había ignorado y que, a la vez, también había protegido con cada aliento.

Entonces Terry le robó el control derribando todas sus defensas, Las emociones amenazaron con destruirla cuando cedió al beso y se lo devolvió con la misma ferocidad, con la misma voracidad que recibía. Sin embargo, era muy consciente de que si se permitía sentir, si le permitía acceder a su interior, al rincón donde guardaba lo que sentía por él, si se abría a Terry de esa manera, podría perderse para siempre.

Aquel sensual, dominante y poderoso saqueo en su boca sólo era el inicio del placer y ella lo sabía. Presentía lo que estaba por venir. Notaba cómo se avivaban las llamas, cómo se fortalecían las sensaciones y la conducían hasta unas profundidades más hondas que nunca. Como si la cólera, la furia que ardía en su interior tuviera sólo esa vía de escape para liberarse.

Él movió despacio las manos bajo la camiseta, deslizándoselas por la espalda hasta desabrocharle el sujetador, y la joven emitió un gemido hambriento al sentir que una ráfaga de calor hacía vibrar su vientre y bajaba hasta el hinchado clítoris, volviéndola loca de deseo.

Las copas de seda y encaje del sujetador se aflojaron sobre los anhelantes pezones cuando él movió las manos para cubrirle los firmes montículos.

Terry le rozó apenas las sensibles puntas, y ella notó que un repentino y doloroso placer se extendía desde los pechos al resto de su cuerpo. Sin darle un segundo de respiro, él comenzó a torturar sensualmente los pezones, presionándolos y soltándolos, incrementando aquellas oleadas de estremecedor éxtasis que parecían converger directamente en el vientre de la joven.

Sentía que los jugos inundaban su sexo y el cálido fluido hacía que estuviera todavía más sensible.

Debería estar furiosa. Debería luchar con todas sus fuerzas y no ceder a la poderosa dominación que él ejercía sobre sus sentidos.

Pero se trataba de Terrence.

Y era dominante.

Y posesivo.

Y ejercía sobre ella un poder que Candy no podía negar.

Alzó la cabeza, pero sólo porque él estaba quitándole la camiseta y la sudadera, que lanzó al suelo antes de bajarle los tirantes del sujetador por los brazos y dejarlo caer encima del resto de la ropa.

Tendría que pelear, que escapar de él. Pero en lugar de eso tiró de la camisa de Terry. Los botones salieron disparados con un chasquido y rodaron por el suelo. Sólo importaba tocarle. Necesitaba sentir su piel contra la suya. Lo ansiaba. Su cuerpo estaba febril por el hambre abrumadora que la invadía.

—¡Maldito seas! —gritó furiosa con él y consigo misma; porque una vez que Terrence la tocó, se perdió. Él le lamió el cuello suavemente, frotando la sensible piel con la lengua para erizar sus terminaciones nerviosas y consiguiendo que el placer se extendiera por todo su cuerpo—. No te permitiré que me hagas esto. —Pero dejó caer la cabeza y se estremeció al sentir sus labios sobre la piel—. No te permitiré que... —No dejaría que le robara también el corazón.

—¿Quién te ha pedido permiso? —gruñó él—. Cállate y devuélveme el beso. ¡Joder, Candy!, vas a acabar conmigo.

Terry buscó sus labios otra vez. Voraz e inquisitiva, su lengua se batió en duelo con la suya y creó una poderosa oleada de sensualidad que amenazó con arrasar todo a su paso.

Candy sólo era consciente de que se movían, de que se dirigían hacia la sala. No les daría tiempo de llegar al dormitorio. No había tiempo para alcanzar la cama más cercana.

Aunque, de cualquier forma, no hubiera sido capaz de subir las escaleras. No existía la más mínima posibilidad de que pudiera contenerse. Le deseaba ya, lo más rápido que fuera posible, y lo quería por completo.

Nada importaba más que la resplandeciente necesidad que la consumía, que la desgarraba. Era como estar sometida a una tormenta, como si se hubiera montado en un carrusel que no pudiera detenerse. Sus sentidos giraban con cada caricia, con cada latigazo de sensaciones.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la sala, los ardientes y lujuriosos besos con los que él le devoraba los labios se desplazaron de nuevo a su cuello.

Ella le deslizó los dedos bajo la camisa para sentir el calor de su cuerpo, acariciándole la carne con una mano mientras intentaba retirarle la gruesa prenda de los hombros con la otra.

Las manos de Terry parecían tan desesperadas como las de ella. Abrían cremalleras, arrancaban botones. La necesidad de sentir el tacto de su piel azotaba sus sentidos. Se despojaron de la ropa y de las botas, dejándolas a un lado y quedando deliciosamente desnudos. Candy le buscó con dedos hambrientos antes de que Terry le indicara que se arrodillara en la mullida alfombra que había ante el resplandeciente fuego de la chimenea.

Una vez estuvieron de rodillas, ella decidió tomar las riendas de la situación.

Recordaba muy bien su primera noche de pasión. Recordaba cada una de las sensaciones que había provocado la pesada erección al enterrarse en su cuerpo y cómo Terry la hizo gritar hasta la extenuación. Aquel recuerdo hizo que se montara sobre él y separara los muslos sobre sus caderas, sabiendo que la sensación de ser quien controlaba el deseo podría llegar a ser demoledora.

—Déjame —susurró ella, desesperada, cuando él intentó hacerla rodar sobre la alfombra—. Déjame montarte, Terrence. ¡Oh, Dios!, me moriré si no consigo tenerte de nuevo. —Si no conseguía ser la dueña de la exquisita sensación de controlar a la salvaje bestia sexual que quería tener debajo.

Empujó los hombros de Terry al tiempo que bajaba los labios a su pecho, y él le introdujo los dedos en el pelo. Candy jadeó sobre uno de los planos pezones antes de lamerlo y de pronto el inconfundible olor masculino inundó sus sentidos. Incapaz de reaccionar, se quedó inmóvil cuando la violenta necesidad de tenerlo en su interior la atravesó en oleadas, haciéndole hervir la sangre en las venas, latir el clítoris, contraer el vientre...

Lo miró fijamente, observando la tensa fuerza que mostraba, y tuvo que morderse el labio para no seguir gimiendo. Una cruda sensualidad brillaba intensamente en los ojos azules de Terry cuando deslizó la mano hacia abajo hasta cerrar los dedos en torno a la anchura de su miembro.

Sin dejar de mirarla un solo instante, aquellos largos y elegantes dedos comenzaron a imprimir un lento y provocador ritmo a lo largo del grueso pene.

—Tómalo, Candy —la desafió sin dejar de bombear toda su longitud, apretando el hinchado glande que palpitaba ante ella—. Demuéstrame lo mucho que quieres follarme. ¿O lo tuyo son sólo palabras?

En realidad aquel desafío no era necesario. Ella tenía intención de afrontar ese reto, le hubiera lanzado el guante o no.

—Pídemelo —le ordenó, sintiéndose increíblemente sexy y poderosa—. Vamos, Terrence, pídeme lo que quieres. Dime si disfrutas con ello.

Se elevó sobre los muslos mientras él seguía sujetando el pene y hubiera jurado que escuchó un ronco gemido. Su propio gemido.

Fue un sonido que contenía una necesidad que iba mucho más allá del placer prometido. Partía directamente de lo más profundo de su alma y era pura lujuria.

—¡Oh, sí!, Candy —jadeó Terry—. Tómame, demuéstrame cuánto deseas cabalgarme.

El roce de la redondeada punta deslizándose por los incontenibles fluidos que inundaban su sexo impactó directamente en los sentidos de la joven. El ardiente glande presionó contra el palpitante clítoris, rodeándolo antes de perderse entre los pliegues que protegían la estrecha entrada de su cuerpo.

Candy no había mantenido relaciones sexuales durante el tiempo transcurrido entre el momento en que concibieron a su hijo y la noche anterior.

Lo intentó, Dios sabía que intentó borrar los recuerdos de Terry con otro hombre. Había tenido citas; incluso besó a alguno de esos tipos. En ocasiones hasta había disfrutado de los besos y las caricias que le prodigaron. Pero sólo se trató de eso, de un leve placer. No había sido salvaje, como ahora; no como el éxtasis que siempre encontraba con Terrence. Ningún otro hombre la tentaba a entregar su corazón y su cordura como él.

Giró las caderas y permitió que el glande encontrara la estrecha entrada. Al instante, comenzó a sentir ese agudo y placentero dolor que transformaba la sensación de ansiedad en un irreprimible éxtasis.

Terrence la inmovilizó con una mano en las nalgas mientras él también se quedaba quieto, observándola. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

El mundo pareció quedar en suspenso, equilibrado en ese momento infinito durante el que se sostuvieron la mirada. El grueso glande apenas había traspasado la entrada de su sexo. Estaba casi a punto de penetrarla, excitándola, haciendo que sintiera tanta hambre por él, tanta desesperación por follarle, que cerró los puños sobre el pecho masculino en un vano intento de contención.

Tembló.

Se estremeció.

—Terrence —susurró, deseando convencerse de que era una fantasía. De que podría disfrutar de ese sueño y que se despertaría por la mañana sin tener que enfrentarse a las consecuencias—. No pares —le imploró, todavía suspendida sobre él, aceptando solamente la palpitante punta.

—La espera valdrá la pena —le prometió él en voz baja y gutural—. Deja que dure, Candy. No te apresures. Obtendrás todo lo que deseas y más.

Eso era lo que ella quería: todo. La poderosa quemazón, el tormento, el placer... No podía olvidar que quizá fuera su última vez y deseaba que durara eternamente.

—Te necesito —suspiró, intentando mover las caderas y presionando hacia abajo cuando lo consiguió. Le tomó y se supo perdida al sentir el poderoso miembro de Terry dilatando poco a poco su sexo—. Oh, Dios, Terrence ¡cómo te he echado de menos!

¿Era ésa su voz? ¿Apremiante, repleta de agónica necesidad? Comenzó a girar las caderas para introducir más el glande, para que su angosta entrada se adaptara y le albergara cómodamente, haciendo que las imparables llamaradas que la consumían recorrieran todo su cuerpo.

Se escuchó gemir, cautiva del éxtasis que le provocaba aquella dolorosa penetración.

Lo necesitaba, ansiaba aquel placer que se combinaba con un destello de dolor. La intensidad, la imparable locura que parecía adueñarse de todo su ser, apoderándose incluso de su misma alma.

Ráfagas de ardientes sensaciones la atravesaron en oleadas cuando Terry flexionó las caderas. La voraz necesidad del deseo los apresó a los dos.

Candy sentía el glande en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, presionando y enervando cada célula. Los roncos gemidos que emitía su garganta flotaron en el aire que les rodeaba cuando se alzó levemente antes de tomar de nuevo todo el miembro, ciñéndolo con los músculos internos.

Terry apretó los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula, y clavó los dedos en las caderas de Candy con tanta fuerza como ella las uñas en su pecho.

Sedosa, resbaladiza, apretada. La sensación de la carne de Candy apresando el duro miembro era casi demasiado intensa para resistirla. Los satinados jugos cubrían toda la longitud, facilitando la penetración, mientras sentía que la estrecha funda se dilataba para él antes de contraerse de nuevo. Los músculos internos de la joven comenzaron a ondear a su alrededor. Sintió que tenía los testículos a punto de reventar e intentó retrasar la liberación a pesar de que la gruesa carne había comenzado ya a palpitar advirtiéndole. ¡Qué Dios le ayudara!, no sabía si podría contenerse.

—Terrence —susurró ella entrecortadamente al tiempo que mecía las caderas con apremiantes movimientos, con el fin de empalarse en el duro eje—. Sí. Fóllame, Terrence. Es tan bueno... Por favor, fóllame más fuerte.

La manera en que la cálida crema cubría su erección hasta los testículos cada vez que ella se deslizaba sobre él, hizo que Terry soltara un ronco jadeo, pero, aun así, se obligó a quedarse inmóvil mientras ella subía y bajaba, giraba las caderas, se contoneaba, se alzaba y se dejaba caer sobre el duro miembro.

—¡Candy! —gimió con los dientes apretados—. Así, gatita. —La sensación era tan exquisita que sus testículos palpitaban por la necesidad de soltar su carga—. Toma cada centímetro de mi polla en tu interior.

Ella se movía despacio. Una visión de erótica y sensual lujuria femenina con una expresión de sublime locura que le montaba sin contención, apoyándose en su pecho cada vez que se mecía, que aceptaba cada centímetro.

Cada milímetro que ella enterraba en su interior enviaba una ráfaga de sensaciones a lo largo del cuerpo masculino. Cada movimiento de caderas, apoderándose de su carne, le hacía emitir un jadeo.

Liberando su parte más salvaje, Terry le deslizó las manos de las nalgas a los pechos, notando que los firmes montículos estaban hinchados por el deseo cuando los presionó sin dejar de observarla. El placer en la cara de Candy, el que él le proporcionaba cada vez que clavaba el pene en su interior, le hizo sentir una oleada de orgullo. Era una expresión de enajenación absoluta. La joven tenía los dientes clavados en el labio inferior y las uñas hincadas en sus pectorales. El sudor hacía brillar su cuerpo y perlaba sus cremosos pechos. En ese instante no había nada más en el mundo para ella que su miembro y las sensaciones que éste desencadenaba.

Y era él quien le proporcionaba ese placer. Quien la hacía perderse en un éxtasis interminable cuando era bien sabido que Candy Johnson jamás perdía el control. Pero Terry lo conseguía. Sólo con besarla, con acariciarla, lograba que la joven se entregara a él por completo.

Candy se movió de pronto con brusquedad sobre él, clavándose hasta la empuñadura con un brusco envite antes de frotar el clítoris contra su pelvis, meciéndose con desesperados movimientos que hicieron que sus músculos oprimieran aún más su palpitante polla.

Sordos gemidos abandonaron aquellos jugosos labios, sonidos teñidos de placer que enardecieron los sentidos de Terry. ¡Dios! Lo volvía loco. Candy lograba que sus emociones estallaran y que sólo importara el hambre, la demanda básica de tocarla, saborearla y tomarla con tanta fuerza y rapidez como fuera posible. La necesidad de marcarla hasta el alma. De poseerla y que ella lo reconociera. De invadir cada parte de su ser hasta que no pudiera vivir sin él.

Candy ahora se balanceaba despacio sobre él, sumergiéndolo en su sexo con medidos movimientos. Susurró su hombre y —¡maldita fuera!— consiguió que le dolieran los brazos por la necesidad de abrazarla.

—¡Fóllame, joder! —Le aferró las nalgas cuando aquellas perezosas embestidas hicieron crecer su lujuria hasta la locura. La urgencia le invadía de una manera que no podía explicar. Le costaba cada gramo de su voluntad no aplastarla contra la alfombra y penetrarla hasta que ambos gritasen exhaustos. Sabía que, aunque le fuera en ello su vida, en ese momento sería incapaz de salir de su cuerpo.

—Terrence... —Ella pestañeó. El suave verde de sus pupilas se había oscurecido, y tenía la cara ruborizada cuando bajó la mirada hacia él y se lamió los labios en un gesto sensual.

—Fóllame así —le indicó. La desesperación le hacía perder el control y aferrar sus nalgas—. Apriétame la polla. Tómame, Candy.

El grito que dejó escapar la joven evidenció que había llegado a su límite. Aceleró el vaivén de sus caderas, alzándose y dejándose caer con una rapidez que él sabía que no podría resistir mucho más.

Terry, inclemente, amasó con fuerza sus firmes glúteos, decidido a acariciar aquella parte de la joven que haría que sus sensaciones se intensificaran todavía más.

La respiración de la joven se volvió dificultosa y jadeante. Sus movimientos se hicieron más violentos, más bruscos.

—Adoro esta parte de ti —murmuró Terry con voz áspera, al tiempo que separaba los redondeados montículos de su trasero y exploraba con los dedos hasta encontrar la apretada y dulce entrada que escondían—. Es tierno y firme a la vez... Tentador. Te voy a follar el culo, Candy. Quiero observar cómo mi polla lo perfora.

—¿Terrence? —Un confuso placer inundó su rostro cuando él arqueó las caderas, asumiendo el control de las embestidas que les hacían volar cada vez más arriba.

—Sueño con follarte aquí —gruñó él apretando la punta de un dedo contra la estrecha entrada—. Aunque debo reconocer que lo que estamos haciendo ahora es lo más cercano al paraíso en lo que puedo pensar.

Candy no podía contener el placer. El sonido duro y gutural de la voz de Terrence mientras le decía aquellas palabras tan eróticas, hizo que el sentido de las mismas inundara la neblina que la envolvía, avivando las llamas. No podía frenar las sensaciones que la consumían, no podía detenerlas.

Mientras ella seguía moviendo las caderas, Terry deslizó los dedos para recoger una muestra de los espesos jugos de su sexo, y luego frotó la resbaladiza humedad entre los dedos antes de extenderla por la diminuta entrada de su trasero, lubricándola, preparándola. Tuvo que apretar los dientes ante el deseo de sumergir la polla en aquel estrecho agujero. Sería la posesión final. Sabía que cuando la joven confiara en él por completo, se entregaría de esa manera. Sin condiciones, sin barreras, sólo éxtasis y una agónica entrega.

—Puedo hacer que la sensación de dolor te vuelva loca de placer, Candy —susurró él, consciente de que jamás le había hablado así a ninguna otra mujer—. Puedo conseguir que me supliques. Que lo ansíes. Que me lo pidas a gritos.

La joven sintió una ardiente y erótica punzada que la hizo detenerse de golpe cuando él le enterró la punta del dedo en el estrecho agujero de su culo. Se quedó inmóvil, jadeando sin aliento, y lo miró fijamente mordisqueándose los labios como si intentara decidir si quería que siguiera tocándola así, si podría soportarlo.

Pero Terrence no le dio posibilidad de elección. Le envolvió la espalda con el brazo libre y tiró de ella hacia abajo, atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

Candy se incorporó levemente y emitió un ronco suspiro.

—Terrence, no sé si... —No sabía si podría manejar las sensaciones. Las emociones...

Sentía que un desconocido y amenazador placer la invadía a medida que él sumergía el dedo con suavidad en la fruncida entrada de su trasero.

Terry tiró de nuevo hacia abajo con su poderoso brazo, ahora con más firmeza, decidido a tomar el control.

—¿Te da miedo, Candy? —La diversión en su voz contenía un reto y un desafío—. ¿Te has dado cuenta por fin de que no vas a poder manipularme con tanta facilidad como crees?

La estaba desafiando. La había llevado al límite, haciendo que el reto le resultara imposible de resistir. Conocía a Candy. Conocía muy bien la determinación que escondía su corazón.

De hecho, aquellas palabras consiguieron que dejara de moverse. Aquella pausa, la debilidad de su resistencia era todo lo que él necesitaba.

Antes de que la joven pudiera pensar en cómo sobrevivir, cómo adaptarse a las extrañas sensaciones que la invadían, él apretó el brazo en torno a su cuerpo para mantenerla inmóvil y apretó firmemente dos dedos contra la tensa entrada que no había sido tocada hasta entonces.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —musitó Candy entrecortadamente, devastada por lo que estaba sintiendo. No era sólo el placer o el dolor, era una ardiente intensidad que comenzaba a florecer en su ano y bajaba a su sexo, a su clítoris, arrasándole el vientre a su paso.

Él giró las caderas bajo ella, imprimiendo la presión necesaria para erizar las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas de su sexo sin dejar ni por un momento de estirar, de dilatar con los dedos el estrecho conducto trasero, ablandando el sensible y fruncido anillo de músculos que protegía su recto.

Candy sentía que una furiosa llamarada, prohibida, decadente, erótica, surgía en su interior. El ardor se incrementó cada vez más, atravesándola, concentrándose en su vientre cuando comenzó su liberación.

Su cuerpo se contrajo violentamente. Los músculos de su sexo, de su ano, aceptaron la doble penetración y la lanzaron a un clímax devastador, aterrador.

La explosión de sensaciones la cegó. El placer era desgarrador. Envolvía su cuerpo haciendo que se tensara de manera convulsiva, que gritara y se estremeciera sin control mientras gritaba el nombre de Terrence en una agonía que era un puro y ardiente éxtasis. Sintió la dura y potente carga de semen en su interior, y notó que él movía los dedos en su trasero mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo y emitía un ahogado rugido que resonó en su oído.

El clímax estalló de nuevo y ella se dejó llevar por la más exquisita liberación que jamás había conocido, emitiendo un grito desesperado cuando escuchó que Terrence susurraba su nombre. Entonces él llevó la mano hasta su cabeza y enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos para obligarla a girar la cara hacia la suya y capturar sus labios en un beso que parecía querer atrapar los gritos y el placer que la devastaban.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los intensos estremecimientos de éxtasis que la recorrían, Candy hubiera jurado que podía sentir a Terrence no sólo dentro de su cuerpo, sino también bajo su piel. Como si él invadiera esa parte de su alma que ella pensaba que jamás podría entregar a nadie.

Agotada, se recostó sobre él mientras las últimas oleadas de placer hacían que se hundiera cada vez más profundamente y luchó para volver a proteger aquellos rincones de su alma que él había invadido.

Candy sentía, escuchaba el latido del corazón de Terry contra su pecho, y se le puso un nudo en la garganta. Pero aquéllas eran lágrimas que no podía derramar. Eran lágrimas sin sentido, porque siempre había sabido, incluso antes de que él la tocara por primera vez, que entre ellos no podía haber nada.

Terry la abrazó en silencio, adorando su cuerpo con ternura, mientras los estremecimientos del orgasmo disminuían lentamente Las sensaciones compartidas, increíblemente tensas y violentas, le habían cogido por sorpresa. Como si el placer hubiera partido del corazón femenino y hubiera traspasado el cuerpo de Candy para invadir el suyo antes de desaparecer.

Tardó unos minutos en relajarse, ya que los últimos coletazos de placer seguían atravesándole de arriba abajo, hasta que, finalmente, se vio sumido en una satisfactoria laxitud.

Mantuvo a Candy firmemente abrazada, estrechándola contra su cuerpo al tiempo que intentaba comprender qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir exactamente.

Lo que había comenzado por puro y endiosado orgullo masculino y una lujuria contra la que no sabía cómo luchar se había convertido en algo más, en algo que no estaba seguro de cómo controlar.

Había algo en Candy que traspasaba todas sus defensas y alcanzaba una parte de él con la que no estaba familiarizado. Una parte oscura, dominante y primitiva de su psique que sólo despertaba cuando estaba con ella.

—¿Qué ocurre entre nosotros, Terrence? —preguntó entonces Candy con cautela—. ¿Cómo consigues hacerme sentir así?

Aquel tono suave y preocupado expresaba sus mismos sentimientos conflictivos, aquéllos que no sabía cómo explicar.

—Ojalá lo supiera —susurró con un suspiro después de un buen rato—. Sin embargo, sea lo que sea, es condenadamente bueno.

Era un placer que iba a odiar perder una vez que hubiera acabado la ventisca y Candy se marchara. No podía dejarla ir. ¡Joder! Ni siquiera podía imaginar que se alejara de él. Tenía que haber alguna forma de convencerla para que se quedara en el rancho, aunque fuera sólo un poco más. Sólo el tiempo necesario para explorar el placer, la oscura y sensual locura que les unía.

—Vuelve a nevar —musitó ella, cambiando de tema.

Candy conseguía, sin proponérselo, que aquella hambre oscura que se arremolinaba en su interior se volviera tan espesa e intensa como para nublar su sentido común.

Le pasó lentamente la mano por la espalda, saboreando la sensación de su piel satinada, del calor de su cuerpo, del latido de su corazón contra el suyo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podremos mantenernos apartados esta vez sin abalanzarnos el uno sobre el otro como dos adolescentes enamorados por primera vez? —Aquello era lo que le parecía haber hecho desde que la vio en el umbral de su puerta la noche anterior—. ¿Crees que lograrás esquivarme durante otros cinco años?

Ella se tensó entre sus brazos y por un momento, un momento más breve que un latido, él deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

Pero la parte más realista y lógica de su cerebro sabía que era una pregunta válida; una que ella necesitaba responder antes de que volvieran a encontrarse. La realidad no era placentera y él daría casi cualquier cosa por librarse de ella, pero no era posible. Así que sería mejor enfrentarse a ella ahora, que sorprenderse después.

—Esto no puede volver a ocurrir de nuevo, Terrence —dijo Candy con suavidad, alejándose de sus brazos para sentarse ante el fuego y mirar ensimismada las oscilantes llamas.

Su bello rostro adquirió una expresión sombría antes de que se pasara la mano por los ojos y suspirara.

—No somos adolescentes. Tenemos que aceptar que, sencillamente, esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte y dejar que muera como corresponde.

La joven dobló las piernas, se las rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas. Parecía perdida, en especial con aquella espesa mata de pelo enmarcándole la cara. Sin embargo, era una mujer y estaba intentando convencerle de que debían renunciar a algo contra lo que nunca habían podido luchar.

A Terry no dejaba de asombrarle esa capacidad para engañarse a sí misma. Para crear castillos en el aire y creer que no se derrumbarían.

—No pensarás realmente que seremos capaces, ¿verdad, Candy? —inquirió burlón.

No, no lo hacía, pero la joven sabía que era lo mejor para su corazón. Y arrojarse otra vez al abismo emocional que la esperaba si dejaba que esa relación continuara, no era lo más conveniente.

Giró la cabeza y clavó la mirada en él. Parecía a gusto con su desnudez y mostraba una seguridad en sí mismo que ella no podía por menos que envidiar.

—¿Es a causa de tus padres? —preguntó él, poniéndose un brazo tras la cabeza a modo de almohada y pareciendo relajado y cómodo. Un musculoso ejemplar masculino increíblemente sexy.

¡Oh, Dios! Aquel hombre era capaz de hacerla jadear de deseo insatisfecho sólo unos segundos después de alcanzar un orgasmo tan intenso que casi había perdido el conocimiento. Tras haber asimilado aquel pensamiento, se concentró en su pregunta y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿El qué es por mis padres? —inquirió con genuina confusión.

—Negarte a admitir que hay algo entre nosotros —gruñó él, frunciendo también el ceño.

—Entre nosotros no hay nada —replicó ella. ¡Oh, Dios! No quería discutir ahora.

La expresión de Terry se tensó. Candy fue consciente de que la orgullosa mirada que le dirigía se llenaba de determinación, y supo lo que estaba pensando.

—Yo no soy un reto ni un desafío, Terrence, así que no comiences a considerarme así. No tengo intención de caer en la trampa del amor y perder mi alma.

—¿La trampa del amor? —Él arqueó una de sus negras cejas con deliberada arrogancia—. ¿Qué es exactamente «la trampa del amor», Candy?

Ella apretó los labios y miró a su alrededor en busca de su ropa mientras rechinaba los dientes con frustración. ¡Mierda! Su ropa dibujaba un rastro desde la cocina hasta la chimenea, así que cogió la camisa de Terrence, introdujo los brazos en las mangas y se envolvió en la tela.

—No voy a discutir contigo —le informó, poniéndose en pie.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees.

Sin que Candy pudiera evitarlo, Terry le rodeó la muñeca con los dedos y tiró de ella. Atrapada, se balanceó antes de perder el equilibrio y encontrarse tumbada desgarbadamente sobre su pecho.

Le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué piensas lograr con esto, Terrence? —dijo con una calma que no sentía, negándose a permitir que el pasado común la abrumara.

—Dímelo tú, Candy, ¿sabes lo que dicen en el pueblo cuando hablan de ti?

Terry permitió que se soltara, pero sólo para que se sentara a su lado otra vez.

La joven fue incapaz de enfrentarse a sus ojos y giró el rostro hacia las llamas que brillaban en la chimenea.

—¿Crees que me interesa saberlo? —Se rodeó de nuevo las rodillas como si intentase protegerse.

—Candice Johnson no se rinde —se burló él—. Es la mejor amiga. Honesta como un demonio. Incluso sale barata si sales con ella. Pero es frígida, sin duda, virgen, y se niega a permitir que un tipo la roce siquiera.

—Bueno, entonces es evidente que todos se equivocan, ¿no crees? —ironizó, volviéndose hacia él. Al instante deseó no haberlo hecho.

—Sólo te has acostado conmigo, Candy.

—Quizá mis otros amantes sepan mantener la boca cerrada —replicó, diciendo la mentira sin parpadear—. Y tal vez, Terry, no quiera verme involucrada en los lazos emocionales que implica mantener una relación —le espetó con sarcasmo—. Ya sabes, a algunas mujeres no nos apetece mantener un compromiso a largo plazo.

Intentó ponerse otra vez de pie, pero acabó con la espalda en el suelo.

—¿Quieres explicarme que estás haciendo, Terrence? —protestó al ver que se negaba a dejar que se alejara de él.

—Quiero obtener respuestas —repuso él en voz un poco más alta al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza, dejándole ver el brillo furioso de sus ojos.

—¿Respuestas a qué, Terrence? ¿A por qué no me acuesto con hombres que puedan ir pregonándolo por ahí? ¿De verdad crees que es asunto tuyo?

—¡Mientes! —Curvó los labios después de decir esa palabra—. Llevas cinco años jugando conmigo, Candy. Escapando de mi cama como un ladrón cuando te metes en ella y evitándome como a una plaga. Y quiero saber por qué.

—Entonces, me temo que vas a tener que quedarte con la duda —anunció con una provocativa sonrisa, con la que pretendía ocultar una furia creciente.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir? —gruñó él con la mandíbula tensa.

—Exactamente lo que he dicho. —Se encogió de hombros y apretó los labios para no mostrar su ira. Tras arrancar el brazo de su mano, rodó por el suelo para alejarse de él y se puso en pie—. Necesito una ducha. Hazte un favor a ti mismo y deja de dar crédito a las murmuraciones. Deberías ser el primero en saber lo destructivas que pueden llegar a ser.

Tras decir aquello, Candy se dirigió a la puerta sin perder tiempo; en realidad, escapó de allí y de las preguntas que él quería que respondiera.

¿Por qué no podía ignorarle?, pensó Candy.

¿Por qué se negaba incluso a preguntarse la razón por la que no podía contener ese impulso que la empujaba a sus brazos?

Se negó a responder a esas preguntas. Eran demasiado dolorosas. Harían que emergieran emociones que ella quería mantener enterradas en lo más profundo de su alma.

—A partir de ahora, yo seguiré mi camino y tú el tuyo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo desde el umbral.

—Como quieras —convino él.

No le creyó.

Pero en vez de decirlo, se giró y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta de golpe y pasó el pestillo.

Él debería haberla seguido. Era su cuarto de baño, su casa y, aun—que ella no quisiera reconocerlo, su mujer. Terry lo sabía desde hacía cinco años. Y cuando se licenció de la Marina y regresó para quedarse en Sweetrock, en realidad lo hizo con la intención de que Candy fuera suya.

Le había seguido la pista. Los pocos contactos que conservaba en el condado de Stafford le hablaban de las citas que Candy tenía, si iba en serio con alguien, qué hacía o si necesitaba algo. El día que tomó la decisión de volver, lo había hecho muy en serio.

Candy era suya y por fin, había llegado el momento de que ella también lo supiera.

Lucharía contra él. No estaba seguro de por qué lo haría, pero sabía que libraría una dura batalla contra sus sentimientos.

No había esperado ese reto por su parte, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar. Aquello sólo haría que la rendición fuera más dulce, pensó. Una de las razones por las que había esperado con anticipación regresar al condado era porque, finalmente, podría reclamar a Candy de una vez por todas. Puede que él no respondiera a esa romántica imagen del príncipe azul que ella parecía desear, pero sabía cómo abrigarla cuando las noches fueran largas y frías.

Sabía cómo complacerla.

Sabía cómo protegerla.

Ahora sólo faltaba convencerla de que aquello era lo más importante de todo.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

Mis niñas hermosas perdón por el atraso, saben que tarde pero seguro, gracias por los reviews que me han enviado no saben lo mucho que me ayudan para seguir adelante y no caer en una depresión total a todas mil gracias de corazón, no dejen de enviarlos aunque en estos momentos estoy hasta el gorro de trabajo y en un corre de aquí para allá en los juzgados y no los he podido contestar de verdad las llevo en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón y eso me hace sentir que no estoy sola, prometo en los próximos capítulos ahora si responder todos los que les debo y los que envíen vale las quiero mil gracias por ser parte de mi vida.

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Lora Leigh**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Pecados a Medianoche**

**Capitulo 8**

—¿Se ha vuelto loco? —preguntó Albert Grandchester a Stear a la mañana siguiente, a través del transmisor de voz por el que se comunicaban. Estaba sentado en su motonieve blanca, cubierto de pies a cabeza por un mono acolchado que le resguardaba contra el gélido viento. Sostenía los prismáticos ante los ojos, la única parte de su rostro que se veía debido al pasamontañas que le cubría la cara.

Observaba a su primo Terry desde su posición en la nevada falda de la montaña sin poder creerse que hubiera salido al porche a fumarse otro cigarro a pesar del frío reinante.

—Te lo dije —le recordó Stear, ignorando la mirada incrédula de Albert.

Stear estaba cubierto por un traje térmico idéntico al suyo y se había apoyado sobre el largo asiento de su propia motonieve. Aprovechando que la nieve caía ahora con suavidad y que había cesado la ventisca, se había quitado el pasamontañas y las gafas.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

El tono perezoso e indiferente de Stear contrastaba con la preocupación que Albert había apreciado antes en su cara.

Albert negó con la cabeza y volvió a alzar los prismáticos militares hasta los ojos para observar cómo Terry se apoyaba en una de las columnas del porche con el cigarro entre los labios. Se le notaba la tensión en la rígida postura de los hombros y en la furiosa mirada que oscurecía su rostro.

—Ni siquiera ha cerrado las cortinas de la sala —masculló Albert, observando cómo Candy Johnson se pasaba por la cabeza una de las camisas de su primo y cubría su cuerpo desnudo tras levantarse del lecho de almohadones y cojines que Terry había hecho la noche anterior. Como un animal que hubiera preparado el nido de su pareja: suave, cálido y protector. El aura de intimidad era tan notable que le hacía rechinar los dientes con encolerizada frustración.

—¿De veras? —Stear se incorporó de golpe—. Déjame echar un vistazo.

Albert soltó un bufido.

—Ya se han largado de la habitación.

—¿Has conseguido verla desnuda? —preguntó Stear con una sonrisa—. No creo que a Terry le guste la idea.

Albert sacudió la cabeza divertido mientras bajaba los prismáticos.

—Nuestro primo va a meterse en líos. —Suspiró—. Candy Johnson es la última mujer con la que debería acostarse, en especial dadas las circunstancias.

Sobre todo considerando el pasado y los hechos que rodearon la muerte de Susana Johnson. Candice era la última mujer en el mundo a la que Terry debía acercarse por mucho que quisiera llevársela a la cama.

—Cuando estuve con él no noté que lamentara nada —señaló Stear con una sonrisa—. Y la verdad es que si yo me quedara atrapado en medio de una ventisca con Candy Johnson, también trataría de llevármela a la cama.

—Sí, pero tú te limitarías a follar. —Albert lanzó una maldición—. No te involucrarías con ella como está haciendo Terry.

—Cierto, es imposible que yo me involucre con nadie —afirmó Stear por lo bajo.

Albert miró a su primo y observó que sus ojos negros brillaban de diversión.

—¿De veras? —se burló. Maldición, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a proteger a sus primos cuando ellos no colaboraban? Stear no tardaría en caer, al igual que Terry ya lo había hecho—. Así que no tienes ningún interés en esa vecina tuya, ¿verdad? —No pudo observar si su primo había fruncido el ceño porque estaba poniéndose el pasamontañas de nuevo, pero sí vio un destello de ira en su mirada.

—Cállate de una maldita vez —masculló Stear con la voz amortiguada por la tela.

Albert sacudió la cabeza con resignación antes de apartar la vista. Volvió a alzar los prismáticos y clavó la mirada en la casa de dos pisos que Terry había heredado de Arthur junto con el rancho.

Luego barrió el valle con los binoculares, observando la carretera de montaña que despejaba el equipo de rescate, abriéndose camino lentamente hacia el rancho.

Puede que nadie supiera todavía dónde se encontraba Candice, pero Albert no dudaba que su tío Ben Johnson lo deduciría enseguida. Y cuando eso ocurriera Terry se encontraría en un callejón sin salida, porque no había manera de ocultar que ella había pasado allí el tiempo que duró la ventisca. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que Candy se vengara por lo que le había ocurrido a su hermana. Después de todo, el resto de la familia pensaba que los Grandchester la habían matado, y puede que con el paso del tiempo la hubieran convencido a ella también.

Además, sería condenadamente fácil para ella acusar a Terry de violarla, secuestrarla o cualquier otro acto ilegal que acabara con su primo en prisión.

¡Justo lo que necesitaban!

No es que la Candy de antes pudiera haber hecho algo así, pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo. ¿Quién sabía lo que podía haber cambiado? Y Albert era desconfiado por naturaleza.

Habían vuelto al condado de Stafford para llevar a cabo un proyecto, no para que Terry acabara en prisión.

—¿Has registrado su coche? —le preguntó a Stear mientras observaba que Terry atravesaba la casa. El hecho de que tuvieran abiertas las cortinas les permitía vigilar todos sus movimientos. Estaba seguro de que Terry había seguido a Candy para continuar algún tipo de discusión.

Albert hubiera jurado que había enseñado a Terry a pensar con la cabeza. Siempre le había dicho que jamás se enfrentara a un enemigo cara a cara, en especial si éste era una mujer.

—Sí, encontré el coche —confirmó Stear—. Pero no vi nada que sugiera que el accidente no fue tal. Además, estaba cubierto de nieve y quitársela de encima no formaba parte de mi lista de prioridades.

Su primo se había puesto el mono térmico del ejército para protegerse del frío y esa prenda no resultaba práctica para remover casi un metro de nieve y examinar las huellas de las ruedas.

Tras la muerte de sus padres, el tío de Terry y otros enemigos declarados de los barones habían sospechado que las traidoras carreteras del condado de Stafford fueron manipuladas para provocar el accidente. Así que hacía mucho tiempo que Albert había dejado de creer en accidentes o coincidencias.

—¿Qué forma parte de tu lista de prioridades, Stear? —preguntó con aire distraído. Le aterraba que Stear se implicara con la persona equivocada. Y su primo había rebasado el punto de la simple atracción. Estaba a punto de involucrarse demasiado. Incluso más que Terry.

—¿Qué te parece divertirme con mujeres que no quieran compromisos? —Stear lanzó una breve carcajada—. No hay nada mejor, ¿no crees?

Había pocas cosas que Stear se permitiera poseer o de las que quisiera hablar. Era su manera de no tener ataduras. Tenía un serio problema para mantener compromisos y Albert no entendía por qué su primo no había sacado alguna conclusión al respecto a esas alturas.

—¿No dices nada, Albert? —preguntó Stear mientras se sacudía los hombros para deshacerse de la nieve que se había acumulado sobre ellos.

—Se entrecorta la comunicación. —Albert se encogió de hombros—. De todas formas, me parece que aquí, en el condado de Stafford , las mujeres apenas nos consideran algo más que vagabundos.

No creía que las elegantes damas de Sweetrock les fueran a invitar a sus ranchos. Demasiada gente conocía su pasado. Demasiados de los puritanos ciudadanos del condado de Stafford estaban dispuestos a seguir las órdenes que daban los barones.

Los barones: su abuelo, James Stafford; el abuelo de Terry, Terrence Mario Robson; y el de Stear, John Cartwright, eran los tres rancheros más poderosos de la región, los patriarcas de tres de las familias más influyentes de Colorado. De hecho, sus ranchos tenían el mismo tamaño que algún pequeño país europeo.

Cada rancho pertenecía a un condado diferente, pero había algo que ataba a los tres cabezas de familia. Una lealtad y amistad que ya duraba varias décadas. Tenían en común una enorme riqueza y un ansia inagotable de poder.

Stear suspiró.

—Siempre podemos ir a Aspen. Allí también hay muchas mujeres hermosas. Estoy harto de que me consideren un vagabundo.

Había una cierta tristeza en la voz de Stear, como si estuviera pensando en alguien en concreto. Alguien a quien quisiera pero no pudiera tener. —¡Joder! Esperaba que no se tratara de quien estaba pensando. Si fuera así, aquello acabaría por convertirse en un problema mayúsculo.

—¿Qué me dices de tu vecina? —Albert miró a su primo sin mostrar ni pizca de burla—. No es de Sweetrock.

Stear lo miró con sorpresa.

—¡Joder, no! Hace tan sólo unos días la vi apuntar a Sam Baker con un arma. Le acusaba de perder el tiempo en el porche que estaba construyéndole y de cobrarle las horas extras, y te aseguro que estaba dispuesta a usar esa pistola. —Fingió un estremecimiento—. Creo que prefiero a alguien un poco más suave. Menos temperamental. Albert soltó un bufido.

—¿Quieres decir a alguien que no se atreva a ponerte en tu sitio cuando te portes como un idiota?

¿A quién creía Stear que iba a engañar?

—Eso es un golpe bajo. Muy bajo. —Sus ojos brillaban de risa—. Pero muy cierto.

Albert sacudió la cabeza una vez más.

—Será mejor que nos concentremos en Terry antes de que nos congelemos. —En realidad las misiones militares en las que había intervenido le habían acostumbrado a temperaturas mucho más bajas, pero no quería seguir hablando de aquel tema con Stear.

Cuando sentía un gélido escalofrío en la columna era una señal segura de que todo estaba a punto de irse a la mierda. Y ahora sentía ese frío que le helaba la sangre en las venas. Lo último que necesitaban después de haber regresado al condado de Stafford eran problemas. Sobre todo si esos problemas llevaban nombre de mujer.

—¿Crees que deberíamos interrumpirlos? —preguntó Stear. Su voz rezumaba anticipación y diversión.

—Sí, creo que alguien debería hacerlo —dijo Albert, volviendo a mirar a la casa—. Su idilio terminará muy pronto y cuando lo haga, todo el pueblo hablará sobre dónde se vio forzada a quedarse la señorita Johnson durante la ventisca. Terry podría necesitar apoyo. —En especial si tenían en cuenta que el tío de Candy formaba parte de la cuadrilla que despejaba las carreteras.

—Más que apoyo, protección —repuso Stear—. Hace años que tiene a Candy en mente.

Albert sabía tan bien como Stear que Terry llevaba mucho tiempo tras aquella mujer, y que había habido algún encuentro casual entre ellos. Encuentros demasiados intensos.

—No falta mucho para que la cuadrilla de rescate encuentre el vehículo de Candy y, en cuanto lo hagan, irán derechos al rancho de nuestro primo. Supongo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es advertirle ¿no crees? —sugirió Albert.

La maldición con la que Stear respondió vibró en la línea, reflejando a la perfección los pensamientos de su primo y haciéndole tensar la mandíbula y los músculos.

Maldiciendo también por lo bajo, Albert encendió la poderosa máquina con la que cabalgaba por la montaña y escuchó el ronroneo amortiguado que hacía vibrar el vehículo. Había tuneado él mismo su moto y las de sus primos, asegurándose de que los motores fueran lo más silenciosos posible. En caso necesario, podrían acelerar hasta la máxima potencia sin emitir apenas un ruido.

Había ocasiones en las que cualquier sonido suponía una muerte segura.

—Es hora de hacerle una visita —se burló Albert, girando el manillar para bajar la ladera de la montaña. Inclinó cuidadosamente su peso para observar el terreno y evitar las peligrosas rocas que ocultaba la nieve, consciente de que su primo seguía sus pasos.

—No le va a gustar vernos —repuso Stear con sardónico humor a través del intercomunicador que ambos llevaban, mientras sorteaban los gruesos troncos de los árboles.

—Pero conservará la vida y eso es lo único que importa. —Al menos, aquello era lo único que le importaba a él: que Terry y Stear conservaran la vida, que fueran libres y que lograran alcanzar una cierta felicidad.

Albert nunca estuvo seguro de que regresar al condado de Stafford fuera la mejor manera de lograrlo, pero ahora sabía que el pasado no había quedado atrás, que las pesadillas no terminarían hasta que se enfrentaran a lo sucedido allí y a sus consecuencias.

Y, si la fortuna le sonreía, él mismo descubriría quién había desbaratado sus vidas tantos años antes.

Al escuchar un sordo rumor, Terry detuvo la mano con la que sostenía la taza de café a medio camino de la boca.

Reconocía ese sonido. Conocía perfectamente el ruido amortiguado de los motores de las dos motonieves de sus primos a pesar de que quedaba ahogado por el viento que ululaba alrededor de la casa.

La ventisca había terminado y el sol iluminaba aquella gélida mañana en la que en la radio sólo hablaban de carreteras que debían ser despejadas, equipos de rescate, casas aisladas y la cantidad de nieve caída por metro cuadrado.

Hacía ya horas que el tiempo que vivía con Candy era prestado. Un tiempo que se acabaría en cualquier momento, por más que quisiera que la cuadrilla que despejaba las carreteras pasara de largo ante el rancho.

Sabía que en situaciones similares, los equipos se habían negado a realizar otra cosa que no fuera amontonar nieve en el lugar donde el camino que llevaba a su casa se unía a la carretera principal. Lo que no esperaba, sin embargo, era que llegaran sus primos.

Especialmente Albert.

Haciendo una mueca, Terry cogió dos tazas más de la alacena y puso el azucarero y la jarra con la leche encima de la mesa. Después lanzó una mirada a las escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

Candy estaba duchándose. Quizá tuviera suerte y sus primos se largaran antes de que ella terminara.

Pero tuvo el presentimiento de que no sería así. Que sus primos no se marcharían hasta después de que lo hiciera ella. Era la historia de su vida.

Cerró los puños al pensar en la partida de Candy. Al pensar que no la estrecharía entre sus brazos cuando se acostara. Que no estaría allí para compartir la primera taza de café matutina, aunque estuviera enfadada con él.

Cuando se marchara no podría dar un uso creativo a la mesa de la cocina, pensó con diversión mientras las motonieves se acercaban rápidamente a la casa. «Jodido Albert. Y jodida su habilidad para transformar cualquier motor.» Aquellos vehículos eran ahora el doble de rápidos y potentes que cuando los compraron. Y eso quería decir que si Albert se lo proponía, Candy estaría de regreso en el pueblo enseguida. Precisamente lo que él no quería.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el rítmico ronroneo cesara en el patio, justo en el lugar que Terry había despejado de nieve mientras Candy cocinaba.

Se acercó a la puerta y esperó a que sus primos se bajaran de las máquinas y le vieran.

Llevaban ropa militar, la que el ejército facilitaba a sus hombres para soportar los climas más fríos del mundo. Dio un paso atrás cuando Stear pisó el porche y se preparó para lo que vendría.

Su primo entró con las gafas de sol ocultándole los ojos. Sólo una vez que estuvo en el interior, se las quitó tras deshacerse de los guantes.

Terry sabía que debía agradecer a Stear que en su primera visita se hubiera largado a casa de Albert mucho antes del amanecer, sin que su invitada llegara a enterarse de su presencia.

Los ojos oscuros de Stear brillaban de diversión mientras se despojaba del mono de nieve y lo colgaba en la percha especial junto a la puerta. Albert le siguió e imitó pero, a diferencia de Stear, en sus ojos no había diversión alguna. Miró a su alrededor para observar la cocina y el resto de la casa, sin duda intentando percibir el más leve cambio desde que estuvo allí la semana anterior.

—Han venido muy temprano —comentó Terry dirigiéndose a la encimera para coger la jarra de café y depositarla en el centro de la mesa de la cocina, al lado de las tazas, el azúcar y la leche.

—No lo suficientemente pronto, por lo que parece —masculló Albert—. ¿Dónde está tu invitada?

Terry le lanzó a Stear una mirada acusatoria.

—No podías haberte quedado callado, ¿verdad, Stear?

—Lo sé, normalmente eres tú el que no puede mantener la boca cerrada —replicó Stear en tono de burla—. Pero es que parecías haberte tomado la semana libre y pensé que así te aligeraría un poco la tarea.

Terry sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Su primo parecía tener la misma inclinación a las bromas pesadas y a lanzar puyas que su padre.

—Te estoy muy agradecido —gruñó Terry—. Ten por seguro que te devolveré el favor.

Vio que Stear se reía entre dientes y seguía a Albert hasta la mesa.

Sus dos primos no podían tener un carácter más diferente.

Stear había heredado el pelo negro de su madre el oscuro cabello de los Grandchester. Sin embargo, al igual que todos los varones de su familia paterna, tenía una piel bronceada —herencia de sus antepasados irlandeses—, que contrastaba con el profundo color negro de sus ojos. El mismo que los de su madre, Rosy.

Rosy Cartwright había sido una mujer menuda, aunque elegante y atractiva, que afortunadamente sólo había legado a su hijo su color de pelo y de ojos. Aparte de eso, Stear poseía pura genética Grandchester. Alto, apenas un par de centímetros más bajo que él mismo, hacía gala de una personalidad arrolladora; igual se comportaba como un peligroso combatiente cuando se enfrentaba al enemigo, que era un hombre encantador, juguetón con los niños y temible con las mujeres.

Albert, en cambio, lo diferenciaba el pelo, era rubio como el sol, los feroces ojos azules de mirada penetrante. Sus rasgos, a pesar de ser duros y sombríos, hacían que las mujeres se le acercaran tanto como se lo permitía el aura de peligro que lo rodeaba. Y, al igual que Stear y que él mismo, tenía una marca de nacimiento en la cadera derecha. Era el más alto de los tres y también el más mayor; había nacido dos años antes y parecía que su misión en la vida era velar y proteger a sus primos menores, lo necesitaran éstos o no.

Terry, sin embargo, era una combinación de ambos. Había heredado el pelo de los Grandchester, pero los ojos azul zafiro eran de su madre, Eleonor Robson. Aunque, si no reparabas en los detalles, los tres podían parecer hermanos en vez de primos. De hecho, cuando eran niños era imposible distinguirlos desde lejos.

Pero, al margen de sus características físicas, su relación era totalmente fraternal y en ocasiones, su unión era tan completa como si fueran trillizos.

Terry apoyó la cadera en la encimera con la taza de café entre las manos mientras sus primos se servían. Por incongruente que pudiera resultar, Albert lo tomaba con gran cantidad de azúcar y leche, mientras que Stear lo bebía solo.

A Terry siempre le asombraba que su primo mayor pudiera encontrar demasiado amargo el sabor aromático del café que él compraba. Le parecía un sacrilegio lo que Albert hacía con su bebida preferida.

Tomar café era casi un ritual para ellos. Desde que Arthur Kelly, su tío abuelo, les acogió en su casa, les enseñó el placer de debatir sobre cualquier tema alrededor de la mesa de la cocina ante una buena taza de café.

—Díganme, ¿a qué debo el placer de vuestra visita? —preguntó Terry arqueando una ceja y llevándose la taza a los labios.

En realidad, no necesitaba que le respondieran. Estaban allí por Candy.

—Hemos pensado que te vendría bien un poco de apoyo. —Albert se encogió de hombros antes de reclinarse en la silla mientras le sostenía la mirada.

—¿Qué clase de apoyo piensan que necesito? —Terry casi podía palpar la tensión que flotaba en el aire, erizándole el pelo de la nuca.

Era un maldito presagio. Sospechaba que se avecinaba algún peligro y que iba a tener más problemas de los que necesitaba.

¡Joder!, lo único que había querido era disfrutar los pocos días que el destino le había regalado en compañía de Candy.

—Están despejando la nieve que bloquea la carretera que llega hasta aquí —le informó Stear—. No tardarán demasiado en encontrar el coche de Candy. Es su tío el que conduce la máquina quitanieves y ya sabes que Ben Johnson no es conocido precisamente por su temperamento apacible.

Era cierto. Ben Johnson no soportaba a los idiotas, ni tampoco toleraba que su sobrina corriera ningún tipo de peligro.

Ese pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño con irritación mientras se acercaba al armario en el que guardaba el receptor de radioaficionados. Se concentró y giró el dial intentando captar el canal que usaban los equipos que despejaban la nieve de las carreteras cuando querían hablar en privado.

No le vendría mal saber quiénes formaban el equipo y lo que comentaban.

—Sheriff, espero que traiga el rifle —dijo una voz en tono burlón—. Quizá Ben se lo pida prestado.

—¿Puede saberse de qué te ríes, Martin?—Kuki García, sheriff del condado de Stafford , había sido amigo de los Grandchester antes de que se marcharan al ejército.

—Si es ése el coche de la sobrina de Ben y ella se encuentra en el rancho Kelly, quizá podamos detener a uno de esos asesinos Grandchester después de todo —respondió Martin Marlowe—. No te preocupes, Ben, yo testificaré a tu favor. Será homicidio involuntario.

Terry le lanzó una mirada colérica al receptor.

—¿Quieres que te rompa las piernas, Marlowe? —respondió Ben en tono mortalmente serio—. Sabes que puedo. Y lo haré si me cabreas.

Era evidente que el ayudante del sheriff estaba ganándose la antipatía del tío de Candy a pasos agigantados.

—Joder, Ben, sólo trato de hacerte un favor —protestó Martin—. Esos chicos son muy rápidos, ¿recuerdas? Tendremos suerte si no está muerte ya.

—No adelantemos acontecimientos —gruñó Kuki.

—Sí, eso es precisamente lo que dijo mi padre antes de que Susana fuera asesinada —dijo Martin con rapidez, mientras se escuchaba de fondo el motor de un quitanieves que parecía estar acelerado al máximo—. Ya ha visto el coche, sheriff. No hay más que...

—Martin, céntrate en quitar esa nieve del medio y deja de elucubrar sobre lo que puede o no puede haber sucedido. Ese es mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas? —La brusca orden pareció funcionar.

Aunque sólo durante un minuto.

—Deberíamos avisar al ejército para que vengan en helicóptero. Quizá podamos conseguir que hagan algo contra ellos ahora que no están en las Fuerzas Armadas. —Marlowe parecía realmente preocupado—. ¿No son francotiradores o algo así?

Terry se frotó la cara con frustración. ¡Joder!, parecía como si Marlowe esperara enfrentarse a un batallón entero de Grandchester en vez de sólo a ellos tres.

Lamentablemente, Terry conocía al ayudante del sheriff lo suficiente como para saber que a aquel hombre sólo le preocupaba una persona: él. Y sus palabras parecían rezumar una alegre anticipación encubierta con una preocupación fingida.

—Martin, no será necesario un helicóptero —bufó Kuki con paciencia—. Ben, sigue avanzando con la máquina quitanieves. Yo me acercaré con el SUV y llevaré a tu sobrina a casa, si es que está dispuesta a ello.

—¿Qué crees que insinúa el sheriff, Ben? —intervino Martin con morbosa curiosidad—. ¿Qué crees que implican sus palabras?

—¿Que puede que Candy quiera quedarse a esperar a que la grúa saque el coche de la cuneta? —ironizó el sheriff, que parecía a punto de perder la paciencia al ver que su ayudante seguía molestando a Ben de esa manera. Aquélla no era una buena idea, Ben era un hombre temperamental que siempre estaba dispuesto a usar los puños.

—A ver si logras mover esa máquina sin cargarte otra cerca, Martin —dijo Ben con tono hostil.

Al oír aquello, Stear se incorporó al tiempo que Albert hacía una mueca.

Habían pasado más de una semana reemplazando la madera podrida y los clavos oxidados de las cercas. Y al parecer, habían desperdiciado tiempo y esfuerzo.

—No sabes cómo lo siento. Supongo que Terry Grandchester debería haber puesto mejor la cerca, ¿no crees?

—Espero que te denuncie —dijo Kuki en un tono de marcada impaciencia—. Y créeme, Martin, no pienso declarar a tu favor.

—¡Eh!, que no la he visto —respondió Martin con rapidez—. ¿Tú has visto alguna cerca, Ben?

—Sí, y eso es lo que le diré al abogado de los Grandchester, idiota —le aseguró Ben—. No vas a necesitar preguntarle al alcalde qué hacer. Si tenemos suerte, tus días en este trabajo están contados.

Kuki guardó silencio, lo que no sorprendió a Terry en lo más mínimo. Lo que le sorprendía, sin embargo, era que Marlowe se hubiera atrevido a destrozar a propósito la propiedad de los Grandchester.

—Si tu sobrina sigue frecuentando a los perros del condado se verá metida en un buen lío —afirmó Martin con aire prepotente—. Porque si hay algún perro por aquí, son esos malditos Grandchester. Espero que su padre haga que entre en razón —continuó—. Es una lástima, esa chica ni siquiera ayuda con su pobre madre enferma. No se parece nada a su hermana, puedes estar seguro. Susana hubiera echado una mano a sus padres.

—¡Eres un jodido cabrón, Martin! —Ben estaba realmente furioso—. Sáquelo de aquí, sheriff porque si no acabaré demostrándole a este hijo de perra lo que es exactamente un homicidio involuntario.

Como si intuyera su presencia, Terry alzó la cabeza y observó que Candy estaba en el umbral de la puerta con expresión conmocionada.

Conteniendo una maldición, alargó un brazo hacia la radio con intención de apagarla y evitar que escuchara más estupideces por parte de Martin Marlowe. Pero ella llegó antes. Se interpuso entre él y el aparato y le miró con firme determinación.

—Déjame escuchar lo que dice. Es uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre y te aseguro que no me sorprenderá nada de lo que diga.

El receptor emitió unos crujidos.

—Martin, cierra la boca. —La voz de Kuki era dura como el pedernal—. O te callas o me aseguraré de que pierdas tu puesto como mi ayudante. —Daba la impresión de que tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—Demasiado tarde para mandarle callar, Kuki —intervino Ben—. No te preocupes, Martin y yo ajustaremos cuentas más tarde.

Martin emitió una risita burlona.

—A mí no me has contratado tú, Kuki, ni tampoco lo hizo tu querido alcalde. Así que ninguno de los dos me puede despedir.

—Parece que, al final, tienes razón, Albert. —Terry se volvió hacia su primo con la cólera bullendo en su interior, furioso por las palabras que estaban escuchando—. Lo último que debemos hacer es venderlo todo y largarnos. Sólo serviría para darles la razón.

Percibió la mirada sorprendida de Candy así como su preocupación. Curvó los labios con sarcasmo. Bueno, si él seguía por allí, crecerían las probabilidades de que la gente sacara conclusiones acerca de lo que habían estado haciendo ¿verdad? ¡Joder! ¿Candy se avergonzaba de que supieran que se habían ido a la cama juntos? Claro que sí. Lo había sospechado antes, pero ahora estaba convencido.

Le lanzó una mirada llena de ira.

—Tranquila, Candy. Nadie sospechará ni por un segundo que hemos pasado estos días follando, estoy seguro. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a intentar asegurarme de que no destruyan el rancho mientras tratan de rescatarte.

La joven se quedó mirándole fijamente con los labios apretados. Ella sabía tan bien como ellos tres, tan bien como ahora lo sabían el sheriff García y Ben Johnson, que a Marlowe le habían contratado los barones.

—Martin es primo segundo de James Stafford —dijo en voz baja mientras la radio permanecía en silencio.

—Supongo que así es como mi querido abuelo se asegura de tener ojos y oídos donde los necesita —comentó Albert en tono burlón.

—Martin es un estorbo para Kuki —aseguró ella con suavidad—. Ignórenlo. El sheriff se encargará de todo.

Terry soltó una brusca carcajada.

—¿Crees de verdad que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados después de que Martin haya destrozado mi propiedad?

—Kuki se lo hará pagar —intentó aplacarle ella.

—¿Estás pidiéndome que le deje en paz? —le preguntó con serenidad.

—Ya sabes, no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio —le recordó Candy con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Por qué no debería denunciarlo? —inquirió Terry—. ¿Temes que te citen como testigo?

—No digas tonterías —contestó ella con rapidez.

Pero él no la creyó. La preocupación era evidente tanto en su mirada como en su expresión.

Pasó junto a la joven para dirigirse a la puerta y salir al porche, y desde allí vio cómo la máquina quitanieves avanzaba lentamente por el camino de acceso.

Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de la camisa, lo encendió con el encendedor que llevaba en los vaqueros y se apoyó en una de las columnatas.

Miró al horizonte y apretó los puños al ver que una de las quitanieves tiraba otra de las cercas nuevas antes de impactar contra la esquina del viejo granero, llevándose por delante lo que era el orgullo y la alegría de Arthur Kelly: un tractor color verde oscuro Marlowe estaba empleándose a fondo.

Terry entrecerró los ojos para ver al hombre que conducía la otra quitanieves. No era fácil para Ben. La nieve, pesada y húmeda, se filtraba en el motor haciendo que fuera más difícil empujarla fuera del camino. Era evidente que ir allí y preguntar por su sobrina no le hacía feliz. Sin embargo, Marlowe parecía estar disfrutando. Una divertida mueca cubría el rostro del ayudante del sheriff cuando tiró otro poste de la valla que delimitaba los pastos.

Volvió a mirar a Ben Johnson y le observó sacudir la cabeza y cubrirse la cara con las manos al ver que Marlowe arrancaba un poste más. Cuando apartó los dedos, la furia que inundaba su expresión era evidente incluso en los movimientos de su cabeza.

Cuando levantó la mirada, Ben notó que le observaba y sonrió ampliamente antes de dispararle con un dedo. Ése era el cabrón de Ben Johnson.

Terry tuvo la consideración de devolverle el gesto.

Observó que el tío de Candy fruncía el ceño y a la vez, escuchó que la puerta se abría a su espalda. Todos los recién llegados tenían la mirada clavada en el porche: Ben, Marlowe y el sheriff García. Y Terry supo inmediatamente por qué.

Candy.

La podía sentir, percibía su dulce y limpio olor.

Terry no hizo ningún movimiento más que llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios y aspirar el humo lentamente mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

Ben no simpatizaba con los Grandchester, pero tampoco era su enemigo. Al menos no interfería en sus asuntos... por ahora. A él no le denunciaría, pero se prometió a sí mismo que su abogado presentaría una denuncia contra Marlowe. Esa última cerca estaba demasiado lejos de la carretera como para haberse tratado de un accidente.

—Lo siento —susurró Candy a su espalda—. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

—Lamentarlo no reemplazará la valla. —Se encogió de hombros como si en realidad no le importara que Marlowe hubiera tirado su cercado. Y lo cierto era que le importaba una mierda—. ¿Por qué no sales ahí fuera y le dices a tu tío y a tu ligue que estás bien? Puede que así se marchen antes de que el hijo de perra de Marlowe siga destruyendo la propiedad.

—¿Mi ligue? —repitió ofendida—. Yo no tengo ligues, en todo caso novios. Y no veo a ninguno por aquí.

—¿No has estado saliendo con Kuki? —la acusó finalmente, asombrado de haber tardado tanto tiempo en preguntárselo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró fijamente. El suave color verde de sus pupilas pareció hacerse más luminoso.

—Terry, Kuki y yo sólo somos amigos...

—También lo éramos Susana y yo —le recordó con voz seca—. ¿O acaso lo has olvidado?

—Oh, créeme, recuerdo muy bien lo que eran. —La amargura que brilló en los ojos de Candy tomó a Terry por sorpresa.

—¿Qué insinúas? —gruñó, intentando mantener la voz baja y la conducta apropiada.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Ahora la joven no se mostraba tan tímida como antes. Había alzado la cara hacia él y lo único que impedía que sus narices chocaran era la diferencia de altura—. Cada vez que me doy la vuelta, cada vez que oigo su nombre, me acuerdo de los buenos amigos que eran.

No era cólera lo que hacía brillar sus ojos con tanta intensidad, era dolor. Un sentimiento de pérdida y de... culpabilidad.

—¿Y qué más te da, Candy? —le preguntó en un susurro—. Sabes de sobra que Susana y yo nos acostábamos juntos, jamás te he mentido al respecto.

Fue evidente que ella tuvo intención de dejarle allí y meterse en la casa, pero sabía demasiado bien que su tío, Kuki García y el ayudante del sheriff les miraban desde el camino de acceso.

—Al menos, Susana era lo suficientemente honesta para hacer pública nuestra relación —continuó él mientras la joven le miraba furiosa con los puños apretados.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás acusándome de algo, Terrence? —le espetó.

—Sí, gatita, supongo que eso es lo que estoy haciendo —repuso con fiereza—. Al menos Susana no sentía vergüenza al decir que era mi amante.

—¿Crees que me avergüenzo de ti? —La cólera que antes brillaba sólo en sus ojos, le enrojecía ahora las mejillas—. ¿Crees que no quiero tener una relación contigo porque me da vergüenza?

—¿Qué otra razón podrías tener? —exigió saber él—. Huiste de mí aquella noche en Denver y en el entierro de Arthur actuaste como si apenas nos conociéramos. ¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso si no fuera por vergüenza?

—Oh, no sé, ¿no podría ser debido a otras cosas que tú ni siquiera sospechas?

—¿A qué te refieres? —gruñó él. Una poderosa mezcla de ira y lujuria crecía en su interior, haciéndole hervir la sangre en las venas y endureciéndole la polla.

Candy temblaba de furia.

—¡Vete al infierno, Terrence Grandchester!

Él curvó los labios como si se burlara de su cólera.

—Vuelve a casa con tu tío, Candy. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que ser testigo de tu vergüenza o lo que sea.

—No se trata de vergüenza, te lo aseguro. —Se acercó más a Terry—. Te lo demostraré.

Él no creía haberse sorprendido nunca tanto por algo, como por lo que hizo Candy en ese momento. Sin previo aviso, la joven se puso de puntillas y le enredó los dedos en el pelo para obligarle a bajar la cabeza.

En ese momento Terry se olvidó de la furia, las acusaciones y el sentido común. Se dejó guiar por las suaves indicaciones de los labios de la joven y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, dejando en libertad cada onza del deseo que ardía en su interior, entregándose por completo a aquel impulsivo beso. Luego tomó el control de la situación. Luchó por apoderarse de aquella parte de Candy que no podía alcanzar, le daba igual si se trataba de vergüenza, miedo o lujuria.

Le acarició los labios con los suyos antes de repetir la acción con la lengua, saciando el hambre que surgía de las profundidades de su alma cada vez que ella le tocaba.

No, lo que sentía Candy no era vergüenza, pero que le condenaran si sabía de qué se trataba o qué estaba intentando demostrar ella. Sabía que había algo en el interior de la joven que la atormentaba, una oscura cólera que se incrementaba aún más a causa del placer que él le proporcionaba.

Cuando Terry interrumpió el beso y la soltó lentamente, la observó parpadear antes de abrir los ojos y mostrar una mirada tan llena de dolor y pesar que le dejó paralizado de sorpresa.

—¿Candy? —susurró. ¡Dios! ¿Qué era lo que causaba la agonía de la joven?

—No se trata de vergüenza, Terrence —le aseguró, dando un paso atrás—. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea asunto tuyo.

La vio girarse y alejarse de él con rapidez, corriendo los metros finales hacia el SUV negro de Kuki, que el sheriff había aparcado en la pequeña zona despejada donde también estaban las motonieves de Stear y Albert.

Candy entró apresuradamente en el vehículo, cerró dando un portazo y giró la cabeza evitando mirarle otra vez. Inmóvil, permaneció con la mirada al frente como si hubiera cubierto sus emociones con un manto de hielo mientras Kuki García se la llevaba de allí. Lo había hecho de nuevo. Candy huía de él otra vez.

**Continuara…**

Mis queridas amigas mil gracias por sus reviews a **LizCarter, CECI ANDREW 1980, Ale MO, Laura GrandChester,** **las llevo en el corazón,** también a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Lora Leigh**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Pecados a Medianoche**

**Capitulo 9**

Candy notaba una opresión en el pecho, un nudo abrasivo en la garganta. Le escocían los ojos. Apenas podía respirar sin romper a llorar. El dolor que sentía se extendía hasta las profundidades de su alma y se negaba a regresar a ese oscuro recoveco al que había logrado relegarlo años atrás.

¿Qué le ocurría?

Miró al frente fijamente, a través del parabrisas, determinada a ignorar a Kuki y sus preguntas; ésas que sabía que él quería hacerle.

No había sido consciente de que alguien llevara la cuenta de las pocas citas que había tenido con el sheriff. ¿Por qué alguien les habría dado importancia? En concreto, ¿por qué le importaban a Terrence?

En vez de dejarse llevar por las emociones que la tentaban a enfrentarse a la situación que acababa de vivir, desplazó su atención desde el nevado paisaje al interior del vehículo oficial.

El asiento trasero estaba separado del delantero y del maletero por unos barrotes negros de acero y un cristal antibalas. En el salpicadero había un ordenador portátil, una unidad de radio, un GPS, un soporte para el móvil y algún artilugio electrónico más que ella no sabía para qué servía. Parecía haber caído en medio de un paraíso de la electrónica, pero le daba igual. Lo único que deseaba de verdad era pedir a Kuki que diera la vuelta y la llevara de regreso con Terrence.

Y ésa sería la estupidez más grande del mundo. Ya había estado allí demasiado tiempo y no había servido más que para añadir otra herida a su corazón.

Miró a través de la ventanilla lateral, observando cómo dejaban atrás el camino de acceso al rancho de Terry y pasaban ante su pequeño sedán, que seguía con las ruedas en la cuneta llena de nieve.

Apenas podía creer que hubiera encontrado las fuerzas necesarias para alejarse de él, porque todo su ser, su misma alma, le exigía que se quedara. También le parecía imposible que hubiera logrado pasar de largo ante su tío sin lanzarse a sus brazos para sollozar como una niña.

Ben la había protegido durante toda su vida. Candy se preguntó si no se cansaría algún día de discutir constantemente con su hermano por defenderla, un hecho que venía ocurriendo desde que ella podía recordar. Así que lo último que quería era que Ben tuviera que enfrentarse también a los amigos de su padre; y en esta ocasión, también se había visto obligado a hacerlo Kuki.

Le costaba creer lo que había escuchado. Siempre había pensado que el sheriff era como indicaba su voz: dulce y amable. Saber que no era así le afectaba mucho más profundamente de lo que le gustaría.

Aquélla era una situación imposible, la misma que cuando Ben la defendió en el entierro de Susana. Entonces su padre había comenzado a decir que ojalá hubiera muerto ella y no su hermana, pero su tío la había apoyado como hacía siempre, sin importar las elecciones que ella hubiera hecho.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Candy? —preguntó Kuki con voz suave mientras ella continuaba observando el paisaje nevado.

La delicadeza en el tono del sheriff la hizo tragar saliva para intentar deshacerse de las emociones que amenazaban con abrumarla. Él había sido uno de los mejores amigos de Susana y también de Charlie y con el paso de los años, había llegado a significar lo mismo para ella.

—¿Sabes? —continuó él cuando la joven no respondió—. Es mejor que me digas ahora cualquier cosa que deba saber, cariño.

Era consciente de lo que estaba insinuando y pensar que él sentía la necesidad de hacer esa pregunta provocó que una extraña emoción le oprimiera la garganta un poco más, obligándola a apretar los dientes de frustración.

—No me ha violado y tampoco trató de asesinarme, si es eso lo que estás preguntando —le informó, girando la cabeza hacia él y mirándole con toda la furia que se agitaba en su interior.

—Bueno, no es que lo creyera posible, pero mi trabajo es averiguarlo.

—Ignoraba que hacer preguntas estúpidas y dar crédito a acusaciones falsas formara parte de tu trabajo.

—Por lo general no —gruñó él—, pero en algunas ocasiones es preferible asegurarse.

Kuki le había dicho una vez que los primos Grandchester eran acusados a menudo de toda clase de crímenes.

—Al menos Terry tiene un amigo —dijo en voz baja—. Comenzaba a preguntarme si le quedaba alguno.

—No soy el único, Candy. Pero como probablemente te has dado cuenta ya, no sirve de nada discutir con los que no lo son.

Por supuesto que no. Prácticamente todos los habitantes de aquel maldito pueblo seguían los dictámenes que los barones habían establecido con respecto a los tres primos.

—Sí, Susana también lo aprendió pronto —suspiró. Había veces en que recordaba aquellos días con mucha claridad.

—Tu hermana era una buena chica, pero más rebelde de lo que nadie quiso admitir después de su muerte. Vivió su vida como le dictó su corazón, y eso es lo que deberías hacer tú, Candy. Si es a Terry a quien quieres, lucha por estar con él. No permitas que este pueblo te lo impida.

A pesar de aquellas palabras, Candy notó en su voz un leve reproche. No comprendía por qué a Kuki se le había metido en la cabeza que había algo entre Terry y ella.

—No tengo una relación con él ni quiero tenerla. —Recorrió el perfil del sheriff con la vista antes de clavar los ojos en el parabrisas para evitar su mirada. No quería que leyera en su gesto que lo que acababa de decir era mentira, aunque ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura de que fuera así.

—Tampoco he dicho que sean amantes. Pero si yo fuera tú, recordaría que eso no es asunto de nadie más que mío. Eres adulta, no una niña a la que se debe decir lo que debe hacer.

Dios, no necesitaba que nadie la animara a mantener una relación con Terrence. Acabaría por sentirse como un hueso en medio de una jauría de perros hambrientos.

De repente recordó que su hermana había hecho un comentario similar el verano que murió, cuando salía con Terry o mejor dicho, cuando se acostaba con él.

—¿Tú también ignoras los motivos de esta guerra en contra de Terrence? —preguntó ella, mirándole—. Jamás he comprendido por qué lo rechazó su familia, por qué todo el mundo apoyó esa causa ni por qué sus amigos deben mantener en secreto que lo son.

Kuki hizo una mueca.

—Si algún día llegas a enterarte, te agradeceré que me lo digas.

—¿No tienes ninguna idea al respecto? —presionó ella. El sheriff respiró hondo.

—¿Sabes, Candy? Conozco a los Grandchester de toda la vida. Mi padre conoció a sus padres y trabajó para sus abuelos, pero no he sabido nunca la razón por la que les odian tanto. He pensado en ello a menudo y nunca he llegado a ninguna conclusión.

Candy esperaba que él tuviera más suerte que ella en averiguarlo porque, por lo menos hasta ahora, ella no había descubierto nada. Ni siquiera su hermana pudo explicarle el porqué de todo aquello.

Susana había conocido a los padres de los tres primos. Le contó en su día que las tres herederas habían estado comprometidas con hombres que sus padres eligieron para ellas, pero que una vez que las jóvenes conocieron a los hermanos Grandchester y se enamoraron de ellos, renunciaron a todo.

Sin embargo, ésa no era razón suficiente para que los barones le hubieran dado la espalda a sus nietos. Ni para que los culparan, tantos años después, de las crueles violaciones, torturas y asesinatos de seis jóvenes. No, no era razón para haberles odiado de niños, ni para seguir haciéndolo al verles convertidos en adultos.

—¿Por qué hacen esto? —murmuró, casi para sí misma.

—¿Por qué hacen qué? —Era evidente que Kuki no se perdía detalle.

—¿Por qué odian a los hijos tan encarnizadamente por algo que hicieron los padres?

Eso era lo que su hermana había sospechado que estaba detrás del sentimiento de odio contra los Grandchester. Quien tuviera como objetivo a los tres hermanos que emparentaron con las mejores familias del condado, se había vuelto contra sus hijos cuando se quedaron huérfanos.

—¿Sabías que, tanto Susana como su jefe, recibieron amenazas cuando ella comenzó a salir con Terry? —dijo Candy, mirando a Kuki.

El sheriff frunció el ceño al oír aquello.

—Nadie me lo comentó. Ni siquiera Terry. Y eso que hemos discutido un par de veces los hechos que rodearon el asesinato de tu hermana después de que les absolvieran de todos los cargos.

—Supongo que Susana trató de ocultar a Terry el hostigamiento del que era objeto —reflexionó ella—. Pero recibía llamadas anónimas cada vez que salía con él. A veces la misma noche, y otras a la mañana siguiente. Eran amenazas, acusaciones muy sucias. Los Williams dejaron de llamarla para que cuidara de sus hijos y alguien avisó a mi padre. Le dijo que sería «castigada» si no ponía fin a esa relación.

Kuki la miró tras disminuir la velocidad. Evidentemente, intentaba alargar el trayecto todo lo posible para poder saciar la curiosidad que provocaban sus palabras.

—¿Llegó a saber quién la amenazaba?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. A mí me lo contó todo cuando su jefe acudió a su apartamento para hablar con ella antes del último baile al que asistimos. Le advirtió que si no dejaba de ver a Terry o si él no la despedía, prenderían fuego a la farmacia. Estaba tan asustado que no dejaba de temblar.

—Al asesino de Susana le culpan también de la muerte de las otras cinco mujeres —reflexionó Kuki—. Y ninguna tenía relación con Terry y sus primos.

—No estoy diciendo que se trate de la misma persona —repuso Candy—. No tengo ni idea de quién la llamaba. Sólo sé que una semana después de que el dueño de la farmacia fuera a su apartamento, Susana estaba muerta y su asesino también.

Kuki guardó silencio un buen rato.

—Mi padre era el sheriff por aquel entonces —comentó—. Cuando le pregunté sobre todo esto, me dijo que no había relación entre los Grandchester y el asesino. Y tampoco nada que relacionara a las seis mujeres entre sí. De hecho, nadie recordaba haber visto a Terry, Stear o Albert con ninguna de las chicas que asesinaron ese verano, salvo a Susana, claro está.

—Pero aun así, todos quisieron acusarlos de haberla matado —añadió Candy con suavidad—. Kuki, ¿jamás hablaste de eso con tu padre?

El sheriff negó enfáticamente con la cabeza. —En el momento en que ocurrió, sí. Pero no sirvió de nada. —Nada los relacionaba y sin embargo, se les consideró culpables. —Ella no lo comprendía. Kuki gruñó.

—Eso es justo lo que su abogado expuso para que se retiraran los cargos —le recordó—. Las pruebas de ADN demostraron sin lugar a dudas que Thomas Jaskin, el hombre al que Albert acuchilló aquella noche, fue el asesino de Susana.

—Y a pesar de eso, siguen tratándoles peor que a violadores o asesinos confesos. —Candy sacudió la cabeza—. Pensé que con el tiempo la situación mejoraría, pero han pasado muchos años y sólo ha empeorado.

—Lo fácil es culparlos —replicó Kuki—. Thomas Jaskin ha muerto y ellos siguen vivos.

¿Sería esa la verdadera razón?

No, Candy intuía que existía algún motivo oculto.

Cuando él se aproximó al lugar donde ella vivía, Candy esperó haberle facilitado algún dato que le sirviera para investigar el asunto con más profundidad.

—Gracias por traerme, Kuki.

—Llamaré a Tom para que envíe una grúa antes de regresar a la montaña —le dijo él—. Es posible que pueda traerte hoy el coche.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, muchas gracias de nuevo.

De todas maneras, ese día no iba a necesitar el coche.

Kuki suspiró mientras tomaba la calle mayor, acercándose cada vez más a la oscura, fría y definitivamente solitaria casa que la joven había comprado a sus padres.

Candy apenas fue capaz de no implorarle que la llevara de vuelta con Terrence para que éste la abrazara un poco más de tiempo. Pero el miedo era un escudo firmemente arraigado en su interior e impidió que se le escaparan esas palabras. No podía correr el riesgo de mantener una relación con él.

—No sé lo que está ocurriendo. —Se frotó la sien con los dedos al tiempo que volvía a mirar al sheriff—. ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar, Kuki? ¿Por qué ha tenido que cambiarlo todo?

—Él no cambiará nada respecto a ti a no ser que se lo permitas —le aseguró el sheriff. Hizo una pausa y luego añadió—: Lo que me acabas de contar sobre Susana es preocupante. Ten mucho cuidado.

La joven curvó los labios con ironía. ¿No le había aconsejado ella misma a su hermana algo muy parecido?

—Te lo prometo —susurró Candy.

Salió del vehículo policial para dirigirse hacia la casa, y se dio la vuelta para despedirse antes de entrar en la silenciosa vivienda. Sí. Su frío y silencioso hogar.

Cerró la puerta, pasó el cerrojo y subió el termostato esperando que de esa manera el frío que inundaba la casa no se filtrara hasta sus huesos. Sólo sentía calor por dentro cuando Terrence la abrazaba y ahora, esa frialdad que siempre estaba presente en su vida resultaba doblemente dolorosa.

El móvil sonó de pronto de manera estridente. Lo cogió y vio que la pantalla estaba en blanco, lo que significaba que se trataba de una llamada con identificación oculta.

—¿Hola? —respondió con cautela.

La voz que le respondió, a pesar de poseer una nota de suave tristeza, contenía un deje siniestro y malicioso.

—Espero que el tiempo que has pasado con Terry Grandchester haya sido satisfactorio. Deberías haber elegido a otro tipo con quien follar —le advirtió la voz sombría—. Si vuelve a ocurrir de nuevo, podrías acabar como tu hermana. ¿No sería una pena, señorita Johnson? ¿No sería muy doloroso para tu familia encontrar tu cuerpo sin vida por haberte tirado a ese cabrón?

¿Quién demonios podía llamar para decir algo tan horrible?

Susana y ella se habían llevado bien, muy bien, y recordaba perfectamente las llamadas que su hermana recibía cuando se acostaba con Terry. En cierta ocasión, incluso, le había comentado que la voz de la persona que la llamaba era triste y sombría.

—Siempre tengo cuidado —respondió Candy con firmeza—. Y no hago caso de las amenazas de los matones o los cobardes. —Cortó la llamada e ignoró las que hubo a continuación. Fue a la cocina y dejó el móvil sobre la mesa, luego retrocedió hasta apoyarse en la encimera y lo miró como si fuera una serpiente de cascabel cada vez que recibía una llamada con el número oculto.

Como maestra en el único centro de primaria del condado, había terminado por conocer a casi todo el mundo, ya tuvieran hijos en la escuela o no. Así que estaba segura de que acabaría reconociendo esa voz, por muy cuidadosamente disfrazada que estuviera.

Es más, una vez que supiera a quién pertenecía, a diferencia de su hermana, montaría un escándalo desmesurado y le acusaría delante de todo el pueblo por atreverse a amenazarla y a tratar de asustarla.

Sabía que Susana había acabado por descubrir quién la llamaba. La semana anterior a su muerte había asistido a uno de los bailes organizados por el condado en la plaza del pueblo y cuando regresó al apartamento parecía muy afectada. No, más que afectada, estaba furiosa. Lo estuvo durante toda esa semana, pero su hermana se negó a decirle quién era o qué ocurría. A la semana siguiente, estaba muerta.

Candy respiró hondo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Estaba asustada por la llamada. El móvil sonó una vez más.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, se acercó a la mesa y comprobó el número. Volvía a ser una llamada oculta. Oprimió el botón verde y lo acercó a la oreja. No pensaba vivir sometida por el miedo.

—¡Vete a la mierda, cabrón! —gritó.

Hubo un largo silencio. Tiempo suficiente para que Candy tuviera la certeza de que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea, no era el desconocido que la había amenazado.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que habías llegado a casa sana y salva. —La tranquila voz de Terry resonó en el altavoz junto a su oreja.

Candy apretó los labios con frustración.

—Te voy a dar un consejo, Terrence Grandchester: desbloquea el número de tu teléfono cuando me llames. De lo contrario no responderé.

No quería tener que preocuparse de si las llamadas perdidas eran o no de Terrence.

—¿Sabes que eres la única persona que me llama Terrence? —gruñó él, advirtiéndole con su tono que estaba bastante enfadado. Y no creía que fuera porque ella no usara su diminutivo.

—No voy a llamarte de ninguna otra manera, así que tendrás que aguantarte —replicó ella, comenzando a recorrer la casa para verificar otra vez los cierres de las ventanas y las puertas.

Aquel ritual tenía de repente un significado nuevo que no le gustó nada. No importaba que ya los hubiera comprobado una vez, necesitaba volverlos a revisar.

—Tu primo Martin se ha cargado centenares de metros de vallas nuevas a ambos lados del camino de acceso y más allá —le informó Terry—. Pienso denunciarle.

Sí, lamentablemente Martin Marlowe era primo tercero suyo por parte de madre; el propio Albert estaba emparentado lejanamente con ella.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? No soy abogado. Ponte en contacto con tu primo Archie Archie. —Ya era hora que Martin se hiciese cargo de sus actos y pagase por ellos.

—Hay algo en tu voz... No sé, no me gusta. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? —El tono de Terry rezumaba sospecha. Candy podía verle mirándola, casi ahogándose en aquellos impenetrables ojos azul zafiro—. ¿Había alguien en tu casa cuando llegaste? ¿Te ha llamado alguien?

Ella se puso tensa. ¿Cómo sabía él que estaba asustada?

—Si me hubiera tropezado con alguien, sé de sobra cómo usar un arma —aseguró. El deseo que siempre sentía por él comenzó a inundar sus venas—. Y sólo para que lo sepas, lo único que me sucede eres tú. Es como si fueras una especie de catalizador o algo por el estilo, porque cada vez que invades mi espacio, tengo que reconstruir mi vida por completo. Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos y deja de meterte en los míos.

Sin más, colgó. Pero apretó el móvil contra el pecho con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. No podía dejar que ocurriera otra vez. No podía volver a hundirse en aquel anhelo físico y emocional en el que él la había sumido la última vez.

Necesitaba superar los días pasados, la desenfrenada pasión y la sensación de su piel contra la suya. Necesitaba acostumbrarse a no tenerle dentro. A no sentir sus duras embestidas y su miembro abriéndose paso en su interior con aquel delicioso dolor al que podría volverse adicta. Al que ya podría haberse enganchado, porque se moría de deseo por él.

Quería golpear el suelo con los pies como si fuera una niña furiosa con el destino, con la vida; gritar lo injusto que era desear a un hombre al que no podía tener. Porque tenerle significaba perderse en él y no podía permitir que ocurriera de nuevo si quería sobrevivir.

La mayoría de las mujeres podían casarse con el hombre que amaban, engañar a sus maridos o tener más de un amante al mismo tiempo. Ella ni siquiera podía estar cerca del hombre que anhelaba con todas las fibras de su ser. El que hacía que se le acelerara el corazón y que la excitaba tanto que tenía que cambiarse de bragas siempre que estaba a su lado.

Emitió un suave suspiro con los ojos todavía cerrados. Algunas mujeres sabían amar sin entregar el alma, pero parecía que ella no era una de ellas. En lo que concernía a sus bragas, se dio cuenta de que, en esta ocasión, no tenía que preocuparse de cambiárselas porque habían quedado olvidadas en el toallero del cuarto de baño de Terry, donde las había colgado después de lavarlas.

«Eres la única que me llama Terrence.»

Recordar el sonido de la ronca musicalidad de su voz incrementaba su ritmo cardíaco, hacía que el corazón le retumbara con más fuerza en el pecho. La sexualidad que exudaba su grave tono provocaba una respuesta ardiente en lo más profundo de su alma y, desde ahí, se extendía a todo su cuerpo.

Sí, era la única que le llamaba Terrence.

Incluso a Susana le hacía gracia la costumbre que tenía de llamarle por su nombre completo.

Era más íntimo. Nadie le llamaba así, sólo ella. Era una parte de él que era sólo suya, porque Terrence se negaba a permitir que cualquier otra persona usara ese nombre. Lo mismo que Candy no dejaba que la tocara ningún otro hombre.

Su experiencia con el sexo se reducía a las noches que había pasado con Terry, ahora y cinco años atrás. Era virgen la primera vez en Denver y bien podría haberlo sido unos días antes, cuando se presentó en el umbral de su puerta.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

Lo apartó de su pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar del temblor de sus labios y de las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos.

«Terrence Grandchester.» El identificador de llamadas exhibía su nombre claramente, lo que significaba que él había grabado su número en la memoria del móvil cuando estaba en el rancho.

Estaba decidida a no responder; no quería escuchar su voz de nuevo. No quería ser débil y rogarle que la abrazara otra vez.

Tendría que conformarse con escucharle en sueños. Ése sería el tormento que la volvería loca durante meses. Años.

Recordó que ahora él vivía cerca. No era como si estuviera en una parte del mundo inaccesible para ella. Estaría allí mismo, en el condado de Stafford . Y la deseaba.

Podría volver a verlo. Podría tomar lo que deseaba si fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para olvidar lo mucho que le costó sobrevivir en el pasado. Aquél era el problema. No era vergüenza o miedo a que todos en el condado la condenaran. Lo único que le preocupaba era que Terry no estuviera en peligro. Y eso lo había probado sin sombra de duda antes de abandonar el rancho.

Su propio padre le daría la espalda en cuanto se enterara de ese beso. Claro que él ya le había dado la espalda hacía mucho tiempo. Su madre, por su parte, tenía Alzheimer, y el ataque cardíaco que había sufrido no había ayudado a que la enfermedad avanzara lentamente. El recuerdo de la madre cariñosa y tierna que había sido cada vez que su marido no estaba cerca era lo único que le quedaba de ella.

Ojalá pudiera descubrir la razón por la que todo el mundo odiaba a Terrence y a sus primos. Podría demostrarle a su padre que era una injusticia y que... No, eso no ocurriría. Su padre había perdido el corazón tras la muerte de Susana.

Candy sacudió la cabeza. Lo único que no había considerado en el momento en que besó a Terrence ante Martin Marlowe fue que éste se lo diría a George Johnson tan rápido como pudiera. Y, cuando lo hiciera, George lo utilizaría como excusa para asegurarse de que no volviera a ver a su madre otra vez.

—Estoy seguro de que ocurre algo —dijo Terry por lo bajo, sentado en el SUV negro junto a sus primos. Se habían dirigido al pueblo para vigilar a Candy y asegurarse de que había llegado bien a casa.

Era probable que fuera el anhelo que le atormentaba lo que le impulsaba a no perderla de vista.

—Ahí dentro no hay nadie más que ella y, además, parece tranquila —comentó Stear desde el asiento trasero mientras observaba cómo Candy cerraba las cortinas de la ventana del dormitorio—. Tú mismo puedes verla.

Era cierto. La casita de dos plantas se mostraba abierta e invitadora y se podía observar el interior a través de las ventanas.

¿Cómo se le ocurría exhibirse de esa manera? Resultaba alarmante. Lo único positivo era que, como había dicho su primo, Candy parecía demasiado tranquila como para estar aterrada por algo.

—No he dicho que hubiera alguien ahí dentro, sino que ocurre algo —le recordó a Stear—. Es diferente.

—Déjalo, Terry —intervino Albert con suavidad—. Volvamos al rancho e instalemos la última cámara en la ladera para tener vigilada mi cabaña. Ya hemos acabado con la casa de Stear y me gustaría terminar con la mía de una vez. Así podré configurar el reproductor de DVR antes de que acudamos a la reunión con el abogado, en Colorado Springs, la semana que viene.

Habían instalado las cámaras por las noches, cuando era casi imposible que alguien les viera hacerlo y localizara los escondites de los sofisticados aparatos.

Terry soltó una maldición antes de poner en marcha el vehículo para dirigirse a su casa. Debería de haber llamado a la puerta de Candy, pero sabía que presionándola no lograría lo que quería. Además quería que, para variar, ella acudiera a él, aunque fuera una sola vez. Una única ocasión en la que Candy reconociera que lo necesitaba y diera el primer paso. Un paso que no consistiera en presentarse en el umbral de su puerta porque su coche había patinado en la carretera y acabado en la cuneta.

La necesitaba. Necesitaba que lo buscara por voluntad propia, sin excusas. Quería que fuera ella quien se entregara. Porque no pensaba permitir durante más tiempo que negara lo que había entre ellos. Y sin duda, no iba a conformarse con unas cuantas noches robadas cuando no fueran capaces de contener el deseo que les consumía.

Estaba cansado de mantener relaciones a escondidas. Se había hastiado de ello mucho antes de comenzar a salir con Susana. Es más, estaba seguro de que Candy había huido a hurtadillas del hotel aquella primera noche porque se avergonzaba de él, y eso le había carcomido el alma durante años.

No, no permitiría que Candy le tratara como si fuera un sucio secreto que tuviera que esconder.

—¿Estamos seguros de lo que queremos hacer? —preguntó Stear en tono perezoso desde el asiento de atrás—. Ya saben que llevar a cabo nuestros planes significará una guerra abierta contra los barones.

Terry no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante ese comentario. ¿Cuántas veces habían intentado comprarles las tierras que rodeaban la montaña Albert las más grandes compañías hoteleras del país? La abundante agua del río Colorado provenía de miles de corrientes y afluentes que fluían en profundas cañadas de rocas redondeadas, haciendo que fuera un lugar perfecto para la práctica del _rafting_. Por otro lado, la configuración de la montaña y los caminos que la recorrían eran idóneos para practicar esquí. Y no había que olvidar que la zona estaba llena de fauna silvestre que podría atraer actividades como la caza y la pesca.

Aquél había sido el sueño de sus padres. Las tres parejas se habían pasado años esperando el día en que la montaña Crowe, el valle Breaker y el río Cartwright Run se convirtieran en el complejo Grandchester.

Sólo pensar en la furia de los barones era suficiente para que Terry sonriera. ¡Joder!, cuando se enteraran de que sus nietos habían llevado a cabo el sueño de sus padres, los gritos se escucharían incluso en China.

—Aún estás a tiempo de dejarlo si no quieres formar parte del proyecto, Stear —le advirtió Albert. Stear emitió un bufido.

—¿Estás de broma? Sólo digo que tenemos que ser conscientes de lo que va a ocurrir cuando registremos los documentos. Ya saben la rapidez con la que se esparcen los rumores. —La ansiosa anticipación en la voz de Stear era contagiosa. Por fin iban a vencer a sus abuelos.

La primera batalla para conseguir la tierra que la madre de Albert le dejó se ganó en los tribunales. El recurso interpuesto por los barones se dirimiría un mes después en la Corte Suprema, y Terry no dudaba que allí también saldrían vencedores.

El valle Broker —las tierras que su madre le dejó—, ya era suyo por completo. Pertenecían al rancho Grandchester y fue anteriormente de sus abuelos. Igual que la montaña Crowe y las propiedades que eran conocidas como Cartwright Run. En su día, Albert había dicho: «no vamos a tener demasiado tiempo libre después de que obtengamos la propiedad en los tribunales, así que me gustaría que todo quedara resuelto lo antes posible y que lo hiciéramos de la manera más sigilosa que podamos».

De esa forma, los barones ignorarían sus planes y no tendrían tiempo para reaccionar.

—Esa mujer hará que no pienses en nada más. Lo veo venir.

—Necesitas echar un buen polvo —gruñó Terry lanzando a su primo una mirada dura—. Y como no creo que vayas a conseguirlo en breve, te aconsejo que te largues a la montaña.

—Ella conseguirá que te maten —murmuró Albert con palpable desaprobación.

—Y tú conseguirás que yo te mate a ti si no mantienes la boca cerrada —rugió Terry dirigiéndose hacia la salida del pueblo—. No necesito escuchar sermones y te aseguro que tampoco necesito tus consejos sobre Candy.

—No, sólo necesitas mantenerte alejado de ella —replicó Albert entre dientes con expresión furiosa—. Tanto tú como Stear necesitan recordar lo peligroso que es relacionarse con las mujeres del condado de Stafford .

En especial ahora.

Pero Terry no pensaba mantenerse alejado de Candy.

Ella había reconocido tácitamente que seguirían siendo amantes ocasionales y él se iba a asegurar de que las ocasiones fueran tan frecuentes como fuera posible. Una vez que lograra que se acostumbrara a eso, sería suya. Suya por completo.

No tenía intención de permitir que Candy eludiera su cama durante mucho tiempo más y si Albert pensaba que podría convencerlo de otra cosa, estaba muy equivocado.

**Continuara…**


End file.
